Swan Anatomy
by tititenis
Summary: AU story where surgical intern Emma Swan moves from Boston to Storybrooke Maine. There she will meet the cold and beautiful attending doctor Regina Mills. Lots of romance, medical jargon and drama for sure! If you like Grey's Anatomy then I recommend you read it because it is based on that show too. But no Grey's characters.
1. The Letter

**Author's note: **Welcome people to my new story! I know I still have OTLOS going on, but I just had this idea for a long time and when I realized that there is not a story like this one I decided to give it a go! Hope you like it and don't forget to review and follow! Reviews really make my day. PD: No beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><em>So it finally happened, <em>Emma thought the moment she saw the doors of Storybrooke Hospital open for her. Originally from Boston, Massachusetts, Emma Swan had always fought for the right to become a doctor. Having been left at an orphanage as a baby, Emma grew and moved from one foster home to another. To most children, such a system meant instability and bad grades, but for Emma it meant a way to show the world that she was worth it. It meant to show to the people that abandoned her the big mistake they did and how wonderful and intelligent she truly was. She realized that if she wanted to change the way her life was it had to be because of her own accomplishment and not from a far-away miracle. Hope, in Emma's mind, was something that just didn't happen. The world had been tough on her, and as a result of that Emma decided to face it straight on and win. It started with keeping her grades up no matter the emotional situation she was going through. Being moved from one foster system to another meant that she changed schools, professors and subjects a lot, but during the months she stayed in school she gave it her best and learned the most she could. This system of studying and reading all the time truly helped her, and thankfully she was able to finish middle school and start high school: By graduating with one of the highest grades she secured herself a scholarship in Boston University and, deciding that she wanted to be a doctor she studied like crazy and finished college in two and a half years. She immediately went to medical school and finished it in just 3 years, which already meant that she was almost 4 years ahead in comparison to her peers. After that she started her general medical internship, again in Boston University and finished it in 4 years, probably the first time she was unable to graduate earlier. Now, with 26 years she was starting her surgical internship, and as everyone would have expected her to do she should have stayed in Boston and finish it there. It was the obvious thing to do, and when Emma told the hospital that she was doing it somewhere else the news were a complete shock to them. To be honest, even for Emma it was a shock to leave Boston and finish her surgical education in a little town that no one knew about. So then you must be wondering why she did it.

_**Emma had been preparing all the necessary paperwork for the internship program in Boston University, and after checking her mail she saw a letter addressed to her. It was from her mother, her birth mother who had abandoned her in the middle of Boston. The letter said the reasons why her parents abandoned her, apparently some excuse of giving her 'her best chance' at life and not keeping her back. Almost tearing the card after that, Emma took a deep breath and kept on reading, realizing that her mother was dying and had managed to somehow find her. She was begging her to come to Storybrooke, Maine so they could meet and make amends. Emma knew it was because she wanted to die peacefully, and, although it pained her, she realized that it was the right thing to do. **_

_**The distance from Boston to Maine was not so long, and after reading the instructions the letter gave her she finally found herself in Storybrooke, Maine. It was truly a small town, with only one clear hospital and one diner. Scoffing Emma drove around Main Street and turned left on Baker Street (she assumed they named it Baker because the bakery was right there) and saw a small apartment at her right. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and headed to the second floor, going straight to the door on the left and knocking it slowly but clearly. It took a few minutes, but a woman finally opened the door and looked at her in deep concentration. Emma returned the stare and she was able to see the similarities the two of them shared: Same chin, same height and complexion and same color of eyes. Gulping, Emma made her way in after being invited by the woman and sat down in one of the couches. The woman followed and just stayed in contemplation, trying to gather her courage. **_

_**"Emma..." she started to say. "Thank you for coming." **_

_**Emma nodded. "Well, you really didn't give me a choice, did you? I mean, after telling me you were dying and it was your last wish to see me..."**_

_**"My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard." she added while giving Emma some water and taking a seat. **_

_I have heard that name before, _**_Emma thought while accepting the drink and taking a sip from it. "So, your letter..."_**

_**"Yes..." Mary Margaret said quietly. She took a deep breath. "In regards to your previous statement, we always have a choice Emma." the woman replied. "And I am not dying, at least not yet." she said quietly.**_

_**"So it was all a trick?!" Emma said angrily. **_

_**"It wasn't Emma." Mary Margaret said sadly. "I got diagnosed with Alzheimer's."**_

_**Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and exhaled, already realizing what this all meant. "And you have no one else." **_

_**The woman nodded. "I have always lived alone. After your father died..." she started to cry softly. "I knew I couldn't give you the life you deserved with me being an 18 year old high school graduate. I had to give you your best shot at life." she tried to apologize. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." **_

_**Emma nodded in comprehension. She was still upset, but to give a face and a reason for her mother's action somehow appeased her. "And then what happened?" **_

_**"I became a doctor." the woman laughed. "I became one of the best doctors this country has ever known." **_

_**Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and realized why she had heard that name before. It was because her mother was responsible for inventing the Blanchard Method, an audacious laparoscopic technique meant to treat gallbladders. The technique was so groundbreaking when it first came out that it was published by The American Journal of Medicine and earned Doctor Blanchard her first Snow White award. Why were they named that way, Emma never knew, but the reality of her mother's influence in the medical field was immense. Hell, the doctors at Boston University taught her how to do her mother's technique. And it was all going to fade, she realized sadly. All the accomplishments and knowledge this woman had were going to fade away forever. **_

_**"I'm sorry." Emma said knowingly. "I can only imagine what you feel." **_

_**The woman nodded and stared at her. "You are also a doctor." she said. **_

_**Emma nodded. "I'm going to start my surgical internship in Boston University." **_

_**"And you are 24?" **_

_**Emma huffed. "I'm 26." **_

_**"And you are already doing your surgical internship?" Mary Margaret mused mostly to herself. "That means you are almost 4 years ahead of your peers." **_

_**Emma nodded. **_

_**"Impressive..." Mary Margaret started to say. "You are just like..." she stopped and then looked up at Emma with determination."Stay and learn from me." **_

_**Emma looked up at Mary Margaret in complete shock. "What?" **_

_**"You heard me." Mary Margaret repeated herself. "I have done many wrong things in my life, and one of them was to abandon you Emma." she said softly. "And I know there is no way we can turn the clock back, but what I can at least do is help you become the best in your field." **_

_**Emma stared at her mother, still numbed. "But... but my whole life is in Boston. I work at the hospital, and they want me back..." **_

_**"Of course they want you back." Mary Margaret smiled softly. "They want you back because you are a prodigy Emma, just like I was." **_

_**Emma smiled a little. "But I won't be able to find a job here... and who else will teach me?" **_

_**Mary Margaret laughed brightly. "Just because we are in a god forsaken town that doesn't mean the doctors are not good. If you stay Emma you will find a job at Storybrooke Hospital." Mary Margaret promised. **_

_**Emma looked at Mary Margaret, her mother, again and slowly moved towards the door. Before leaving she turned around and watched how her mother was looking intently at her. That determination was the same one she saw on her face every morning she woke up. **_

_**"I'll do it." Emma confirmed her and left the apartment, and ironically, her old life behind. **_

It took her approximately two weeks to get everything ready and, just like her mother promised her, the moment she went to Storybrooke Hospital and asked for a job she was interviewed by the Chief of Surgery. The man was clearly in his fifties, and although it showed she had to admit that the man was charmingly handsome. He had blonde hair and blue peaceful eyes. It was surprising to see such a calm man be the chief of surgery, but then again, this was a small town that barely saw some action.

_**"So Miss Swan, it says here that you just finished your general medical internship at Boston University..." Dr. Nolan told her calmly. **_

_**Emma nodded. **_

_**"And from being in one of the country's best hospitals you decided to leave it all behind and come to our small town of Storybrooke?" he asked with disbelief. "Why did you do this?" **_

_**"I came to Storybrooke so I could learn from Dr. Blanchard." Emma said with determination. **_

_**"Dr. Blanchard just got diagnosed with Alzheimer's." Dr. Nolan said sadly. **_

_**"And I understand why my decision to learn from her surprises you." Emma finished for him. "But I plan to learn all she can teach me before she loses her lucidity." **_

_**Dr. Nolan looked at her and nodded in understanding. **_

_**"And she is my birth mother." Emma continued softly. "I cannot leave her alone." **_

_**This earned her a surprised look from Dr. Nolan. "You are Mary's daughter?" **_

_**"You know my mother?" **_

_**"Well yes." Dr. Nolan stuttered. "We were residents together at Storybrooke Hospital." **_

_**Emma nodded, accepting his explanation but still suspecting that something else was going on. "So..."**_

_**"Oh right." Dr. Nolan laughed. "I just wanted to ask you about your rushed decision to leave Boston, but seeing that it was in order to be closer to your mother I welcome you to our surgical internship program." he grabbed her hand and grasped it tightly. "I wish you luck, Dr. Emma Swan." **_

Emma turned around and headed to the interns room, realizing that she had five minutes left before her shift started. She had been excited the previous night, and after having some drinks she had found herself in a small trivia game.

_**"The postictal state is associated with?" Mary Margaret asked her. **_

_**"Seizures." Emma answered. **_

_**"What medicine prevents Wernicke's encephalopathy?**_

_**"Thiamine."**_

_**"This heart valve is located between the left atrium and left ventricle..."**_

_**"It's the Mitral (bicuspid) valve."**_

_**"Which of the following signs of inadequate breathing is more prominent in children than in adults?" Mary Margaret smirked a little. She knew of Emma's dislike towards pediatrics. **_

_**Emma huffed, knowing what Mary Margaret was attempting to do. Although she didn't like pediatrics that didn't mean she wasn't prepared to treat a child. She smiled brightly. "Grunting respirations, nasal flaring and see-sawing of the chest and abdomen." **_

_**Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. **_

_**"Come on MM, you must have harder questions." Emma begged Mary Margaret, mostly because she was getting sleepy and she wanted to at least have a tough one before she went to bed. **_

_**"A 70 year old lady presents with right upper abdominal pain for 1 day, which was severe and persistent, with radiation to the back. She also experienced a low grade fever, nausea, and several bouts of vomiting during the same period. This is her first such episode, and her medical and surgical histories are unremarkable, with no history of diabetes, tuberculosis or peptic ulcer disease. A complete blood count, liver profile, and renal profile are all normal, while a random capillary glucose level is 10 mg/dL. Serum amylase and lipase are reported to be 1280 U/L and 1100 U/L respectively. Urgent ultrasonography of abdomen reveals a normal hepatobiliary tract, the pancreas could not be visualized clearly." Mary Margaret reads from one of the cards. **_

_**Emma thinks for a while about the symptoms. "How does she look?" **_

_**Mary Margaret smiles. "Not pale or icteric, although she does look ill. Temperature is 37.7 C, her pulse is 110bpm, her BP is 110/70 mmHg and her RR is 24 breaths per minute." **_

_**"What about the abdomen?" **_

_**"There is tenderness and guarding in right hypocondriac region. No organomegaly or palpable masses and her bowel sounds are sluggish." **_

_**Emma concentrated on everything Mary Margaret told her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the hospital, talking with the patient and examining her. "I would do a CT Abdomen scan, a Lipid Profile and a Serum Calcium." **_

_**"CT scan reveals acute pancreatis and left sided nephrolithiasis. Lipid Profile reveals high Tryglycerides and HD cholesterol while the Serum Calcium reveals a high Ionized Calcium."**_

_**Emma nods and smiles brightly. "She has acute pancreatitis associated with hypercalcemia." **_

_**Mary Margaret nods. "Yes she does. Emma, and that was a case question meant to be given to students that are taking their Board exams." she finishes with complete awe. "You are truly exceptional." **_

_**"Thank you MM." Emma says embarrassed by the sudden attention. **_

_**"With my help you will become the best surgeon this country has ever seen." Mary Margaret promised her. **_

_**Emma managed to give her a smile. **__And yet what I want the most is not that, _**_Emma realized sadly. _**

By the time Emma finished changing into her blue scrubs, all the interns were already in the room. Emma had seen that there were at least fifteen more people in the group, but from those fifteen only four looked interesting enough. There was a woman with brown hair and green eyes, a real beauty who seemed to like talking about other people's business. Next to her was another woman, this one was also a brunette but instead of green she had blue eyes and an obvious Australian accent. The two of them seemed like best friends, and although they were trying to be quiet, the tall woman was almost shouting their whole conversation.

"Come on Ruby, we haven't even started and you are already giving us that bad vibe." a man complained softly.

"It's not my fault that you are so superstitious Neal." Ruby answered him while laughing. "You know that all I hear ends up becoming true."

Neal pouted. "You don't need to remind me that."

"Yeah, because you said he would barely make it to the program after almost failing the admittance exam." a man with black hair, blue eyes and a clear Scottish accent smirked.

_Small town with already weird people, _Emma mused to herself.

"And did you hear about that woman that came from Boston?" Ruby told them excitedly.

Emma looked amusedly at the four of them talking about her.

"Yes... totally weird. I mean, I have been trying my whole life to get out of here and she comes willingly." the other brunette said.

"Maybe she messed someone in Boston." Neal added. "And that's why she came here. You know, a fresh start."

"Or maybe she killed someone." Ruby screamed excited, making Emma flinch.

"Or maybe she just got bored of the city life." Emma added to the conversation.

The four of them looked at her with complete surprise, obviously not knowing who she was. Emma smiled charmingly and walked towards them.

"Emma Swan." she said while giving them their hand and shaking it. "Just moved here from Boston. Didn't kill anyone. Not that I know off." she winked at Ruby, who immediately blushed and looked down.

"You just got owned!" the brunette man screamed while high fiving Emma. "My name is Killian Jones, but everyone just calls me Hook."

"Hook?" Emma asked. "As in Peter Pan's Captain Hook?"

"I really like the story." he explained while blushing.

"I apologize for all of them." the short brunette with blue eyes said. "They can be so immature sometimes. My name is Belle French."

Emma smiled. "Don't worry. I would have thought the same thing."

"So why did you come then?" Ruby asked her.

"I came because a relative of mine is sick." Emma said carefully. She didn't want people to be nice to her because of who her mother was.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Belle said softly.

"Yeah, but that's life and as doctors we know there is a point in which nothing can be done." Emma said quietly.

Ruby, Belle, Neal and Hook looked at each other, clearly in need of saying something to the blonde but also too shy or just too awkward to do it. Thankfully they didn't have to because an old woman with glasses entered the room and everyone fell quietly immediately.

"My name is Dr. Eugenia Lucas but you will all call me Granny." she said going straight to the point.

"Granny like Red Riding Hood?" Hook asked, immediately earning a scowl from the woman.

"I am not your friend, I am not the person you will go to and cry. I am not the person you will try to joke with or go have a beer after work. I am your boss and you will go and do exactly what I tell you to do. Right now I have 15 interns in front of me, but I'm sure that by the end of this first year the number will decrease. Our career is not meant for everyone, and trust me that the attending surgeons will not make your life easier. You will need to earn your spot with them, and that is by being ready and knowing everything about their field of specialty."

Everyone looked at each other, clearly nervous about the woman's speech. Granny stared at all of them, trying to put a face to the name she was reading on her chart. She stopped for a while when she looked at Emma, and noticing that she was caught she quickly scolded the blonde for messing in other people's business. Emma liked her immediately.

"So as you all may know, we have seven departments here in Storybrooke Hospital: Pediatrics, Neurosurgery, Trauma, Plastic Surgery, General Surgery, Gynecology/OB and Cardiology." she said while looking at each one of the interns. "I will be alternating you between each department, and if an attending requests you for a surgery then you will only be able to do it if you are free or someone else is covering your spot." Granny continued. "So I suggest you make some friends." she looked at Emma who raised her hands in surrender.

"Head of the Pediatrics department is Dr. Ashley Boyd. Head of the Neurosurgery department is Dr. Gold, and don't ask me his first name because no one knows it." Granny added when she saw everyone ready to question her. "Head of the Plastic Surgery department is Dr. Jefferson McHatt. Head of the General Surgery department is the Chief of Surgery, Dr. David Nolan. Head of the Gynecology/OB department is Dr. Katherine Nolan and head of the Cardiology department is Dr. Regina Mills."

"I heard that they call Dr. Mills the Evil Queen." Ruby told them excitedly.

"Ruby!" Belle scolded her again. "I have heard that she is brilliant."

"I have heard that she is like a prodigy who finished her residency at 29 years old." Neal said while looking for Granny.

"You have heard a lot of things." Emma said amused.

"It's a small town." Belle told her while smiling. "Everyone knows each other's businesses."

"Those are the perks of having no privacy." Hook said while looking at Emma up and down. "Perhaps I can help you and get you to know our small town and it's dashing residents."

Emma laughed at the flirting attempt. "Thank you, _Hook, _but I'm afraid I don't go that way." she winked at him. "If you know what I mean."

Neal laughed. "So you bounce for the other team?"

"I bounce for any team that doesn't have Hook in it." Emma answered and everyone except Hook laughed.

"I like her." Neal said. "More if she can take him out of his self-imposed pedestal."

"Well, if anyone here can have a pedestal it's Dr. Mills." Belle continued gushing about the woman. "She is one of the best cardiologist this country has ever seen, with multiple Snow White Award nominations and she still decides to work in a small town."

"Maybe she has someone here." Hook said. "You know women and love."

Ruby, Belle and Emma looked at the man with angry eyes, clearly ready to hit him.

"Only you would have such retrograde thoughts." Belle said angrily.

"Still, he may have a point..." Ruby said, earning angry looks from Emma and Belle. "Wait let me finish." she said and laughed. "Because I also heard that she has a thing going on with the head of the nurses, I think his name is Robin Locksley."

"With a nurse?" Hook said while laughing. "What kind of doctor dates a nurse?"

"Perhaps the one that is not concerned about starting his practices in the right way?" they heard a woman's voice answer him.

Emma turned around to look at the person that owned such a captivating and powerful voice. When she saw the woman she wasn't disappointed at all. She was petite and had shoulder length black hair that complimented her face. She was wearing dark blue scrubs that hugged all her curves perfectly and her lips were painted with a dark red lip gloss that went perfectly with her olive-tone skin. Emma was captured by the beauty of the woman. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Dr. Mills." Granny smirked when she saw the frozen look that Hook was giving the Cardiology attending doctor.

"Eugenia." Regina said while looking around the room, clearly disinterested. "I'm afraid I'm quite packed today and I will need one of your interns to help me." she said completely bored.

Granny nodded. "Take your pick." she said while giving her the list.

Regina looked at it for a while before returning it. "I want someone that clearly has an idea about my field." Regina said while staring at the students who were nervous. "If the ductus arteriosus does not spontaneously close off soon after birth (to become the ligamentum arteriosum), it may have to be surgically ligated. When clamping or ligating it, what important structure immediately behind it must be identified and saved?"

Everyone looked at each other around the room, clearly not having an idea of what Regina was talking about. Emma smiled, knowing that the question was tougher than what one would normally ask first year interns. She saw Regina looking completely bored and ready to give up on them all.

"The left recurrent laryngeal nerve." Emma answered.

Regina looked at the blonde and nodded, clearly surprised that someone knew the answer. "And why is that?" she tried to test the woman further.

"Well, because when performing surgery in this area, like the repair of a patent ductus arteriosis, if the left recurrent laryngeal nerve is damaged the repercussions of such an accident may lead to paralysis of the left vocal fold and cause hoarseness in the patient." Emma recited calmly.

Emma saw how everyone was looking at her in complete shock, clearly surprised of her knowledge and how calm she seemed to be. From what she could see, Regina (yes, in her mind she is already Regina) was also looking at her with complete surprise, and could that also be amusement?

"Blockage of blood flow in the proximal part of the anterior interventricular artery could deprive a large area of heart tissue of blood supply, unless a substantial retrograde flow into this artery develops via an important anastomosis with which other artery?" Regina asked her again. She knew this question was way tougher than the last one, and, if the intern got it then she was definitely going to take her along for her rounds.

"It's the posterior interventricular." Emma answered without hesitation. _Thank God I love cardiology, _she mused to herself.

"And why would it be that one?" Regina asked surprised.

Emma glanced around the room and saw how Ruby and Belle were looking at her as if she were an alien from outer space, clearly at awe. Neal was sneering, clearly jealous of how much she knew and Hook was just trying to see Dr. Mills cleavage. _Asshole. _

"The anterior interventricular and posterior interventricular arteries often anastamose. If there was a very extensive anastamosis between the anterior and posterior interventricular arteries, it is possible that the posterior interventricular artery might supply the tissue usually fed by the anterior interventricular artery." Emma said and then smiled brightly. "Besides, other arteries near the area would not be able to anastamose with the anterior interventricular artery because they supply other areas of the heart. But of course you knew that." Emma smiled brightly and winked.

"Very good Dr..." Regina complimented her softly.

"Emma Swan." she said while giving her the charming smile. She knew how this smile worked for her.

Regina reciprocated it softly, which earned her a surprised look from Granny who huffed and smacked the woman softly.

"So, you gonna take her or what?" Granny asked. "Because if you don't I may keep her to myself. She at least seems to know what she is doing here." Granny told the rest of the class who just looked around the room.

Regina glared at the old woman and nodded, clearly embarrassed at being caught staring and even worse, returning a smile. "Dr. Swan, follow me."

She saw Emma go straight next to her and walk silently alongside her. Regina was already regretting her decision about getting an intern to follow her because they always tried to enact some kind of lame conversation or to gain some points with her. Nevertheless, not a single word came out from the blonde woman who was just looking around the hospital quietly. _This is quite a surprise, _Regina thought to herself, _a surgical intern that doesn't talk like crazy. _She had been surprised, and actually shocked at seeing the knowledge that the intern had. The questions she asked to the group were hard on purpose because she almost hoped to find no one smart enough. Then again, Emma seemed to be very knowledgeable about her field, and confident enough to tell her about the second trick question she asked the group. She usually hated cocky people because they were the ones that at one point made terrible mistakes. But, for some strange reason she didn't hate that cockiness in Emma. In fact, it actually went pretty well with the young woman, and based on the little she saw, the woman was willing to give her peers an opportunity to answer before she took the stage. _So she is also a doctor that likes teamwork, _Regina smiled softly at that and found herself doing something she never did: Start a conversation.

"So tell me Dr. Swan, how come it's the first time I see you around this hospital?"

Emma looked at Regina with surprise. "How do you know I'm new here?"

Regina shrugged. "I would have remembered seeing you before."

Emma smiled. "Why thank you Dr. Mills. You are not so bad yourself, if I may say so."

Regina looked at the woman and blushed softly. _Wait, did I just blush? I never blush_. "I didn't mean it like that." she corrected herself immediately. "I said it because it's a small town and everyone knows everyone."

Emma laughed softly. "I understand Dr. Mills. And yes, I am new in town. I came from Boston."

Regina looked at Emma with complete interest. "Well, why would you come from there to here?" she asked amusedly. _This woman is being truly interesting. _

"A relative of mine got sick and I came to take care of her." Emma said calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Swan."

"Nah, don't worry. That's how life is, even to us doctors who believe that we are able to cheat death." Emma said while smiling softly.

"An intern without a God complex?" Regina asked loudly. "Dr. Swan, you are a hidden gem."

Emma laughed again. "And you are a _very nice _doctor, Dr. Mills. We just met and you already gave me two compliments" she winked at Regina.

Now it was Regina's turn to laugh. "Me nice? Just wait until you hear the nicknames I have earned from older interns."

"Oh I heard them already." Emma said calmly. "Still don't see the resemblance."

"Perhaps if you wait for a while you will." Regina teased her softly.

"Well, if it means I can learn from you then I think I can compromise." Emma smiled at Regina.

"It truly does seem that you are the only one from that bunch that actually knows a thing about medicine." Regina scoffed.

"They were just nervous." Emma defended her group quickly.

"And you were not?" Regina asked curiously.

"No. I don't get nervous anymore." Emma said while opening the door of the cardiology department for Regina who nodded in appreciation. "I learned a long time ago that if I don't help myself then no one else will. I have studied my whole life for this opportunity at being someone who can be worth it, be important to others. So, the moment I stopped getting scared was the moment I decided to prevent things from holding me up."

Regina looked at the young blonde in a complete new light. This intern was so different from the other ones she had met. This woman was determined to be successful, had the knowledge to do so and yet didn't brag about it. Emma Swan was truly a hidden diamond among rocks.

"I quite agree with you Dr. Swan. No one will help you, in fact, they may try to stop you if it means they advance before you do." Regina answered sadly. "But that doesn't mean one has to stand to their same level." she finished before going inside a room and asking Emma to do the same. "The patient from this room is now getting some scans done. I want you to read the medical file and see what is going on with her and what we could do."

Emma nodded and immediately grabbed the folder. She opened it and started to read it while slowly heading to one of the chairs from the room and taking a seat.

"So you are going to read it here?" Regina asked her amused.

"Well, since no one is here and I will have to come back..." Emma answered quietly. "Thought it would give me more time to actually read the file instead of walking back and forth, and of meeting the patient."

Regina nodded in acceptance. "That does make sense actually."

"So sit then." Emma told her distractedly while turning the page of the file. "I may have some questions about her history."

For the first time in her life Regina didn't rationalize her decision. She quietly lowered herself to one of the chairs and looked at Emma intently. The woman was clearly beautiful, and based on her face it could be said that she had 27, 28 years. But still, even with that young age she still had this huge level of maturity, of knowing when to stop finding answers and when to toss the towel.

"So she suffers a coronary occlusion and subsequently it is noted that there is a heart block." Emma read the diagnosis out-loud.

Regina nodded. "We did an EKG and we found that she has a Mobitz Type II heart block."

"So you are going to put a transvenous pacemaker?"

"Yes, we are applying transcutaneous pacing pads and..." Regina stopped the moment her pager went on. "Shit!" she yelled while getting up and running out of the room.

Emma immediately stood up and went behind her, dodging people and trying to move as fast as Regina. "What happened?!"

"She went into sudden cardiac arrest." Regina said while going into an exam room and watching the nurses giving CPR to the patient. She immediately moved and stood next to the nurse who was doing it.

"She is still unresponsive." the nurse said while compressing the woman's chest.

Regina moved around the nurse and took the pads. "How much was the last shock?"

"It was 200." the nurse answered while giving Regina space.

"Put an epi of 1mg with 20ml ns." she ordered the nurse who nodded and got to it. "Also, prepare the biphasic shock to 360." she said while getting the pads from another nurse. When the pads beeped Regina looked around the room. "Clear!" she yelled and pressed them down, the patient's chest rising because of the shock.

Emma saw how Regina then gave the pads back to the nurse and stopped everyone from moving. When they finally heard a heartbeat Regina relaxed and started to move back from the patient.

"Her heart beat is irregular but it's there." Regina said. "Finish putting the pads and after that prepare me a room for surgery." she ordered quietly and left the room.

Emma followed quietly behind, not wanting to disturb the older doctor who seemed to be deep in concentration. She was at awe of how calmed and composed Regina was during the whole ordeal, especially since she just resuscitated a patient in the middle of an exam room. Hell, the woman was a complete badass. When they finally got to the surgery isle, Emma followed Regina inside one of the prep rooms and saw how she started to prepare herself for surgery.

"Shouldn't you wait until they confirm you they have a room?" Emma asked surprised.

"They have a room ready, Dr. Swan." Regina answered softly. "The room we were taking her later in the day to install the pacemaker."

Emma nodded. "Small town, not so many patients, got it."

Regina nodded. "She crashed during the placement of the transcutaneous pacing pads." she continued while washing her hands and scrubbing furiously. "Why do you think this happened?"

Emma looked at Regina numbed. _Is she seriously testing me in the middle of the prep room? _And it seemed she was because Regina was waiting for an answer.

"She probably had a Ventricular fibrillation." Emma answered. "Other than that I see no obvious reason, besides the fact of her having a Mobitz Type II heart block that can easily become a complete heart block if left untreated."

Regina nodded in acceptance and turned off the sink. "So there was nothing we could do to prevent the cardiac arrest?"

"No Dr. Mills, and you know it." Emma finally understood what Regina was doing. She was trying to convince herself that the cardiac arrest wasn't her fault by testing Emma. "We can't control people and tell them when to come to get checked." Emma said softly while getting closer to Regina who looked down. "But we can do what you did and save them from their own stupidity."

Regina laughed softly. "It does seem the world is suffering from it."

Emma laughed too. "Trust me, I'm more worried about the douche apocalypse that is already upon us instead of a far away zombie one."

Regina looked at Emma and smiled amusedly. "You are not getting ready for the surgery Dr. Swan?"

Emma looked at her in complete shock. "Can I?!"

Regina smiled. "I assumed you were planning on getting in and watch me place the pacemaker, perhaps even try to place it yourself?"

Emma smiled her biggest smile of the day. "I wouldn't want nothing more Dr. Mills."

Regina was left speechless. She had never seen such a beautiful, sweet and innocent smile in her whole life. She knew what this meant, and although it was wrong of her, she knew there was nothing she could do about it: She liked Emma Swan and there was nothing she could do to stop it or herself from wanting to know her more.


	2. Egotistical Men

**Author's note: **Yei to two updates in one day! As you can see I have a lot of ideas for this story, and somehow all these characters seem to fit perfectly into the world of Grey's anatomy. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"I hate interns." Ashley said while sitting down and drinking her coffee. "I got Cassidy and he seriously was so lost."<p>

"At least you got one that didn't try to look at your cleavage every five minutes." Katherine said while huffing indignantly. "I mean I know I am not so old, but for god's sake, the intern is just a child. I mean, he asked me to call him Hook."

Everyone at the table laughed out-loud.

"I won't complain about my intern. She seemed to know enough and was very willing to learn." Jefferson said mischievously. "Ruby I think was her name."

"I would stay far away from that intern Jefferson." Ashley laughed while drinking more coffee. "She is Granny's niece."

The smile that Jefferson was sporting fell from his face. "She is?" he said sadly. "Damn, that woman won't let me live if I do something to her niece."

"I believe so too." Katherine said while laughing with the rest of attending doctors. "And from what David told me he got another useless intern, I think August was his name. Said he took him to see a colonoscopy and the intern almost fainted when he started to put the tub inside."

Everyone at the table laughed again while imagining the interns face.

"Seriously though, one would assume that with all their advantages they should be even smarter than us." Ashley complained loudly.

"Well, they are becoming more useless if you ask me." Katherine said while opening her hands dramatically. "The moment in which I have an appointment with one of the children that I have brought to this world will be the date my mortality catches up with me."

"Jeez, try to be a little more creepy woman." Jefferson said while eating his salad. "Meanwhile I will get more patients with scratches and cut arms." he smiles excitedly. "Thank God for low level security measures!"

"Yeah, yeah, you, Gold and Regina get all the fun here." Ashley said while searching for the two absent doctors. "Wonder where they are?"

"Gold never eats with us, so he is a goner." Jefferson said while munching loudly. "And Regina, well I think I heard that her patient went into cardiac arrest in one of the exam rooms."

"Shit, lucky Regina and all her..." Katherine stopped. "Is that Regina?!" she asked loudly, which made everyone at the table turn and look behind them.

What they saw was Regina walking alongside an intern and smiling at something the blonde woman was telling her. The distance between the two of them was prudent but at the same time closer than what Regina normally did. That and the fact that Regina seemed to be fully encaptured and focused on the woman who was now moving her hands and acting like she was grabbing a scalpel.

"It appears it is." Ashley said just as shocked. "And she is with an intern." she whispered surprised.

"Yeah, that is new intern Swan." Granny said while sitting down, making Jefferson instantly blush brightly. "Apparently she is a know-it-all."

"Apparently?" Jefferson asked.

"Well, she passed Regina's test." Granny said nonchalantly.

"No intern passes Regina's tests." Katherine said surprised. "Hell, not all cardiologist are able to pass them."

"Well, this one did, and easily." Granny said while drinking coffee.

"Well what do you know..." Katherine said while smiling. "I believe it's time I go ahead and introduce myself to the new intern, perhaps get her to follow me?" she asked Granny who nodded. "Good, because I'm tired of pubescent boys looking at my breast all the time."

"And can we assume we won't let Regina know we are trying to steal her golden girl?" Jefferson smirked.

"Of course not." Ashley said. "Because the fun part will be to see how she reacts."

"How who reacts?" Regina asked while sitting next to Katherine and smiling softly.

"Well, you look happy." Katherine smirked. _She is so obvious. _

"I guess I am." Regina agreed. "I almost lost a patient today but at the end we managed to put the pacemaker and now she is resting."

"We heard about that." Jefferson said. "And, we also heard about your new intern..."

"Emma?" Regina asked surprised.

"So it's Emma?" Ashley asked surprised. "She must be really good."

"Yeah, good enough that you remembered her name." Jefferson added.

"She is smart." Regina conceded, embarrassed at how quickly she was caught by her colleagues.

"Well, good for her and for Storybrooke Hospital." Katherine said while looking at Emma and waving hi, immediately earning a wave back from her. "And she is confident in herself..."

Regina looked down and groaned. "So, how were your interns?"

That seemed to be the magical word her colleagues needed to forget about Emma and talk about their boring or catastrophic first day with the interns. This made Regina smile brightly, especially because she got the best of all under her wing. Emma did great on the surgery, and shockingly she managed to put the pacemaker without asking her questions or help, instead following Regina's commands and suggestions without hesitation. The four hours inside the ER were fun, the two of them talking about each other and what they liked.

_**"So Dr. Swan..." Regina said while using the scalpel to make a small incision in the man's chest. "What are your plans after finishing your surgical internship?" **_

_**Emma laughed. "Well, first day and you are already expecting me to know what I want to do?" **_

_**Regina shrugged. "Well, from what we talked it does seem that you are a woman that doesn't waste her time in tribulations." **_

_**"And you are right, I don't." Emma conceded. "Don't think I'm saying this because of you, but I want to go to Cardio." **_

_**Regina smiled behind her mask at Emma's answer. She had suspected the woman's interest for Cardio, but to actually hear it made things be all better. **_

_**"Are you sure you are not saying that so you can get on my best side?" Regina teased her lightly. **_

_**"Dr. Mills you shock me with your accusation." Emma laughed. "Neuro is just too perfectionist and calculating. Peds has children."**_

_**"You don't like children Dr. Swan?" Regina asked amused. **_

_**"No, I love children." Emma said seriously. "What I don't like is to see children suffer." **_

_**"I can't argue with you about that." Regina agreed. "What about gynecology?" **_

_**Emma smiled devilishly. "I like vaginas, but not in the medical sense..." **_

_**Regina stopped the suction and gave it to the nurse and looked at Emma. "I see... And what about the rest?" **_

_**"Plastic is just too much of a responsibility. I mean, if an internal organ doesn't look so good no one will know unless you open their body. But the face is something everyone can see." **_

_**Regina nodded. **_

_**"And General is just too general and repetitive. I mean, will I fix kidneys and bladders all the time?" **_

_**Regina smirked. "Don't let Eugenia hear you say that about General." **_

_**Emma smiled and moved closer to Regina, trying to see what she was doing. The moment their skins touched, the two women felt a slight shock pass between them. Regina turned her eyes at Emma and saw that the blonde woman was also looking at her. She gulped softly and moved to the left. **_

_**"So Dr. Swan, how do you feel about putting that pacemaker?"**_

_**Emma smiled brightly. "I can do it." **_

_**"Follow my directions during the whole time, don't do a step without telling me previously and if you feel unsure about something raise the scalpel and ask me." Regina warned the blonde. **_

_**"I understand Dr. Mills." Emma said seriously. **_

_**Regina nodded and gave Emma her spot in front of the patient and stood slightly behind her. **_

_**"Now, what approach are you going to use?" **_

_**"I'm going to use the endocardial approach." **_

_**"And why that one Dr. Swan? **_

_**"Because it's the most common one and the leads go through the vein."**_

_**Regina nodded in agreement. "Now what?" **_

_**"Now I'm going to pass the three leads through the right atrium, right ventricle and the left ventricle via the coronary sinus vein." Emma said. **_

_**Regina nodded in agreement and the nurse gave Emma the leads. Emma carefully passed the leads through each vein, her gaze not leaving the monitor of the fluoroscopy machine. **_

_**"Now I'm guiding the leads towards the heart." Emma said. **_

_**Regina looked at the monitor and saw how she was moving inside the vein and stopping the moment the leads planted themselves inside the heart of the patient. **_

_**"Good Dr. Swan." Regina complimented her. "Now use the other end of the lead and place it in the pocket you created under the skin of the patient's upper chest."**_

_**Emma nodded and started to do what Regina told her.**_

_**"Now I'm going to test the leads." Emma told Regina while passing a small amount of energy through them. **_

_**"What are you feeling?" Emma asked the patient. **_

_**"I'm feeling my heart beat faster." the woman said softly. **_

_**"That's good Mrs. Douglas." Regina answered softly. "What about pain?" **_

_**"None." Mrs. Douglas answered back. **_

_**"Then you can continue to the next step Dr. Swan."**_

_**"Now I will connect the leads to the pacemaker." Emma said. After half an hour she finished placing the pacemaker. Regina smiled at the result. **_

_**"Good job Dr. Swan." she said while smiling brightly. "Now I will use the programmer to finish setting the pacemaker and we are good to go."**_

_**Emma smiled back. "Thank you Dr. Mills." **_

_**"For what Dr. Swan?" **_

_**"For giving me a chance to prove myself." she simply answered.**_

* * *

><p>"Here comes Miss Know-it-All." Ruby joked when Emma made her way to the table. "And accompanied by Dr. Mills herself."<p>

Emma smiled brightly and sat down, quietly drinking her coffee and eating a bear claw.

"So that's it, you won't tell us how it was learning from her?" Belle asked surprised.

"It was great." Emma simply said. "She is truly remarkable."

"And from what I saw, a pain." Hook said angrily. "I mean, who gives us a test so tough on our first day?"

"A good doctor?" Emma answered back. "And yes, her questions were tough, especially if you are not interested in Cardio."

"And you are?" Neal asked her sarcastically.

"Well, based on the fact that I was the only one who could answer them..." Emma tried to control her anger but the guy was a real asshole.

"Neal is just jealous because he thinks he is the smartest one of all of us." Ruby mocked him while winking at Emma.

Emma smiled appreciately. "And who were your attending doctors?

Ruby smiled. "I worked with McHatter. He is incredible! And totally hot! The nurses call him McSteamy."

Belle laughed at her best friends perkiness. "I worked with Dr. Gold. It was weird but at the same time interesting. He is such a smart and yet misunderstood man."

"He's Belle's new charitable case." Hook laughed. "I worked with Nolan. The wife." he clarified, immediately getting angry looks from the three women. "And she is like a total babe."

"She is married! To the Chief!" Belle said.

"So?" Hook asked. "Just because she is married that doesn't mean she stopped being hot."

"I don't know if your comments are meant to be compliments or are just pure insults." Emma scolded him lightly.

"I worked with Boyd in Peds." Neal said. "The woman is so happy all the time that it makes you feel terrified and doubt her mental state of being."

Everyone laughed at the table except Emma.

"With children one has to remain happy. Children are very sensible to one's emotions, so unless you want to have a crying child under your care you should try to be happy around them." Emma said quietly.

"You tell him." Ruby smiled and high-fived Emma, who then waved at the table of the attending doctors. "I heard that the Chief had an intern, Nolan, get all sick and throw up in a colonoscopy."

Everyone started laughing at the scene of the poor guy with sweet eyes throwing his breakfast away.

"That's why I hate General, it's so crude." Belle said.

"I just find it repetitive." Emma said.

"Don't let Granny hear you say that." Ruby scolded her lightly. "General is her life."

Emma was going to answer her when she looked at Regina's table and saw a blonde woman waving happily at her. Emma smiled back and returned the gesture.

"Nolan was waving at you." Belle said surprised. "And you waved back."

Emma shrugged. "That's what you usually do when someone waves hi."

"Attending doctors don't wave at interns." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Why wouldn't they do that?" Emma asked surprised. _These people are seriously weird. _

"Because they don't find us worthy enough." Neal explained. "The rite of passage from fool intern to favorite intern comes when you are acknowledged by the attending doctors."

"And that only starts to happen during second or third year." Hook added while smirking and winking at Dr. Nolan.

Emma huffed. "You truly think you are that irresistible?"

Hook smiled. "What can I say? I have charm."

"No you don't." Ruby, Belle and Emma said at the same time.

"Can't argue that." Neal smirked.

"Small town and their lack of interest in diversity." Hook huffed.

"Diversity?" Ruby huffed. "You are not eve Irish Hook!"

"My family is!" he said. "Hence, I am Irish too."

"You are as Irish as the attempt at Irish coffee this hospital serves."

The table erupted in laughter, earning some attention from the rest of tables.

"Are you quite done with the laughter?" they heard Granny ask them from behind.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"I will take that as a yes." Granny continued saying. "And since you are obviously done with eating your meal I will put you to work with other attendings.

"Yes!" Neal said while smiling brightly.

"Since Dr. Cassidy is so excited you will go and tell Chief Nolan that you are his new intern. Let's hope your stomach is stronger than Dr. Booth's."

Neal groaned and stood up, leaving the table quickly before he could hear his friends laughing at his luck.

"Dr. Lucas, you will work with Miss Boyd in Peds."

Ruby nodded and smiled softly. "I do like kids." she stood up and threw her food at the garbage before heading out of the room.

Emma looked to the table of attendings and saw that Regina was standing up, clearly making her way out of the dinner room. From what she could also see, the two blonde women were laughing and gossiping with each other, clearly amused at Regina's situation. _I wonder what they did, _Emma mused to herself.

"Dr. French, you will work with Mr. Gold again." Granny said. "It does seem that he has taken a liking to you, and hell if I'm going to mess with that man's good mood."

Belle nodded, and after saying a quick goodbye she went to the neurosurgery department.

"Now, Dr. Jones, because it seemed that you were so sure about your natural charm I will put you to work with Dr. Mills for the rest of the day."

Emma deflated instantly. She wanted to be the one that worked with Regina again, and after seeing that Belle got Dr. Gold again, she was expecting to get with Regina again. Hell, the woman tested her and she passed.

"Which leaves you Dr. Swan to work in gynecology with Dr. Nolan." Granny told her and left the two of them in clear shock.

"I am so screwed." Hook said to himself. "I never cared about Cardio."

Emma smiled. "Well, try not to say anything stupid, or egotistical or insulting, or you know, try not to speak unless she tells you to and you will survive." she finished telling him.

"Ok, I can do that." Hook tried to cheer himself up. "I will make her like me."

"No you can't." Emma mumbled to herself but then gave him a bright smile. "Good luck!"

Hook winked at her and left the room.

Emma chuckled quietly. _So that's what they were laughing about, _she thought while smiling. "He will make her get so pissed."

"I hope so because he deserves it." she heard a soft voice behind her.

Emma turned around and saw Dr. Nolan smiling brightly at her. Emma smiled back and stood up.

"Dr. Nolan." she acknowledged her. "I quite agree with you."

"If you agree then I like you already." Katherine told her while smiling.

"If you agree to agree then I also like you."

Katherine laughed. "You are funny."

"I try to be Dr. Nolan."

"Funny and respectful." she complimented Emma. "Let's hope you are also smart." she said while going out of the room, followed quietly by Emma. "So tell me Dr. Swan, how knowledgeable are you in gynecology?"

"You could ask me and see for yourself Dr. Nolan."

"Like the test Dr. Mills gave you?"

Emma blushed softly and looked down. "If you deem it appropriate." she said quietly.

_Interesting, _Katherine noted. "We can do that." she agreed. "And a little trivia game might actually be fun."

Emma nodded.

"Amnioinfusion has been proposed to cure variable deceleration due to oligohydramnios. What has the least probability to occur during amnioinfusion?" Katherine asked her.

"Abruption." Emma answered simply.

Katherine nodded, already surprised. " What is equivocal-suspicious result in OCT?"

Emma thought for a while. "It's intermittent late decelerations or significant variable decelerations."

"Good." Katherine complimented. "Final question: The BPP of a 36 wk pregnant woman shows 1 respiratory effort, 2 movements with no acceleration, one flex and Ext of the limbs, and AFI of 10 cm. The repeat of the test after 24 hours later shows the same results. What is your management?"

Emma smiled. "Pregnancy termination."

Katherine smiled brightly. "Thank you God! For bringing us a smart intern!"

Emma chuckled. "So I passed then?"

"You did Dr. Swan. I will fight Dr. Mills to keep you to myself." she said and winked at Emma.

Emma blushed immediately. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Depending on how things go with Dr. Jones today she may start to mind." Katherine and Emma laughed loudly.

"He is so gonna try to look at Dr. Mills assets." Emma said embarrassed.

Katherine nodded. "And he is going to flirt, a lot."

Emma nodded. "And Dr. Mills will get mad."

"So, so mad." Katherine said. "Perhaps we can go and see? You know, since no one is giving birth."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I'm sure our presence won't be missed and your secret is safe with me."

The two women laughed and quickly made their way to the cardiology department.

* * *

><p>"Remember when we used to laugh like that?" Katherine asked the rest of the table. "Those times..."<p>

"When we were actually excited about being in a hospital." Jefferson added while scoffing. "Now I'm terrified of sleeping in one of the extra beds."

"But clearly not terrified enough to use them for other reasons." Granny scolded him. "And don't even try to deny it because all the nurses know about you and that one girl who looked like Ariel from the Little Mermaid."

"That is true. Even I heard about it." Regina mocked him.

Jefferson smirked at her and stood up, quickly leaving them laughing at his expense. Granny was the next one to stand up.

"Well, since they seem to be having a lot of fun it's my duty to go and crash the party."

The women laughed while watching Granny talk with the interns who were clearly spooked.

"I wonder which one I will get now." Ashley mused loudly. "Not Cassidy again, please not Cassidy again."

"Didn't Granny tell you who she was appointing to you?" Regina asked surprised.

"No." Katherine smirked. "Did she tell you?"

"Well, I already chose who will help me during the day so I'm covered." she said while standing up and gathering her things. "Good luck you two." she told them while leaving the table.

Regina quickly made her way to one of the restrooms. She had to be more careful around her colleagues, especially when talking about Emma. It had always been hard enough to find a smart and calm intern, and based on the comments her fellow doctors made about the rest of the patch, she got la creme de la creme. And there was also the fact that Emma wanted to choose Cardiology as her specialty. Regina smiled brightly because she knew that Emma would always prefer to work with her than with the rest of the doctors, which also helped her to not cope with the rest of interns. It was a win-win situation for the two of them. She looked at her reflection and saw that the usually cold and serious woman who stared back had been changed for a softly blushed and sweet smile woman. Surprised at how obvious her emotions were, she tried to put a serious face for show. It was a failed attempt because the moment she remembered that Emma was going to work with her the smile appeared automatically. _Damn me and my obvious emotions, _Regina groaned and left the bathroom in a quick haste.

When she got to the Cardiology department she saw that instead of Emma waiting for her there was a young man with black hair and blue eyes staring intently at her. Not staring, devouring her. Regina crossed her eyes at the thought of having this man follow her during the rest of the day.

"Dr. Mills." she heard him say while following her. "My name is Killian Jones and I will be your intern for the rest of the day."

Regina huffed. "I chose Dr. Swan."

Hook stopped midway. "Granny... I mean Dr. Lucas sent her to work with Dr. Nolan."

Regina stopped mid step and looked at the man. "What Nolan?"

"Dr. Katherine Nolan." he whispered.

Regina cackled. _So that's why she was being all cryptic and friendly with Emma, _she realized while stopping mid-laugh. Her intern had just been stolen and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, no more apple pies for Eugenia was what she was going to do.

"Are you ok Dr. Mills?" she heard Hook ask her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He flinched at her tone. "Well, because you stopped talking."

"It's better to say nothing when one has nothing to say." Regina said while starting to move again. "I suppose you will have to do."

Hook smiled brightly and pumped his fist. Now that he was accepted by Dr. Mills he could go ahead and use his extra charm on her.

"It's so great to be learning from such a smart and beautiful woman."

Regina ignored him.

"And to think that you already have so many awards and nominations."

Regina stopped in annoyance. "And why is that such a hard thing to grasp?"

"Well, because of your age of course, and of the fact that you are a woman."

"Dr. Jones, did you seriously just tell me that you doubt my capabilities as a doctor because of my gender?"

Hook froze and stopped talking, which was the only advice that Emma gave her. Doing the opposite had been his plan the whole time, especially because he assumed Emma was tricking him into making a bad impression. It turns out that the advice had been good and that now he had messed his only chance at being seen as more than just a cute face.

"No..." He gulped and waited for Dr. Mills verdict.

"Because it seemed like you meant it like that." Regina said angrily. "And one thing that I absolutely hate is men with retrograde minds."

"I swear I didn't mean it like that Dr. Mills." Hook started to ramble. "But you know, you are truly beautiful and hot so I was just trying to compliment you without being so obvious about your looks."

Regina raised her hand and stopped him before he could finish his idea. "So you are not interested in my knowledge but on the possibility of taking me to bed?"

Hook's jaw fell open at the statement. Yes, that was what he wanted but he didn't expect it to be so obvious. "Is that a trick question?" he asked hopefully.

Regina almost went to hit the man. His stupidity was beyond measure and now she clearly missed Emma. The difference between the two of them was gigantic, and while Emma had been flirty, Hook was just plain vulgar. It was insulting to even try to engage in a conversation with the man.

"You are no longer going to follow me Dr. Jones, ever." she said angrily. "And every time Eugenia sends you to work with me I will send you to do physical exams at the General department."

Hook froze. "But, but you can't do that. I am meant to learn."

"And I am meant to save lives, but with you next to me I won't be able to do so." Regina smirked evilly. "And since my presence in this hospital is more important than you I think the board will be on my side." she argued and then started to make her way to Mrs. Douglas room. "I suggest you go to report your presence and willingness to help to Chief Nolan before I go personally to the board and demand your termination."

Hook nodded and quickly ran out of the cardiology department. Regina huffed in annoyance and continued her way to Mrs. Douglas room. _Stupid interns and stupid egotistical personalities, _Regina continued to mentally ramble while opening the door and quickly stopping mid-way. _Seriously, how many times was she going to stop and get surprised, _she thought the moment she saw Emma sitting at one of the chairs and talking amicably with Mrs. Douglas.

"So what is a young, pretty and sweet woman from Boston doing here in Storybrooke, Maine?" Mrs. Douglas asked Emma sweetly.

Emma smiled sadly. "My mother has become quite sick and I came back to take care of her."

"And didn't you have a life back in Boston? A boyfriend?"

Regina intently waited for an answer to that question.

"No boyfriend." Emma laughed.

"Girlfriend?"

_Seriously, what is wrong_ _with this woman and the very personal questions, _Regina huffed in anger.

"No girlfriend either." Emma winked at her and Mrs. Douglas laughed.

"I have a wonderful grandson who is just your age." Mrs. Douglas said. "He is quite an accomplished lawyer and has his own practice. Maybe I can introduce you when he comes?

Emma laughed loudly. "How can I say no to you, Mrs. Douglas."

Mrs. Douglas smiled. "Your mother is very lucky to have you."

Emma nodded and Regina saw the deep sadness that statement made Emma feel. She decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Hi Mrs. Douglas." she said softly while entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful thanks to you and this young sweet woman." Mrs. Douglas smiled.

Emma blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "It was all Dr. Mills."

"Nonsense dear. I heard you during my surgery and I know Dr. Mills won't mind sharing the credit, isn't that right?" Mrs. Douglas asked Regina.

"In this case I can make an exception and not take all the credit." Regina teased lightly.

Emma laughed and nodded. "Well, in that case I cannot deny my involvement."

The three women laughed and Regina looked at how carefree Emma looked when she smiled.

"No pain at all then?" Regina asked.

"None." Mrs. Douglas confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina smiled one last time and headed for the door. "Please don't hesitate to call a nurse if something were to change."

Mrs. Douglas nodded and Regina left the room quietly. It took a few minutes but soon enough she felt a presence behind her and she saw Emma smiling softly at her.

"I take it things didn't go well with Dr. Jones?"

"You assume correctly." Regina said softly. "And I take it things at the OB/Gyn are running smoothly?"

Emma laughed. "You assume correctly."

Regina huffed in anger. "It was not Katherine's right to steal my intern."

"Your intern?" Emma asked with amusement.

"Yes, I found you first."

"Am I an object then that is used by first found basis?"

Regina immediately looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know Dr. Mills, I was just messing with you." Emma smirked. "And besides, even I would crawl if I got Jones as my intern."

"The man's stupidity could fill an ocean."

"I told you, we are living it, the douche apocalypse."

Regina laughed. "Well, didn't expect it to hit so close to home."

"It's everywhere Dr. Mills, there is no running from it."

_Not everywhere, _Regina thought to herself. "Thankfully I'm immune."

"That I don't doubt." Emma winked at her.

Regina was going to answer her but then Emma's pager went off. She looked apologetically at her.

"It's Dr. Nolan." Emma said. "A woman 36 weeks old pregnant just came in ready to give birth."

Regina nodded in understanding. "Go have fun."

"Fun in smelling poop and blood?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Regina laughed. "The miracle of life."

"Still prefer to see vaginas do other things." Emma cackled and ran, leaving behind a surprised and slightly aroused Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma and Katherine were making their way to the Cardiology department, excited about the prospect of watching Regina scream and take Hook out of his pedestal. The two of them stopped the moment they heard voices talking angrily with each other. Well, mostly one voice talking angrily.<p>

"Well, we can assume that things are not going well for Dr. Jones." Emma said.

_"Well, because of your age of course, and of the fact that you are a woman" _they heard Hook say.

"Did he really say that?" Katherine asked in complete shock.

"He just dug his own grave." Emma said amused. "And I told him that his best option was to not talk at all."

_"Dr. Jones, did you seriously just tell me that you doubt my capabilities as a doctor because of my gender?" _they heard Regina ask angrily.

"She is so mad." Katherine noted. "Not that he doesn't deserve it, the man is a pig."

Emma nodded in agreement. "That and clearly delusional about himself."

The two women chuckled.

"So tell me Dr. Swan, what are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

"I'm doing a surgical internship?" Emma asked.

Katherine laughed. "You know what I meant."

Emma nodded. "My mother is sick and I came to take care of her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katherine said softly.

Emma shrugged. "Don't be. That's just life."

Katherine was going to answer but then they heard Hook ramble loudly.

_"But you know, you are truly beautiful and hot so I was just trying to compliment you without being so obvious about your looks." _

"He didn't." Katherine said petrified.

"He did." Emma confirmed.

. _"So you are not interested in my knowledge but on the possibility of taking me to bed?" _they heard an angry Regina say angrily.

"Shit, we need to stop him before Regina get's his ass kicked." Katherine started to move but got stopped by Emma.

"Whatever happens to him he deserves it." Emma told her quietly. "And I know that Dr. Mills won't fire him."

"You certainly don't know her at all Emma." Katherine said, completely forgetting about formalities. "She _will _get his job taken away from him."

"I don' think so." she assured the blonde. "Because she knows how it feels like to be an intern."

Katherine looked to where an angry Regina was scolding a jaw-slacked Hook.

_"You are no longer going to follow me Dr. Jones, ever. And every time Eugenia sends you to work with me I will send you to do physical exams at the General department." _Katherine heard Regina say loudly.

She turned around and looked at Emma with complete awe. "You were right. How did you know?"

"I didn't." Emma answered. "But I hoped she did the right thing and just punished him for being a jackass."

"It seems that way." Katherine mused out-loud. _To see Regina this way is so weird, and all of it happening after meeting Emma. A coincidence? I think not. _

"Dr. Nolan, your pager." Emma told her while smiling.

Katherine nodded in appreciation and read it. "A woman in labor is coming soon."

"Can I assist you during the delivery?" Emma asked.

Katherine smiled and nodded. "You may Emma. But I will page you when you can come."

"Am I not going with you now?" Emma asked surprised.

"No, you are going to help vent out our dear Dr. Mills." Katherine smirked and quickly ran out of the Cardio department.

Emma looked around and saw that Regina was still talking angrily with Hook. When she turned around and started to make her way to the left side of the building she realized where she was going. Quietly avoiding an angry Hook and Regina she made her way to Mrs. Douglas room and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hello Mrs. Douglas." she told the woman who had stirred up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like they just made a hole on my chest and passed wires thought it."

Emma laughed. "Well, that's what happened."

Mrs. Douglas laughed. "You have a sense of humor. Unlike the other nurses from this hospital."

"I am not a nurse. I am an intern."

Mrs. Douglas stared at her and then recognition flickered in her eyes. "You were in my surgery. You are Miss Swan."

Emma nodded. "Nice to see you can remember my name."

"Easy after hearing Dr. Mills say it like a mantra."

Emma cackled. "Yes, she does seem to like to say it."

Mrs. Douglas nodded. "So what is a young, pretty and sweet woman from Boston doing here in Storybrooke, Maine?"

Emma looked down in soft anger. _Seriously, everyone kept asking her the same question all the time. _

"My mother has become quite sick and I came back to take care of her." Emma told her softly.

"And didn't you have a life back in Boston? A boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend." Emma laughed.

"Girlfriend?" .

"No girlfriend either." Emma winked at her and Mrs. Douglas laughed. _Although there is a certain brunette that I like quite a lot, _she finished the sentence mentally.

"I have a wonderful grandson who is just your age." Mrs. Douglas said. "He is quite an accomplished lawyer and has his own practice. Maybe I can introduce you when he comes?

Emma laughed loudly, already knowing that she was going to pretend to be sick that day. "How can I say no to you, Mrs. Douglas."

Mrs. Douglas smiled. "Your mother is very lucky to have you."

_The mother that didn't want me until last week, _Emma thought dejectedly. Her mind was taking her to a dark place of self-loathing and selfishness. Here she was, in a new town full of weird people that had no personal boundaries and kept rambling about their provincial life. And she was here because a mother that never loved her asked her to come. She was truly pathetic.

"Hi Mrs. Douglas." she heard a soft voice say from behind her.

Emma smiled immediately and felt her heart sore in excitement. She knew the owner of such a deep and sweet velvet voice. Without knowing it she had been missing to hear it, to hear it say her name. Turning around to look at the owner she saw Regina Mills entering the room. _Her Regina_ had finally found her.


	3. Bar Confessions

**Author's Note: **New chapter people! Thank you so much for all your follows! I am really liking how this story is going, and it is certainly nice to make the characters be more friendly with each other. No Beta so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>After an exhausting, but yet wonderful first day, Emma made her way to the dressing room to get changed. Honestly, to be part of a delivery was not one of her favorite things to do, but at the same time it was always a sight to see how new life came to the world. It made her realize that somehow she was responsible for helping that young soul make it. That, and the fact that she managed to bump with Regina three times and the woman seemed delighted at the fact. Seriously, she still couldn't see why she was called the Evil Queen, the woman was a total delight to be with.<p>

_**"Fancy seeing you again Dr. Mills." Emma smiled at the brunette woman who was making her way to the exam room. **_

_**Regina smiled softly. "It seems you survived your delivery?" **_

_**Emma chuckled. "It wasn't so bad. Dr. Nolan certainly makes things interesting in the ER." **_

_**Regina looked amused. "Is that so?" **_

_**Emma nodded. "Well, she also gave me a test. To see if I was intelligent enough." Emma added, making Regina blush. **_

_**"I imagine you passed it with flying colors." **_

_**Emma smiled at Regina's shyness and opened the door for her before going inside. Regina nodded in appreciation. **_

_**"I did." Emma answered sweetly. "Don't tell Dr. Nolan, but yours was harder." **_

_**Regina laughed loudly, making some technicians look at her in complete shock. "She deserves it for talking to Eugenia behind my back and stealing you from me." **_

_**"Is that so?" Emma asked amused by Regina's possessiveness. **_

_**"It was a conspiracy Dr. Swan." Regina whispered. "You see, we attending doctors have a competition going on: Who can get the best interns to work with them and choose their field by the end of their residency." **_

_**"I see..." Emma smiled knowingly. "And here I was thinking that you appreciated me because of my personality. Turns out you only like my brain." **_

_**"Would it make you feel better if I said that it is a very intriguing brain?" Regina joked sweetly. **_

_**"After seeing a baby surrounded in poop and blood come into the world..." Emma said while flinching. "Any kind of compliment will make me feel better." **_

_**Regina laughed again. "Deliveries are not a part of medicine that I miss." **_

_**"Tell me about it." Emma agreed. "What did you do during my absence?" **_

_**Regina smiled at Emma's enthusiasm. "Nothing interesting. Just some basic pacemaker replacements." **_

_**"Sad I missed it." **_

_**"Sad you missed it." Regina surprised herself by saying. "Turns out your presence is one of the few I can tolerate." **_

_**Emma smiled brightly. **_

"Earth to Emma, earth to Emma!" Ruby said while making her way inside the dresser and sitting on one of the benches.

Emma smiled. "Hey Ruby."

"First day and I'm already so sore." Ruby continued complaining. "You know what will make things better?"

"Going home to sleep?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Alcohol!" Hook screamed while coming inside. "I had the worst day ever thanks to the Evil Queen."

Emma flinched internally but refused to comment.

"Tried your hand at seducing her, didn't you?" Ruby mocked him.

"She is fucking crazy!" he started to say loudly. "I was just complimenting her looks and she went ballistic. No wonder she is single."

"Well, with men like you around..." Emma said. "It's not so hard to see why she is single."

Ruby cackled.

"Thank you Swan." Hook groaned.

"I did warn you." Emma smiled. "You know, less is more."

"I know, I know. Next time I will listen to you."

"Dr. Nolan is a badass." Neal said while coming inside the room all smiling. "He is super cool and open to interns opinions."

"So lame." Ruby whispered to Emma who chocked a laugh.

"Laugh all you want Swan, but he let me assist in a laparotomy." Neal said proudly, earning congratulations from Ruby and Hook.

Emma just chuckled and kept on putting her stuff away. "Good job Neal." she complimented him softly.

"Bet it was way better than filling paperwork with Dr. Mills and cleaning sweat from a pregnant woman giving birth?" he sassed.

Emma chuckled. "How would I know? Since I didn't do any of those things."

"But you worked with Mills and Nolan." Ruby asked surprised. "Those woman never allow interns to touch their patients."

Before Emma could answer Belle ran inside the room and grabbed Emma by the shoulders and shook her violently. "How was it?!"

"How was what?" Emma asked confused.

"How was it operating with Dr. Mills?"

"Wait, you operated with the Evil Queen?" Hook asked shocked.

"Her name is Dr. Mills." Emma finally flinched. "And yes, she let me put a pacemaker."

If they were congratulating Neal before, the moment Emma told me she had operated with Regina the room went completely crazy.

"Good job Emma!" Ruby smiled brightly and high fived her. "Granny told me once that since Regina started to work for the hospital no intern has been allowed to be inside the ER with her."

Belle nodded. "And to even operate with her..." Belle gushed. "It must have been amazing."

Emma nodded. "She was incredible. Before we went to the surgery the patient had a sudden cardiac arrest and Dr. Mills revived her in the middle of an exam room."

Belle jumped like a child, clearly excited. "I hope Granny chooses me as her intern."

Emma flinched softly at the prospect of someone else working with Regina. _Strange, _she noticed, _I never get jealous. _

"Maybe you can say something to Granny tonight?" Belle asked Ruby.

"No, no. I love you Belle and you are my best friend, but I won't mess with Granny's lists. I value my life, thank you very much."

Emma exhaled the breath she had been unconsciously holding. _Why was she suddenly being so territorial about Regina? _she asked herself. Emma had never been a selfish person, and in fact she was not that competitive when it came to surgeries. Yes, she fought when she really liked to be in one or wanted to see a doctor operate, but it wasn't like she schemed and planned to hurt other interns in order to get things.

_**"So Swan..." Katherine started to interrogate her while prepping up. "How are you liking our small town of Storybrooke?"**_

_**"You mean the gossip, the people that seem to know everything about you and their lack of personal boundaries?" Emma asked sarcastically. **_

_**Katherine laughed. "Nicely put."**_

_**"I'm liking it." Emma shrugged. "In Boston no one really knows you, but here..."**_

_**"It seems like you belong." Katherine finished. "David and I felt the same way." **_

_**"You mean Dr. Nolan?" Emma asked suspiciously. **_

_**"Yes. We met at a conference in DC, and after talking and hanging out for a week I realized that I was completely crazy about him." Katherine laughed. "And you can imagine how unpredictable I can be." **_

_**Emma nodded. **_

_**"So I decided to grab my things and come work at the same hospital he was working at." Katherine laughed. "We dated a couple of months and then he popped up the question." **_

_**Emma smiled softly. "And here you are now." **_

_**"And here we are now 10 years later." Katherine mused softly. **_

_**"Do you miss it?" **_

_**Katherine looked up at Emma. **_

_**"Do you miss the big city?" **_

_**Katherine shook her head. "During the first couple of years I did. I missed my privacy and family. But after a while I learned to love that everyone seemed to know or suspect they knew everything about me. That and the friendliness of patients." she smiled softly. "If you go around town you will see someone you helped treat or save and they will know it too." **_

_**"You mean you see them after seeing their insides?" Emma gulped a little. **_

_**"Yes, we do." Katherine laughed. "And you get used to it." **_

_**"I hope so." Emma whispered. "Because everyone seems to want to know everything about me and I'm simply not like that. My life is my own." **_

_**"You remind me a lot of Regina." Katherine laughed. "She also came from a big city and was always careful about people knowing about her life." **_

_**Emma instantly got interested. "Dr. Mills is not from Storybrooke?" **_

_**"You think a woman like that could come from this town?" **_

_**Emma smiled knowingly. **_

_**"She is from New York and she came here I think 7 or 8 years ago." Katherine tried to remember. "The moment we saw her perform in an ER was the moment we realized she was the big deal. She was, is, a prodigy and probably one of the best cardiologist this country has ever seen." **_

_**"I know." Emma said while smiling. "I could see that during our surgery." **_

_**"She let you go inside?" Katherine asked surprised. **_

_**"She allowed me to place the pacemaker." Emma shrugged like it was nothing. **_

_**"Well, would you look at that." Katherine chuckled. "First time in 8 years that I see an intern working in the same ER as Regina." **_

_**"But isn't she required to teach interns?" **_

_**"Yes she is." Katherine conceded. "But most of the time they watch through the observation room and fill the paperwork of the patient. She has never allowed them to be inside the ER, and definitely not operate on a patient." **_

_**Emma's smile became bigger. **__I'm the first intern she ever allows to operate with her, _**_Emma thought while blushing softly. _**

_**"You know what that means?" Katherine asked amused by the blonde's obvious infatuation. **_

_**Emma shook her head. **_

_**"It means that Regina likes you, Dr. Swan." **_

_**"And I like Dr. Mills as well. She is an outstanding doctor." **_

"So Mills let you operate." Neal huffed angrily, immediately interrupting her thoughts. "Big thing."

"You are just jealous of Emma." Belle told him. "And that you are just too terrified of Dr. Mills to even talk in her presence."

"I am not!" Neal said. "I just wasn't prepared." he mumbled.

"Well, that's why we have tomorrow." Emma finished the discussion. "Which means that my bed is waiting for me."

"You are not coming with us to get some drinks?" Ruby asked surprised. "Come on Swan, live a little!"

"I don't know if my presence will be liked by all of you." she said while looking at Neal who shrugged.

"I said I liked you Swan." Neal tried to smile. "So no, I don't mind."

"And even if he minded we will tell you to come." Belle finished and shot him a look. "You are way cooler anyway."

This earned a laugh from Hook, Ruby and Emma.

"Besides, the only way I will be able to tell you about my day getting urine and poop samples is if I have a beer in my hand." Hook said dramatically.

Emma laughed and nodded. "I guess one beer won't kill me. But then I'm going home."

* * *

><p><em>Why did I let Katherine talk me into this? <em>Regina asked herself while getting dressed and combing her hair one last time before leaving the hospital. It had been a very long and confusing day. She was tired, angry and excited at the same time, which wasn't a great combination to have. She was tired because of all the surgeries, mad at Dr. Jones and excited about having Emma Swan as an intern. Turns out her friends know when to ask her for things because Katherine, again taking advantage of her vulnerability, approached her and invited her to The Rabbit's Hole, a bar that was frequented by the doctors from Storybrooke Hospital. Instead of denying her invitation as usual, Regina found herself agreeing to go, earning herself a surprised smile from Katherine. Now, now she was regretting her decision to try to be 'normal and 'hang out' with her peers.

"Regina!" Katherine screamed the moment she saw her. "You look very hot." she winked.

Emma smirked. "Don't let David hear you."

"I hear her." David smiled and nodded to Regina. "And I agree with her. You look rather dashing tonight."

"You only tell men that they look dashing." Ashley scolded him. "What Regina looks is hot."

Regina blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Bet she is trying to get some loving going on tonight." Jefferson said while winking at Regina. "I know I need some."

Katherine laughed. "A little loving is not bad from time to time."

"My love life is fine, thank you very much." Regina said softly.

"You still dating that nurse, Locksley?" Jefferson asked surprised. "Though that was a one night kinda thing."

"It was." Regina said.

"That's not what I have heard." Katherine mocked her. "It appears that you put a spell on the man."

"A spell?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"That or you are very good in bed." Jefferson said crudely, earning a scold from the three women at the table. "But the thing is that the nurses don't talk about anything else."

"And why is that surprising?" Katherine asked. "Nurses always talk."

"Well, they can stop talking about us because nothing happened. We were just two consenting adults wanting to have a good time." Regina huffed angrily.

"Maybe you wanted that, but it appears he wanted more sweetheart." Jefferson said while laughing. "Don't make me remind you about the flowers and chocolates you got two weeks ago."

"He gave you flowers?" Katherine asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina shrugged. "Didn't find it interesting enough?"

"Of course it matters!" Ashley said. "Flowers mean relationship."

"For men flowers do mean relationship." David conceded.

"I don't want a relationship with him." Regina said exasperated.

"I bet he that he got filled ideas with the nurses talking non-stop about his new conquest." Ashley huffed. "I hate nurses."

"Your husband is a nurse!" Katherine said.

"Sean is a paramedic. It is completely different." Ashley defended herself. "And nurses are so gossipy."

"That is true." David agreed. "Want to find out something you just need to go and ask the nurses. They have eyes everywhere."

"Who has eyes everywhere?" they heard a man's voice ask.

Regina turned around and saw Robin Locksley with two drinks in his hands smiling brightly at her.

"Hey Regina." he said sweetly while giving her the drink. "Fancy a drink?"

Regina smiled politely and took it. "Robin."

The man looked to the empty seat that was right next to Regina's, and when the woman refused to invite him to seat he took it upon himself and sat down. "Good evening." he told the rest of the table.

"Hey." Katherine answered while smirking.

"I have been wanting to talk you." Robin told Regina.

"As you can imagine, I have been very busy." Regina said straight to the point.

"Roland has been asking about you." Robin said while drinking his beer.

"How is Roland?" Regina asked genuinely. Robin introduced her to his child one day and although Regina found the idea weird, the child was truly sweet.

"He is doing well." Robin smiled at seeing Regina's interest. "Learning new things at school and being a normal 4 year old."

"It's nice to hear that." Regina conceded and took her drink.

The silence around the table was obvious, and wanting to interrupt it Ashley looked around the bar and smiled brightly, immediately getting Katherine's attention and whispering in her ear. Katherine looked to where Ashley was pointing and saw the new interns making their way to one of the booths.

"Would you look at that?" she faked surprise. "It seems we are not the only ones in need of a drink after our first day." she pointed at the interns.

Regina turned around and unconsciously searched for Emma. The moment she saw her she almost stopped breathing. The blonde woman was wearing a fitted red jacket that was underlined with a white tank top that showed the woman's shaped abs. Gulping softly she moved her gaze downwards and saw that she complimented the look with probably the skinniest blue jeans she had ever seen. The clothes were common, and although it was a simple attire, Regina found herself hypnotized and unable to tear her gaze away until Emma turned and saw her looking. The two women looked at each other and smiled brightly in appreciation, and like Regina had done before, Emma also absorbed Regina's look, which made the brunette pat herself in the back for deciding to come nicely dressed. She would have continued her examination of Emma and how her emerald eyes darkened the more she kept on staring but she felt a shoe hit her foot. Katherine was smiling knowingly at her.

"... he wasn't that bad." she heard David say. "He assisted me in a laparotomy and he did ok."

"With me he was a complete mess." Ashley complained.

"I loved my intern." Katherine gushed, earning a mean look from Regina. "She is smart, intelligent and respectful. She assisted me on a delivery."

"You allowed an intern to assist you?" David asked surprised and chuckled. "Well, that's a first. Who was your intern?"

"Emma Swan."

Regina saw how the man looked mildly surprised but still managed to hide it rather well.

"I knew she was special the moment I interviewed her." David said while smiling.

"If Regina approved of the girl..." Katherine mused.

"Approved?" Jefferson asked sarcastically. "They operated together."

"You let someone operate with you?" Robin asked surprised.

Regina groaned, obviously upset at the presence of the male nurse. "She knew the subject, was prepared and followed orders."

"An intern that follows orders?" Ashley asked surprised. "Dibs on Swan for tomorrow."

"No, I want Swan." Jefferson said loudly. "And she is kinda hot, in a butch kinda way." he gushed to himself. "It's McSteamy time."

"Don't even go there." Katherine said. "I don't think Swan is interested in that part of your anatomy."

"She is not?" Jefferson asked sadly.

"Well, one can suspect..."

Regina looked mortified at her friend, her blush unconsciously becoming more obvious. She knew she was attracted to Emma, that was a given. But was the blonde attracted to her?

"I need to use the restroom." Regina said abruptly while standing up and quickly making her way to the back of the bar.

"I think I'll follow her." Robin smirked and also left.

"Do you think we should warn him?" Jefferson asked.

"Warn him that Regina is not interested in him? _But on a blonde intern, _Katherine finished internally. "I don't think so."

"You are a very mean woman." David laughed and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we are not the only ones wanting to drink our problems away." Hook said the moment they entered the Rabbit Hole. "The A-Team is also drinking."<p>

Emma looked up and saw the attending doctors smirking and laughing with each other. She automatically searched for Regina, and surprisingly the brunette was also staring at her. _Damn, _Emma thought the moment she saw Regina's outfit, _she looks incredible. _Emma gulped and gazed down, seeing the tight black skirt that the older doctor was sporting splendidly. That, and the fact that she was using a red shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage and combined perfectly with her red plump lips made Emma's breath become erratic. She imagined herself approaching the woman and kissing those lips soundlessly until the lipstick was completely gone from them.

"And there is Dr. Mills sitting with Robin Locksley." Ruby gushed.

"The nurse?" Belle asked back. "So they really are together?"

Emma instantly deflated at the possibility of Regina being with someone else. She saw the way the man was trying to get her attention back, and smiling she realized that Regina had not stopped looking at her. Her brown eyes were piercing and lustful, a sign that made Emma become more conscious of herself. Nevertheless, it seemed that Regina was liking what she was seeing because she saw Katherine smirking at the two of them while somehow getting Regina's attention back to the conversation.

"Well, foolish man." Hook complained. "To get himself with such a woman."

"You are saying that because you are hurt and she ignored you." Belle mocked him further.

"It seems you quite like Dr. Mills." Emma told Belle cautiously.

"Belle has had a crush on her since she investigated about the attending doctors." Ruby laughed when Belle hit her softly. "Don't deny it Belle, we know you go for both teams."

"I wouldn't mind going for her team." Belle said softly.

Emma smiled knowingly, and yet she felt jealous that someone else wanted Regina. _Weird jealousy that is making me dislike people, _Emma complained and gulped her beer in one drink.

"She is too smart and complicated for her own good." Neal told the table while coming with a round of shots and giving each person one. "To our first day!"

They all drank the shot and coughed.

"Shit Neal, what the fuck did you just give us?!" Ruby complained.

"Fireball?" he shrugged. "Fast and cheap."

"We are almost 30 Neal." Belle coughed more. "We are meant to drink better alcohol. And I don't think it is a bad thing for a woman to be smart and complicated."

"Keep thinking that and you will stay single." Hook said, earning a nod and laugh from Neal.

"Assholes." Ruby muttered and got another round of shots. "But Neal is right, it's easy and cheap, so drink!"

They all took another shot and Emma felt how she was getting softly buzzed. Clearly, her idea of having just one beer was going down the toilet fast.

"I mean, the woman is a total babe." Hook said. "But so high on herself..."

"That she is." Neal said while gulping a beer that he seemed to have brought. "Still, a nice fuck with her and boom you are done."

Emma saw red the moment Neal said that, and angrily she stood up from the table. "I'm gonna get another beer." she groaned while quickly making her way to the bar.

Instead of asking the bartender for another beer she asked for directions to the bathroom, which turns out was near the exit of the establishment. _Well, at least they have bathrooms, _she complained while moving around people and feeling their sweat touching her skin. _Hate bars and hate sweaty people, _she continued rambling while moving and finally stopping when she found a long alley. Nevertheless, what truly left her frozen was the fact that Regina was angrily talking to Robin, who seemed intoxicated enough.

"You know you want me Regina." he said while trying to get closer to the brunette. "We had fun."

"It was a onetime occurrence Robin." Regina said angrily. "And clearly a mistake on my part."

"Why do you do this? Why do you keep people away?" Robin whined and tried to kiss Regina who barely managed to hold him back. "I really like you. And Roland loves you."

"Don't use your son on me." Regina screamed in anger. "That is a low thing to do Robin."

Robin flinched and again went for her lips, which in return earned a scream from Regina who was trying to free herself.

Emma saw red the moment the man threw himself at Regina, and quickly she approached the two of them and separated them.

"She said she is not interested." Emma spat at him.

"This doesn't concern you." he tried to say seductively. "My girlfriend and I like it rough."

"It does concern me because she said no and you are abusing her." Emma said angrily. "And unless you want me to call the cops you will go away."

Robin looked conflicted. "Come on Gina, tell her that it was a misunderstanding."

Regina woke from her self-created hole and looked at Emma who seemed to be containing herself.

"You heard her Robin." Regina whispered. "I want nothing to do with you."

Robin looked at the two women and angrily left them.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked softly while approaching Regina. "Regina?" Emma asked again when she didn't receive an answer.

_**Regina was walking angrily towards the bathroom, upset at having Robin so close to her and at the same time incapable of understanding why she was feeling such a strong pull towards Emma. For God's sake she just met the woman and nevertheless here she was wanting and craving her touch. It certainly made her wonder about her mental state. **_

_**"Wait Regina." she heard Robin from behind. **_

_**"What Robin? Can't you see I want to go to the bathroom." **_

_**"I thought that was a ruse so you and I could get away." he smiled seductively. **_

_**"It was a ruse so that I, and only I, could get away." Regina answered angrily. "Why can't you see that I want nothing with you." **_

_**"Wait, what?" Robin asked shocked. "I think I heard you wrong." **_

_**"No you didn't!" Regina said exasperated. "We slept together once and that was it." **_

_**Robin looked somberly at her. "It was more than that." **_

_**"No it wasn't Robin."**_

_**Robin shrugged. "I really like you and Roland loves you." **_

_**"Why are you getting your son involved. That's not fair for your son or me." **_

_**"Because I believe we can be together." **_

_**"And what, be a family?" Regina asked sarcastically. When she saw Robin's face she realized those were her intentions. **_

_**"I don't want any kind of relationship with you Robin." Regina said angrily.**_

_**"Why do you do this? Why do you keep people away?" Robin whined and tried to kiss her. "I really like you. And Roland loves you." **_

_**"Don't use your son on me!" Regina screamed in anger. "It's a low thing to do Robin." **_

_**Robin flinched and again went for her lips, which in return made her scream in fear.**_

_**"She said she is not interested." Regina heard Emma's voice from behind and saw the blonde looking at Robin angrily. **_

It was the feeling of Emma's proximity what made Regina get out of her shelf. She had been remembering her conversation with Robin and how blind he had been about everything. She had become scared of the man and how he had disregarded her denial. And then Emma appeared and saved her, quite literally, from a man that was forcing himself on her. Regina was lost in the feeling of having Emma so close to her. It was truly intoxicating, to smell the mixture of vanilla and alcohol emanating from her. She had been terrified of Robin and what he seemed to be capable of, and somehow Emma had come to save her. Emma had found her and was right now grabbing her shoulders.

"Regina, please answer me." Emma begged the woman who seemed to be in shock.

Dazed and confused brown eyes looked at her with admiration and softness. "Emma?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't." Regina said softly. "Thanks to you."

Emma shrugged. "I'm glad I was here to help."

"I'm also glad you were here to help." Regina whispered while unconsciously getting closer to Emma.

"Regina..." Emma gulped, immediately feeling the air getting heavier. "I am so angry right now."

"Why are you angry?"

"I wanted to hit him and render him unconscious." Emma whispered. "And when I saw him kissing you..." she choked. "I felt so angry."

"Oh Emma..." Regina whispered back and grabbed her hands.

"But that's not all." she said quietly. "That's not the only thing I felt."

"What else did you feel?" Regina husked.

"I felt so jealous." Emma whispered. "I saw him kissing your lips and I realized that I wanted to be the one kissing you."

Regina gulped, her breath hitching and her eyes getting darker.

"Since I saw you at that table I haven't been able to stop thinking about my lips on yours. Of me sucking and kissing away your red lipstick away." Emma continued saying.

Regina groaned at the image.

"To feel your body melting with mine, your tongue clashing with mine and the taste of your neck and the throbbing of your pulse under my teeth." Emma whispered and got even closer. "And I know I shouldn't feel these things, at least not this soon, but somehow you have bewitched me. I want you Regina. The idea of you with anyone else drives me crazy."

"Emma..." Regina whispered and looked at dark emerald eyes. "I want you too." she said while closing the distance between the two of them and kissing Emma with all her might.

Emma moaned the moment red lips made contact with her, and not sure if it was because of the alcohol she took, the feelings that emanated from her were just too good. Regina's lips were sucking and hushing her moans away, her tongue racing her lower lip and asking for an entrance that she immediately granted. Her own hands were moving around Regina's hips pulling their bodies closer, which in return earned her a soft gasp from the brunette.

"Oh Reginaaaa..." Emma implored when she felt Regina's tongue battling her own and moving through her mouth freely.

"Em...ma" Regina choked when she felt their bodies colliding.

All Regina could smell and feel was Emma. She was on a high and Emma was the drug she had used. Her lips were soft and yet plump. Her body fitted perfectly against her, and her hands were grabbing and touching her in all the right places. Emma's mouth slowly moved downwards and started to suck her pulse sweetly, switching it with small bites that made her produce the loudest moans she had ever voiced. She felt spectacular, and the way Emma was kissing her made her feel venerated and desired. She had to reciprocate what Emma was making her feel, and grabbing Emma's face she collided them together and kissed the blonde with all her might.

"Oh my God." Emma whispered when the two of them finally separated.

Regina nodded. "I agree Miss Swan."

Emma laughed. "You know, you can call me Emma."

"You have to earn that, Miss Swan." Regina teased.

"Oh, I can earn it." Emma husked darkly.

Regina gulped. "Can you?"

"Yes, I can." Emma got closer to Regina again and caressed her face softly. "But I want to do it the right way."

"The right way?" Regina asked surprised.

"I don't want to be one of those interns that get discarded the moment a doctor gets bored." Emma shrugged. "I like you Regina, a lot."

Regina smiled softly and returned the caress. "For some unknown reason I also like you a lot Miss Swan. I have never felt this strongly so fast."

Emma nodded in understanding. "You are intoxicating Regina. Your whole body calls mine and I find it impossible to resist."

"Then don't." Regina whispered and kissed Emma again, which made both women groan.

"The things you do to me." Emma husked after separating and then reattaching their lips again.

"If you want to do this right then I think I should go." Regina told her softly while prepping her face with soft kisses. "Miss Swan." she nodded and turned around.

"Dr. Mills." Emma whispered dreamily and saw the brunette calmly make her way back to the bar.

_**Regina is misunderstood by most, but I guess that's what happens when you have Regina's personality." **_

_**"Why are you telling me all this?" Emma asked suspiciously. **_

_**She felt like she was violating Regina's trust by getting information about her from others. Hell, she kept complaining about people not minding her business and here she was trying to get all the possible scoop about her. It was just wrong and Emma felt that she was crossing an invisible line that the two of them had. **_

_**"Because we have never seen Regina like this." Katherine said softly. "She has always been very closed about her feelings and emotions, but with you it's quite obvious."**_

_**"What is quite obvious?" Emma asked. **_

_**"That she likes you, of course." Katherine said. "And that you like her." **_

_**"Wait..." Emma tried to deny it but Katherine stopped her. **_

_**"Don't even try to deny it when the two of you start to make gooey eyes at each other from afar." Katherine laughed. **_

_**Emma blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "She doesn't like me that way." **_

_**"Don't make assumptions you are not sure off." Katherine told her simply. "One thing I have learned about Regina is that one can never be completely sure when it comes to things involving Regina Mills." **_

_**"So you are giving me your support?" Emma asked surprised. **_

_**"I'm not giving you anything." Katherine laughed. "I'm telling you to go for it." **_


	4. ER Decisions

**Author's note: **Another chapter people! Thank you for all your amazing comments about this story. To some of you who are wondering about the identity of Emma's father, don't worry, we are getting closer to knowing ;)

* * *

><p>After that short and yet amazing make-out session, Emma left the restaurant without saying goodbye to her friends. She was completely numbed, a nice kind of numbed, from what just happened. Maybe it was liquid courage or the anger she felt when she saw that man kissing Regina, but the case is that she just revealed her crush to Regina and it turns out it was reciprocated. The kiss had been everything she suspected it was going to be, and after having experienced the woman's lips on top of hers she found herself intoxicated and craving for more. She knew what this meant, she had heard some of her colleagues talk about this feeling, and yet when they did Emma always assumed it was an exaggeration. Nevertheless, here she was now with her heart on her sleeve and her breathing erratic. Regina Mills was an addiction and Emma had become a hopeless addict. Did she want more? Hell yes. But at the same time she wanted it to be more than just a fling. She really felt, and still feels, an unexplainable connection with the woman. Did she regret kissing Regina so soon? Not really. Was she scared of what would happen the next time they saw each other? Oh yes.<p>

_**"Emma darling." she heard Mary Margaret call from the living room. "Come and tell me about your first day." **_

_**Emma made her way slowly to the living room and saw her birth mother with a notebook on her legs. **_

_**"It was nice." Emma said simply. "Got to put a pacemaker and assist on a delivery." **_

_**"Regina Mills allowed you to operate?" Mary Margaret asked surprised. **_

_**Emma nodded.** And she let me do other nicer things,** Emma thought. **_

_**"That is wonderful news!" Mary Margaret gushed. "You must have impressed her during one of her quiz times." **_

_**Emma smiled in remembrance. "You know Dr. Mills?" **_

_**"I do." Mary Margaret smiled brightly. "She is a very talented and dedicated doctor." **_

_**"She is." Emma smiled dreamly. "I don't understand why other people seem to dislike her." **_

_**"They don't dislike her, they are intimidated." Mary Margaret explained. "Women like Dr. Mills are strange to find, and when found they are difficult to understand." **_

_**"I can see that." Emma conceded. "But I still find it unfair that if it were a man the one in Dr. Mills position the world would see his behavior as normal." **_

_**Mary Margaret nodded. "That's what women doctors face every day." **_

_**"That's what you had to face..." **_

_**"Yes, and I aspired for greatness during my whole life so that I could show the world who I was and what I was capable off." **_

_**"And you did." Emma told her softly. "You are known by everyone in the medical field, your findings and techniques are taught to all med students and you have the highest medical award one could ever receive." **_

_**"But at what price?" Mary Margaret asked sadly and clutched the diary to her chest. "Glory always comes with a price." **_

_**"I assume you are writing things you don't want to forget?" Emma asked softly, watching how fiercely her mother was holding to it.**_

_**Mary Margaret shook her head. "This is not for me Emma." she looked at her. "This is for you." **_

_**"And what am I going to find there?" she asked cautiously. **_

_**"Everything." Mary Margaret said. "My whole life. What I am incapable of admitting out-loud and my deepest joys and regrets." **_

_**"When can I read it?" **_

_**"The moment I stop being myself." Mary Margaret said scared. "The moment you see I become lost to this sickness." **_

_**"And when will that be?" Emma whispered softly, scared. **_

_**"Doctors said that I approximately had 5 to 6 months before I started to get 'confused'". **_

_**"We still have a lot of time." Emma said while grabbing Mary Margaret's hand. **_

_**Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "My sweet child. What we less have is time." she finished while caressing Emma's cheek sweetly. **_

The moment she realized Mary Margaret's mortality was the moment she realized how unfair their encounter was. She wanted to know the woman's secrets, the secrets that involved her and the ones that were a result from the woman abandoning her. One part of her was mad at Mary Margaret. That dark side of her kept telling her that the woman was selfish and manipulating, that she had contacted her because of her weakness and that the only result that was going to come from this was pain. This assumption was not incorrect, and in the line of events that were coming, the theatricality of her meeting her long lost mother, who was a renounced doctor who got Alzheimer's was not an irony that she ignored. Hitting her locker in anger Emma took a deep breath to calm herself. How could she go from thinking about her wonderful kiss with Regina to hating her birth mother and her sickness? Was she that awful and insensible?

"Emma!" Ruby screamed while sitting next to her. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked intrigued.

"I mean you went to get a beer and never came back."

"I realized I wasn't feeling so well so I just decided to go home." Emma half-lied.

"I knew you were alive." Ruby joked. "Belle was thinking that you got abducted and raped."

"I did not." Belle said while coming in. "Not the raping part at least." she blushed.

"Swan! You bailed during the best part of the night." Hook said while smiling brightly. "You missed this hot guy." he pointed at himself. "Getting it on with a hot woman."

"Dr. Zelena Green from the trauma department." Neal said while following Hook. "She is also an attending."

"She is a very good trauma doctor. Crazy, but good." Belle conceded.

"And also insatiable, if you know what I mean." Hook winked at them.

"Didn't want to know that." Emma said while gagging. "The woman certainly has an acquired taste."

Everyone excepted Hook laughed loudly.

"Swan is jealous because she needs some loving." Neal joked.

"What I need is none of your business." Emma said softly.

The men laughed loudly.

"And you wonder why you are incapable of meeting a nice girl?" Belle asked them sarcastically.

"Not me." Hook said and winked at them.

"No, you became a sex toy." Ruby told him while laughing. "Did you get a phone number?"

Hook looked embarrassed and mumbled. "Didn't have time."

"When a woman wants to be called back she makes time." Belle smirked at him.

"Don't tell me that you are upset about Dr. Green using you?" Neal asked surprised. "I mean, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Because of your low self-esteem." Emma said softly, which earned a cackle from Ruby and Belle.

"What did you say?" Neal asked angrily.

"I think you heard me." Emma responded calmly. "And that you are trying to be all tough so that I am the one that bails the confrontation."

"And I think you act like a spoiled brat. Got the attention of Dr. Mills and now you are acting all high and mighty."

"The attention I got I earned, Neal." Emma spat angrily. "And I have been nothing but nice and friendly to all of you." Emma huffed in anger.

"Emma is right." Ruby said seriously. "The attention she is getting she earned it."

"Can't deny that mate." Hook also agreed.

"So you are taking her side over mine?" Neal asked in complete shock. "We have been friends since we were 10 and you are basically picking a stranger over me."

"We are not picking her because of friendship. We are doing it because you have been acting and treating Emma unfairly since she got here." Belle said angrily.

Neal huffed in anger and started to move towards the exit but instead found himself crashing with a very angry Granny.

"Cassidy! Are you also incapable of watching where you are going?!" Granny said, immediately silencing the room. "That's what I thought."

All the interns looked at each other and silently waited to know who they would be following this day.

"Lucas you will go with Nolan. French you will go with Gold."

"The man certainly likes her." Hook whispered to Neal who chuckled but stopped the moment Granny's gaze fell on him.

"Hook you will go with the Chief." Granny said while smirking evilly.

"But I went there yesterday." Hook complained, which earned him an angry look from Granny.

"Not my fault you pissed Dr. Mills and landed yourself on the physical exams room." Granny huffed. "Cassidy you will work with Dr. Mills."

Neal looked shocked and internally Emma wanted to hug Granny and pep her face with kisses. The jackass deserved to be taught a lesson and Regina would definitely make him learn it.

"And Swan you will work with Green." Granny finished and left the room.

Again Emma was sent to work with another doctor that was not Regina. She was desperate to see the woman and to talk to her about what happened yesterday. Of how they would react and how Regina would behave around her. Still, instead of making her way to Cardio she found herself walking towards the Trauma department. Waiting for her was a woman with orange hair and deep blue piercing eyes. She was not going to deny it, the woman was good looking. But in comparison to Regina she was nothing. The warmth that Regina's brown eyes emanated was what truly got her captured, and she now found that the first thing she saw when meeting new people was their eyes. None of them had that vulnerability, that simplicity and calmness that Regina's emanated.

"Dr. Green?" Emma asked while approaching the woman.

"So you are the famous Dr. Swan?" Zelena asked her while clearly measuring her.

"I am Dr. Swan." Emma confirmed. "It is nice to meet you."

"Indeed it is." Zelena smiled devilishly and Emma immediately felt that smile was all wrong.

"It was hard to get you on my service today." she mused and winked at Emma. "Every attending doctor wants to have you, my little sis being the most vocal one. Vocal in her own way of course."

"I'm sorry, your sister?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes, Dr. Mills." Zelena told her while smiling. "Actually half-sister. Same mother, different father." she shrugged.

Emma managed to hide her surprise before it became obvious. "Again, glad to be working for you today."

Zelena smiled brightly and winked at her. "You and I are going to be best friends, I know it."

Emma shrugged. _This woman gives me the creeps, _her subconscious told her before she realized that the woman was walking away from her.

"In Trauma we don't do nice." Zelena started to say. "We don't have the time to worry about making nice incisions or cuts that won't be seen. We are worried about saving lives."

Emma nodded in understanding.

"This is not like Plastics where you have all the time in the world, or in Cardio where you put pacemakers."

Emma flinched a little with that remark. She loved Cardio too much, but then again she was not going to get on the bad side of Zelena.

Zelena laughed and continued walking. "In Trauma we do what doctors are supposed to do. In Trauma we save lives."

"I understand." Emma answered softly.

"Not everyone is made for Trauma because things move too fast here. Effectiveness is more valued than preciseness. And Trauma surgeons are aware that most of our patients won't make it."

"I don't understand." Emma asked intrigued.

"Well, when patients come in critical condition it is the Trauma surgeon the one that will try to stabilize the patient. Sometimes damages are too severe and there is nothing to do." Zelena said and kept on moving. "And based on what I have heard, you are a smart woman, Dr. Swan."

_Well, she is not mistaken there, _Emma thought while moving around the trauma floor. It was true that Trauma doctors were the responsible ones for stabilizing the patient, and that after vitals were obtained, then the other surgeons went inside to operate. Although Zelena seemed to be too proud and stubborn, one thing the woman was right about was the difficulty of being a Trauma surgeon.

"I appreciate that?"

"Appreciate it." Zelena said while laughing. "I don't tend to give compliments lightly. Besides, if my little sister wanted to keep you around you must be really good."

"I hope I'm up to your standards Dr. Green." Emma started to say when she heard Dr. Green's pager go off.

"Well, I guess we will find out right now." Zelena said while rushing through the door and running outside.

Emma followed closely behind. "What are we expecting?"

"A bus full of children went off the street because of the rain." even this made Zelena flinch a little. "We are going to need help."

Emma nodded and quickly worked around a nurse that was helping her to put the robe and gloves on. "Tell me what to do."

"Page Dr. Boyd and Dr. Mills." Zelena said while getting ready for the ambulance that they knew was coming. "Tell Boyd I have children and Mills that some may be having some kind of cardiac episode because of the shock."

Emma nodded and immediately ran towards the reception. There she saw the receptionist look expectantly at her.

"Please, page Dr. Boyd and Mills. Tell them we have a code blue and a code white." Emma finished while making her way back to the emergency entrance. Behind her she could hear the calm voice of the receptionist giving the code.

When Emma finally made it to the entrance she saw the ambulances turning around the corner. Her eyes almost came out of her face when she saw five of them driving straight for the ER. She could hear Zelena shouting and designating orders to nurses and the rest of interns.

"Swan, prepare to receive that first ambulance!" Zelena told her while moving to stand next to her. "I know this is a terrible way to test you, but the worst you can do is let the patient die."

Emma looked mortified at the woman and nodded softly. Now she was terrified. "I will try not to."

Zelena nodded. "And remember, don't worry about making it pretty, just worry about closing."

Emma nodded again and went to stand behind the first ambulance.

"What do we have here?"

"Male, fourteen years old, he was crushed by one of the windows of the bus and has his chest filled with glass fragments. The heart and lungs may be compromised." the paramedic started to tell her.

Emma saw the kid moving frantically. "He is going into shock!" she screamed while jumping on top of the bed and doing chest compression. "Get me some pads, 200." Emma told a nurse who immediately went and retrieved them. "And give me an epi of 1mg with 20 ml ns!" Emma rambled while inserting getting the iv the paramedic already inserted and putting the epi. "Clear!" she shouted and lowered the pads onto the child's chest.

Everyone froze for a moment, and went the kid stopped shaking and his heart beat returned Emma took a deep breath and lowered herself from the bed. "Check for any kind of hemorrhages." she said while taking out a flashlight and flashing it to the kids eyes. "Pupils are responsive, brain functions appear normal, will have to confirm after performing a CT scan. I need Mills!" she shouted.

"Emma!" she heard Regina scream from behind her and it took all of her might to not turn around and kiss her soundly.

"I stabilized him when he went into shock. He may have glass fragments near the lungs and heart. There is a murmur in the chest area."

Regina nodded and smiled softly at her while grabbing one of her hands and caressing it. "You are doing great Emma." she assured her. "Now let me take care of him."

Emma noticed how hard she was clinging to the bed, probably because of her nerves. Taking a deep breath she let it go and immediately missed the presence of Regina's hand on top of her.

"Swan!" Zelena shouted and Emma turned around, of course not after giving Regina an apologetic smile and running towards the Trauma doctor. "There is another ambulance coming."

Emma nodded and ran quickly to the ambulance's entrance. Her gaze fell on the paramedics that were quickly making their way towards her. "Female, 11, no apparent sign of injury but was knocked unconscious after hitting her head with a window. Heart beat stable, pupils unresponsive."

"We will probably need Gold." Emma told one of the nurses. "Go to reception and call him. I will take the patient to the exam room and prep her."

The nurse nodded and quickly made her way to the front of the bed. She looked at the child and almost felt herself cry. She knew what this could probably mean for the little girl and the possible consequences. First, she needs to wake up, and after waking up they need to see what is happening inside her brain and how it is affecting the rest of her body.

"Let's take this patient to get a head CT right now." Emma said sadly while moving towards the exam room, the feeling of a soft hand brushing next to her filling her melancholy even more.

* * *

><p>Regina was examining her reflection one more time before leaving her house. Kissing Emma last night was wonderful, and the butterflies that she was still feeling at the pit of her stomach were a clear testament of how much she liked it. It had taken all her might to separate from the blonde and head back to the table where her friends were looking expectantly at her.<p>

_**"We saw an angry Robin making his way out of the bar." Jefferson asked concerned. "Is it ok to assume that your fling is over?" **_

_**"It's way over." Regina said angrily and sat down. **_

_**"Something happened." Katherine said while looking fiercely to the door. "He tried too hard, didn't he?" **_

_**Regina nodded softly. "He used his son as leverage! Can you believe that? To try to assuage my guilt." **_

_**"He is an asshole." Ashley spat angrily. "Good thing you got rid of him." **_

_**"How did you get him to leave?" David asked intrigued. **_

_**Regina looked down and blushed brightly. Katherine noticed this immediately and smiled knowingly. She had seen Emma make her way towards the bathroom a few minutes later than Regina. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and based on how Regina was trying to avoid the question. **_

_**"Perhaps a white knight in shiny armor?" Ashley joked and everyone laughed. **_

_**"Wouldn't actually hurt to have one these days." Regina mumbled and drank her beer. **_

_**Katherine winked at her. "Well, knights are old fashioned." **_

_**"Totally." Ashley agreed and winked at Regina. "Now smart is the new sexy." **_

_Emma is smart... And sexy, _**_Regina thought to herself and blushed furiously. _**

_**"Regina, your cheeks are so red!" Jefferson told her and laughed. "Perhaps you've had too many drinks?" **_

_**"Yes, it is probably that." Katherine conceded and looked at Regina knowingly. **_

_**Regina ignored the gaze and took out her cell phone, trying to somehow control her crazy libido and hormones. It didn't help that Katherine chose that moment to send her a text. **_

_**"So, did you just get some sweet loving from a blonde intern?" **_ _**she read Katherine's text and blushed even more. **_

_**"**__**I know because it was so obvious. And trust me, she is just as smitten as you are." **__**Regina read and smiled despite herself. **_

_**"I don't know what you are talking about." **__**she tried to deject. **_

_**"**__**Dejection won't work dear. Besides, who do you think gave her the incentive to go for it?" **_

_**Regina looked up and saw Katherine winking at her. She groaned. **_

_**"**__**I don't care, but my business will remain my business. And while I appreciate the concern, DO NOT GET INVOLVED!" **__** she threatened her friend lightly. It was a dangerous thing to have Katherine as a friend. What was even more dangerous have a friend as Katherine getting involved in your love life. **_

_**"I won't if you promise to not screw it up." **_ _**Katherine threatened back. **_

_**Regina exhaled softly. **__**"Trust me, that is the last thing I want to do." **_

_**"So you truly like her?"**_ _**Katherine asked surprised. **_

_**"I do Katherine." **__**Regina agreed softly. **__**"I'm not like this, and it scares me to see how quickly I developed feelings for her. It's not lust or an itch that I want to scratch." **_

_**"Then it's serious... You, Regina Mills, want a relationship." **_

_**"I want to get to know her Katherine." **__**Regina finally admitted to Katherine and herself. **_

_**"**__**Then stop being afraid and jump." **__**Katherine texted her back. **_

That talk with Katherine helped her reassure herself of her sudden and wonderful feelings towards Emma. She had always followed the rules and done what was demanded of her before following her own feelings. It had begun with her mother and her desire to make her proud. Then it was about her career and becoming someone big and important. After that it was about every single person that landed on her table. Every day, for the last 20 years, her life had been focused on pleasing others before herself. Now this was going to end. She was going to search for her own happiness and damn anyone who tried to stop her. The moment she had an opportunity to talk alone with Emma she was going to ask her out and have the time of her life. No more being scared of emotions. No more allowing reason to rule over her heart. And no more letting other's people's happiness come before her own.

Smiling she left the house and walked to the hospital. David had called for a department meeting and all the attending doctors were meant to be there. It probably meant that some faculty changes were going to occur or that a new attending doctor was going to be introduced. Nevertheless, these things always disinterested her, but then again, she was obliged to be there. Looking around the room she saw that Jefferson, Ashley and Gold were already waiting. While smiling softly to her two friends and nodding to Gold, Regina sat down and waited for the rest of doctors to arrive.

It took a couple of minutes, but soon enough Katherine, Granny and David entered the room, followed closely by Zelena who smirked at her.

"Hello little sis." Zelena said mockingly.

"Zelena." Regina nodded knowingly. "I hope your vacations were nice?"

"They were wonderful." Zelena said sarcastically. "Mother says hi."

"Well, guess my regards won't reach her since I won't give them." Regina said angrily.

"So feisty little sis, what did you eat this morning?"

Regina growled softly. "Nothing that concerns you, greenie."

"Well... Now that everyone is here." David said awkwardly and the two sisters glanced at each other before looking at David. "The reason we are having this meeting is because some of you have complained about the new interns."

All the doctors nodded in agreement.

"They know nothing, they are egocentric and unwilling to follow rules." Ashley said.

"While others are just plain disrespectful." Katherine added.

David nodded in understanding. "I know yesterday was just the first day, but let's all remember how nervous we were during our first day as interns."

"Still, I never tried to flirt with my attending doctor on the first day." Jefferson smirked.

Regina groaned. It seemed that everyone found out about Jones failed attempt at flirting with her and how she had sent the man to do physical exams during the rest of the day.

"Yes, and actions have been taken against Dr. Jones." David said.

"He will continue to work with Chief Nolan until deemed appropriate." Granny said. "As for the rest of interns, I came here so you could all agree on a schedule."

"Dibs on Swan!" Jefferson said loudly.

"No Jefferson, it's my turn to get Swan!" Ashley complained.

"Miss Belle will suffice." Gold said solemnly. "She is taking quite an interest in Neuro."

"If we are going to do it based on specialty, Dr. Swan is interested in Cardio." Regina said softly, which earned the stare of all her colleagues who were used to her not talking or caring about these meetings.

"I will take Miss Swan today." Zelena said and got an angry look from Regina. "I just came back and my department will need all the help it can get."

David nodded. "Zelena is right. Swan will go with her."

"Then I want Lucas." Katherine said and earned a confirmation from Granny.

"And I guess that leaves Jones to me." David groaned but still tried to remain positive.

"I guess I can take Booth and show him some skin." Jefferson laughed. "Bet it makes him puke."

"I guess I can take that girl named Aurora." Ashley shrugged. "She seems decent enough."

"Which means that Regina is left with Cassidy."

"Good luck." Ashley told her while laughing. "The man is a lost cause."

Regina groaned in anger and quickly stood up. "If that is all?" she asked.

David nodded and dismissed the group. Regina didn't wait for anyone and instead bolted out of the room and headed to the Cardio department. To say that she was upset was an understatement, and the fact that it was Zelena the one that ruined her day made things even worse. When the woman appeared at her doorstep 5 years earlier claiming that they were sisters Regina laughed and called her delusional. Nevertheless, the next time she came with her own mother, and after an uncomfortable afternoon Regina learned that her mother gave Zelena for adoption because she couldn't keep her. Instead of hating her mother, Zelena surprised Regina by embracing their relationship with open arms and trying to find ways in which she could please the whims of her overbearing mother. This made her dislike Zelena even more because she knew that her mother was a manipulative woman that only truly cared about herself and the power she could have when influencing others. It had taken her 10 years to realize it, but the moment she accepted that her mother would never love her was the moment she came to Storybrooke and decided to leave her old life behind.

"Dr. Mills." she looked around and saw a nervous man looking at her. "My name is Neal Cassidy and I got assigned to you."

Regina nodded in recognition. "Mr. Cassidy follow me."

Regina could hear the man's loud footsteps behind her, and although she was tempted to tell him to stop with the stomping she realized that it wasn't truly worth it, not when she was sorely upset.

"So, it is such an honor to be learning from you." Neal said softly. "Everyone says that you are the best at what you do."

"I appreciate the compliment Mr. Cassidy." Regina answered bored. She was used to interns mellowing their words and attempting to get on her good side.

"I also heard that you allowed Dr. Swan to assist you in a surgery."

"You heard correctly." Regina answered flatly. Damn it she missed Emma.

"And I was wondering if I could see one of your surgeries from up-close?" he asked hopefully.

"Indeed?" Regina turned around and asked amusedly. "And why would I allow you inside my OR Mr. Cassidy?"

"Because you allowed Emma?"

"So just because I allowed another intern to assist me it means that I now have to give you the same privilege?"

"I didn't..." Neal stuttered. "I didn't mean it that way Dr. Mills."

"You were here yesterday, correct?"

He nodded.

"You saw the test I gave you to see if you knew about my field?" she asked again.

"Well, yes Dr. Mills but I researched the questions and they were questions meant for cardiologists."

"Which Dr. Swan still managed to answer correctly." Regina reminded him. "And of course a cardiologist will be able to answer them because the field is cardiology." she added sarcastically.

"How about you let me prove myself to you." Neal said excited. "Give me a test so you can see how much I know."

"Mr. Cassidy, I will not give you a test because of your desire to show you are better than Dr. Swan." Regina huffed. "I have better things to do with my time."

"But, but what about the surgery you will perform soon?"

"What about it?" Regina feigned ignorance.

"The test is meant to determine if I can go and assist you in it."

"And did I agree to that?" Regina asked.

Neal shook his head in annoyance. "Not yet Dr. Mills."

Regina was going to finish the discussion but was suddenly interrupted by the speakers of the hospital. "Dr. Boyd, Dr. Mills, code red and blue."

"Code Blue!" Neal started to scream while running out.

"Mr. Cassidy!" Regina yelled, making Neal stop instantly. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"To the ambulance entrance so I can help." he said.

"What you are going to do is prepare my paperwork for my surgery and answer the patient's questions about the procedure." Regina said while walking towards the door. "And the reason why we have codes is so people don't panic." she added while running out of the area and quickly heading to the entrance.

It took her some minutes until she finally found herself on the entrance. Zelena looked like she was on the verge on the collapse with the amount of ambulances that were making their way to the hospital.

"What happened?" Regina asked her sister who looked relieved at seeing her there.

"A bus full of children went off the road and crashed."

Regina flinched softly. Children.

"Ashley is already taking stable children to the Peds department while Emma is helping with the severely injured ones."

Regina looked around the chaos, trying to see blonde hair and emerald eyes. She nodded to Zelena and started to diagnose and determine which children needed surgery and which ones were simply bruised. She had just got done with a young girl when a scream filled her ears.

"I need Mills!" she heard Emma's voice.

Regina quickly walked around the beds, her eyes desperately searching for that desperate voice that needed her, that demanded her presence. When she finally saw the blonde she was on one of the beds performing CPR. It was a sight to see, and bewitched she saw Emma's relieved look when the monitor told her the child's heartbeat had stabilized.

"Emma!" Regina said loudly the moment she finally found herself behind her. Emma's gaze instantly looked at her longingly and if it weren't for the chaos around them she would have taken the blonde right there.

"I stabilized him when he went into shock. He may have glass fragments near the lungs and heart. There is a murmur in the chest area." she heard Emma ramble nervously, her hands clutching the bed of the child and refusing to let go.

Regina smiled softly and grabbed one of her hands and caressed it, trying to somehow alleviate the blonde's nervousness. "You are doing great Emma." she assured her. "Now let me take care of him."

She could see Emma's brain starting to rationalize what had just happened, and after relinquishing her grasp on the bed, Regina let go of her hand. She immediately missed the warm contact, and based on Emma's face the longing was not one-sided. Turning around she looked at the nurses and told them to move quickly to an OR. Taking a glance at the boy she saw how Emma had done the CPR and was pleased to see that she didn't inflict any kind of damage to the kid's chest. It was common to apply too much pressure and that led to unnecessary complications when opening the chest. Regina smiled softly, recognizing again Emma's potential and wanting to help and teach her just like someone else taught her 10 years ago.

_**"I don't think I'm doing this correctly." Regina huffed in annoyance when her scalpel again missed the target. **_

_**"You are missing because you are trying to use your eyes instead of your memory." Mary Margaret scolded her lightly. "Repeat me what I told you about operating." **_

_**"That it is not about the eyes but about what my hands feel." Regina recited. "Which I still don't understand because I need my eyes to see what I'm doing." **_

_**"You are missing the whole point." Mary Margaret reprimanded her. "There are moments in which your sight may betray you, like in this case, so the other sense that you can depend upon is your touch. Go ahead and grab the heart." **_

_**Regina did as told and took the small organ into her hand. **_

_**"Now, I want you tell me the parts of it with your eyes closed. I want you to use your hand to feel that part." **_

_**"Inferior vena cava, right ventricle, left ventricle." Regina murmured while touching each part. "Right coronary artery, right atrium, left cardiac vein, left pulmonary vein." she continued to say, focusing on how each part felt against her hand. "Right pulmonary veins, right pulmonary arteries, pulmonary trunk, left pulmonary arteries, aorta, superior vena cava, brachiocephalic trunk, left common carotid artery and left subclavian artery." she finished while smiling brightly at Mary Margaret who returned the smile. **_

_**"How did that feel?" she heard Mary Margaret ask her. **_

_**"I never knew I could feel things like that." Regina whispered in awe. **_

_**"What our senses are capable of when others are compromised is truly remarkable." Mary Margaret agreed. "Sometimes you may not be able to see what is going on inside a patient, but what you can certainly do is feel what is happening." **_

_**Regina concentrated on passing her scalpel through the left pulmonary vein, and she knew that it was impossible to see it from her position, but what she could do was feel it. She took her hand inside, and the moment she found the vein she used her other hand with the scalpel and followed the same pace her hand had traveled seconds before. The moment she was done she nodded for Mary Margaret to take a look, and after using an echocardiography she smiled when she saw she had hit the target. **_

_**"I did it." Regina said happily and went to hug a surprised Mary Margaret who didn't deny the gesture. **_

_**"You did Regina." Mary Margaret told her while smiling. "You have the capability of becoming someone great, Regina Mills." **_

_**"I don't want to become someone great." she whispered softly. **_

_**"Then why did you ask me for lessons?" Mary Margaret asked surprised. "I thought you did it so you could become the best doctor you could achieve to be." **_

_**"At the beginning it started like that." Regina confessed. "But then I realized that I wanted to learn for myself: I wanted to learn the best way in which I could save lives. To be that person that makes a difference when it comes to life or death." **_

_**"To be like God?" **_

_**"On the contrary." Regina said. "To be that one person that can be capable of approaching a family and telling them that I did the best I could without feeling it's a lie." **_

_**Mary Margaret looked softly at Regina and smiled. "And that is why I agreed to teach you." **_

Regina took the last piece of glass out of the boy's chest, and, after making sure that there were no more debris she closed him carefully. It had been three hours since she entered the OR, and now that she was looking around the room she saw Neal Cassidy staring angrily at her from the observation window. The man practiced medicine for all the wrong reasons, and the thought of sharing a patient or teaching him made her revolt in anger. This was not the way she wanted to share her knowledge nor the way she wanted to contribute to the world of medicine. She had expected her interns to change, to realize how they were just actors in a bigger play. Nevertheless, it seemed that the more they learned, the more they thought they were God, the more they thought they owned and controlled life. Mary Margaret Blanchard had taught her how true medicine was meant to be practiced and how it was not about saving a life, but from fighting for a life. The best fighters were the ones that strategized and knew their opponent better, which is why the two of them spent most of their time memorizing and learning the mechanics, the sensations and the responses from the organs. It had been time-consuming and tiring, but the results were obvious when she started to perform better and faster at her surgeries. She wanted to share this with Emma, she wanted to teach Emma and to help her become the best doctor she could ever be. A sense of mortality was needed in order to realize how lacking of power we truly are, and the fact that doctors fought dead and sometimes managed to emerge as victors made them forget their place. Regina learned hers a long time ago, and now instead of fearing death she embraced it. She knew it was coming, and when she could do nothing to stop it she resigned and reminded herself that her part in the play was not of the main character.

Regina stopped herself from leaving the patient ward when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair coming from one of the rooms. Surprised she opened the door and saw a defeated Emma crying softly in front of a girl's bed. Strangely she felt acutely Emma's pain as if it were her own, and without noticing she walked inside the room and took a seat next to the woman that had somehow found a way inside her heart in a matter of two days.

"Regina..." Emma whispered while crying. "I failed this little girl."

"My dear Emma." Regina said while using her thumb to take her tears away. "Why would you even say that?"

"If I would have gone to her sooner, if I wouldn't have waited for Gold and tried to fix her myself." Emma sobbed harder and sought solace in Regina's embrace. "It's my fault she may never wake up."

Regina hugged Emma tighter to herself and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Emma, today you did so much: You helped me save the life of a young boy. You gave two parents their child back."

"But look at her Regina, here she is all alone and abandoned. It's too painful to see a child like that. It's not fair."

Regina chuckled softly. "I think you were the one who told me that we had no control over life? That we cannot cheat death?"

Emma smirked. "Not fair using my own words against me."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma again. "Life is not fair."

"I just feel this emptiness inside of me, this desolation of thinking that maybe I..."

"Don't do this to yourself Emma." Regina scolded her softly. "Never think about the maybe once something has already passed. You fought for this girl with all your might, you gave it your all and that is what you need to tell yourself and her parents when they come. Will they blame you? Probably. It is easier to put our sorrows on another person's shoulders than to carry them ourselves."

Emma scooted herself closer to Regina who still didn't let her go. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. Like I failed because I didn't know how to help."

Regina nodded in understanding. "You will never know enough Emma."

"I don't want to know it all, I want to know that I tried everything I knew. Please Regina."

Regina looked at Emma. "What do you want from me?"

Emma looked up and saw devotion and concern in those brown eyes that had her captivated.

"I want you to teach me. I want to be around you, learn from you. I want many things that can simplify themselves to the fact that I want to be with you."

Regina saw fear of rejection in those emerald eyes. She saw hesitation and doubt about Regina's response and sadness from thinking of what that rejection could do to her.

"Oh Emma, can't you see? I am already here." Regina whispered while kissing Emma chastely on the lips and sealing their unspoken promise to each other.


	5. Numerous Questions

**Author's note: **Another chapter people! Thank you so much for the fast support and reviews! They make me want to write more :). I'll answer one question that I keep getting asked.

MM is Emma's birth mother who left her on an orphanage. And just because she said that Emma's father is dead that doesn't make it necessarily true, right? ;)

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes and for a moment she found herself completely disoriented. She was not at Mary Margaret's apartment, that was clear. The whiteness of the room confused her more and for a couple of seconds she panicked at the idea of being lost. Still, there was a warmth that emanated from her left side. Slowly turning her head she saw dark short hair softly landing on her face. It all came back to her: She had been crying her heart out after that horrible diagnosis Gold offered her. She was used to bad diagnosis, she was used to patients dying, but what she was not used to was that lack of closure that came with comatose patients.<p>

_**"You paged me Dr. Swan?" Gold asked calmly. **_

_**"I did." Emma confirmed. "We have this patient, female, she hit her head in a bus crash and has been unresponsive since then." **_

_**"Did you perform a head CT scan?" **_

_**Emma nodded and went to an exam room where the pictures were already in display. "I did and as you can see there is swelling." Emma noted. **_

_**Gold nodded and after a few minutes he looked at Emma. "Dr. Swan, you know as well as I do that this does not look encouraging." **_

_**"But you can do a decompressive craniectomy. Studies have shown that children are more prone to a better recovery." **_

_**"I could." Gold conceded. "But the area that was affected is far too compromised that besides the decompressive craniectomy I would need to again go inside. And that on a child can be an enormous toll." **_

_**"So you are just going to give up on her?" Emma asked incredously.**_

_**"Did you do the Glasgow Coma Scale on her?" Gold asked her instead. **_

_**Emma knew what he was trying to say and she nodded dejectedly. **_

_**"What did it say?" **_

_**"That she is in a vegetative state." Emma whispered. **_

_**"Now, what we can do Dr. Swan is wait for the swelling to go down naturally. It is not uncommon to see coma patients respond to stimuli after their brain returns to normal. If we see no changes in a month then I'm afraid we will have to declare she is in a persistent vegetative state." **_

_**"Are you sure there is nothing else to do?" Emma asked softly. "She has no one here." **_

_**Gold looked at her and his gaze softened a little. "Dr. Swan, many have told me about your intelligence and smart thinking." he said while making his way towards the exit. "And you know that in these cases the only thing one can have is hope." **_

_**"Then she is truly lost." Emma whispered sadly. **_

_**"Is she?" Gold asked. "I said there was hope, didn't I?" **_

_**"You did Dr. Gold, and the fact that you used that word meant that things were out of your hands." **_

_**Gold nodded softly and turned one last time before addressing her. "I believe you will quite benefit from Dr. Mills' teaching." he finished and left Emma alone. **_

_**Emma slowly made her way to the patients ward. She was numbly awake, hastily walking between people and not noticing them. The hospital was filled with worried parents and the chaos made her become even more mad at the prospect of having to tell some parents that their child was a fucking vegetable. It certainly wasn't fair, but then again it was one of the prices of being a doctor. **_

_**"Dr. Swan, didn't you hear me calling?" she turned around and saw Zelena making her way towards her. **_

_**"I'm sorry Dr. Green." Emma answered monotonously.**_

_**"I just wanted to congratulate you on a well done job." Zelena told her while smiling. "You managed yourself really well during the crisis and saved a boy's life." **_

_**Emma looked at her in complete shock. She thought this was a success? Having some dead kids and a vegetable girl lying around the hospital. **_

_**"A job well done..." Emma whispered. **_

_**"Yes Dr. Swan." Zelena conceded. "Remember what I told you about Trauma: We cannot save them all." **_

_**"But then it's not a success!" Emma said loudly, earning some attention from the nurses. **_

_**"It is a success when we received 15 children and only 2 didn't make it." Zelena answered back softly. **_

_**"3." Emma said dejectedly. "That little girl, Dr. Gold just confirmed that she was in a vegetative state." **_

_**Zelena looked down and seemed to be affected for a while. **__So she is not so immune to pain after all, _**_Emma realized. _**

_**"That is hard to hear." Zelena whispered. "Have you notified the parents?" **_

_**"No one has claimed her." Emma said sadly. **_

_**Zelena nodded and looked at Emma deeply. "I know how you feel Dr. Swan." she told her. "And eventually it goes away." **_

_**Emma felt the tears coming to her eyes and clutched her hands tightly to each other. **_

_**"I told you that Trauma is not for everyone. It is human nature to grow attached to others." Zelena said calmly. "And Trauma patients cannot have the luxury of developing emotions for their patients." **_

_**"But how will you develop that fierceness necessary to save them?" Emma asked angrily. **_

_**"You think on the people that do care about them and do your damndest to reunite them." Zelena finished and left Emma to herself. **_

After having that conversation she ran to the little girl's room and collapsed on one of the chairs. Every emotion that she had contained fell out of her and it threatened to drain her completely. It would have, Emma realized, if Regina wouldn't have come inside the room to calm her.

_Regina, _Emma thought and saw the brunette woman calmly holding her and stroking her hair lovingly. Emma smiled at the gesture and nuzzled her head deeper into the woman's neck. This earned her a smile from the older doctor and Emma knew that it was time to face the music and clarify what had just happened between the two of them.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Emma said and earned a chuckle from Regina.

"I imagine so." Regina conceded and looked down at emerald eyes in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained, angry with life and yet happy." Emma admitted. "It is very confusing."

Regina nodded in understanding. "Tell me what happened."

"I talked with Dr. Gold." Emma whispered. "And he said that there was nothing to do for her."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

"And then Dr. Green congratulated me on a well done job." Emma spat angrily. "She congratulated me!"

"Emma..." Regina whispered sadly. "Dr. Green is right. You did a good job. You saved a boy's life. That is quite an accomplishment."

"Then why do I feel this disgusted?" Emma cried softly. "I have lost patients before. I know that's how it's supposed to be. But this, this just feels..."

"Like having no closure." Regina finished for Emma and earned a soft nod.

"It feels as if I didn't finish what I was meant to do: I didn't save her life and I didn't let her die. Not completely at least." Emma scoffed the last part.

"What you did was give hope to her parents." Regina said strongly. "As doctors we are told to not have hope and to just base ourselves on numbers and facts." Regina kept on saying. "But someone taught me that to hold on to hope can motivate us to do all we can to ensure a result."

Emma looked up at Regina and smiled softly when she saw the seriousness and yet patient the older woman was having with her. It made sense, what Regina was explaining to her. Hope, she had been told by numerous doctors, was not a leisure they could have. Yet, here was Regina telling her that it was ok, no, that it was good to have hope because it made her become a better doctor. Having hope gave her hope.

"Dr. Gold told me there was hope for her." Emma confessed.

"If he said there was hope then you need to wait and see. Prepare so that when it's your turn you can play your part."

Emma chuckled. "He also said that I would benefit from you teaching me."

Regina laughed. "Gold and his mysteries."

"I was serious you know." Emma said while looking at Regina fiercely. "I want you to teach me."

"And I was serious too." Regina answered softly. "I want to teach you."

"Good." Emma said and kissed Regina's neck sweetly. "I missed you today."

"You had time to miss me with all that chaos going on?" Regina teased lightly.

"Only if you missed me too."

"Oh, trust me I did." Regina huffed in annoyance.

"Dear Dr. Cassidy making your life difficult?" Emma joked.

"Extremely. Between him and Jones I pick Jones without a doubt."

"That bad, huh?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's not the fact that he doesn't know." Regina clarified. "But his idea of what it means to be a doctor."

"I thought being a doctor meant to save lives."

"That is the purpose of being a doctor. Mr. Cassidy thinks that being a doctor means to be the best."

"But isn't that why we learn? Why we have interns and teaching hospitals? So that we can be the best in our field?"

"Again dear, you are mistaken." Regina smirked. "Being a doctor means to do our best."

"To do our best?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes. We learn, we improve our methods and we develop our knowledge because we want to do our best for the patient. We don't do it because we want our name glorified, but because we want to give the best possible treatment."

"So Neal..."

"Wants to learn because he wants to be the best." Regina finished for her. "And I refuse to help him become a doctor that knows no limits."

"But they will assign him to you."

"Yes, and I will gladly keep him in the observation room or filling paperwork."

Emma laughed softly. "You know you are required to teach us. After all, this is a teaching hospital."

"Yes well, I am teaching you." Regina smirked. "What I choose to teach is another thing."

"Good." Emma purred. "Because I may want to keep all that knowledge of yours to myself."

"Being a little selfish, Dr. Swan?"

"Only when it has to do with you Dr. Mills." Emma flirted back and kissed Regina softly on the lips.

Regina hummed her approval and locked her arms around Emma.

"That and also that I find Neal completely annoying." Emma added and Regina laughed.

"Do you?" she asked amused.

"Yes, he said, and I quote, that I 'act like a spoiled brat' and 'high and mighty'."

"Asshole." Regina muttered. "The attention you are getting from the other attendings is one you deserve Emma."

"So it's true that I surprised you?" Emma asked softly. "When Dr. Green told me that I wasn't sure if she was playing with me or what."

"And why would she play with you?" Regina asked intrigued. Now, if Zelena had done anything to upset Emma...

"Because she said that you tried to have me with you." Emma shrugged. "I thought it was a lie."

"Emma, why would that even be a lie? Asides from the fact that you are the most competent intern of that pack, I truly enjoy your company."

"I thought it was a lie because of your relationship with her."

"So you know we are sisters?" Regina shrugged and Emma nodded in confirmation. "We may share a mother, but that is as far as it goes."

"You don't like her."

"I don't trust her." Regina clarified.

"But she is your sister." Emma said surprised.

"I was raised as a single child." Regina said softly. "And I still see myself as one."

"Your mother never told you about her." Emma realized.

"No, she didn't." Regina conceded. "My mother can be and do many things, Dr. Swan, but if there is one thing she does the best is to keep secrets for her own gain."

"You think your mother kept this from you on purpose?" Emma asked softly.

"I realized a long time ago that my mother doesn't love anything but power." Regina said softly. "At first I craved her love so much that I did everything she told me. My life was hers to own and control. I thought that way she would approve of me. It was a mistake that led me to have a very miserable life until I turned 20 and decided to leave." she looked down and felt tears falling from her face.

"It must have been hard." Emma said while brushing Regina's tears away. It was an incredible and warming experience to see such a strong woman as Regina trust her enough to lower her walls and defenses.

"I was so lost at first. So used to being told what to do, to not enjoy life." Regina looked up at Emma's emerald eyes and smiled softly. "And then I just started living. I started to do things because I wanted to. It was invigorating."

"You are truly magnificent." Emma said unconsciously and earned a blush from the brunette.

"Still trying to get on my good side Dr. Swan?" Regina joked lightly.

"I will always try to get on your good side Dr. Mills." Emma teased back.

"Perhaps I may like you trying." Regina flirted.

"Really?" Emma asked seriously, which made Regina realize how vulnerable and shy Emma could be.

"Really." Regina whispered and smiled softly.

"That's very good to know." Emma said while smiling brightly.

"There it is." Regina said and touched Emma's lips with her fingers. "That beautiful smile of yours."

Emma smiled even more. "It does seem to come whenever you are around."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Regina smiled and nuzzled Emma's cheek sweetly. "I can't seem to control myself around you Emma." she confessed softly.

"Then don't." Emma answered simply. "Don't overthink this."

"But I'm not like this Emma. I am not used to showing my emotions and acting on impulse."

"And I'll take that as a compliment." Emma teased which made Regina laugh softly.

"Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you can start by saying yes."

"Saying yes to what?" Regina asked intrigued.

"Go out with me." Emma said while looking suddenly shy and nervous.

Regina find the gesture sweet, and grabbing Emma's hand she brought it to her knuckles and kissed them softly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>After apologizing to Emma for the fifth time, Regina made her way out of the room and went to see why Neal Cassidy was paging her like crazy. The first time she decided to ignore the pager because she was just enjoying her time with the blonde. After a while her pager went off again and she got a little concerned. Perhaps something was going on and her presence was needed.<p>

_**"It's Cassidy again." Regina groaned and started to get up. "I'm sorry." **_

_**Emma looked at her and smiled brightly. "Don't be. Perhaps someone needs you." **_

_**"If my presence was truly that needed then the receptionist would have used the speakers." Regina huffed. **_

_**"Well, you can't keep ignoring your favorite intern." Emma joked. **_

_**"I don't have favorite interns." Regina joked back. **_

_**"And what does that make me Dr. Mills?" Emma said while standing up from the chair and opening the door for Regina. **_

_**"My favorite person." Regina answered softly. **_

_**Emma gushed happily. "You are so sweet!" **_

_**Regina huffed. "Sweet and I never go together in the same sentence dear. After all, I am the Evil Queen." **_

_**"I bet if people got to know this side of you they would call you Snow White."**_

_**"Nonsense." Regina huffed again. "I don't do talking to animals or singing to daffodils." **_

_**"I don't know about that." Emma said innocently. "But what I do know is that you are the fairest of them all." **_

_**Regina blushed deeply and hit Emma lightly on her shoulder. "I need to go see what the hell Cassidy wants and you need to report back to Dr. Green. She has been rather nice by letting you off her leash for so long." **_

_**"She does seem quite controlling." Emma noted. "Perhaps it's a family thing." **_

_**Regina looked indignantly at Emma. "Dr. Swan!" she started to threat but then Emma made a run for the Trauma department. **_

_Runs in the family_, Regina spat internally and continued her way to Cardio.

"Hey Dr. Mills." a young nurse told her while walking the opposite way.

"Good afternoon." Regina answered.

"Good afternoon Dr. Mills." a doctor from radiology told her on the go.

"Good afternoon to you too." Regina said intrigued.

"Heard about your operation today, sad I missed it." one intern told her while going to the reception.

Regina nodded in recognition and continued her way. _This is weird_, she mused to herself. No one ever tries to talk to her because they are too scared.

"If it isn't Regina Mills." Katherine gushed while standing next to her and linking their arms together.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Walking with you of course." Katherine shrugged.

"Do we have to it with our arms linked like 10 year olds?"

Katherine nodded and Regina huffed her annoyance but allowed the gesture.

"People are talking to me." Regina said suddenly.

"I hope it's not dead people." Katherine mocked.

"They will be if they keep being all nice and friendly." Regina said exasperated. "I don't understand why all of the sudden people are talking to me."

"Perhaps because you are now wearing a megawatt smile on your face?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Katherine mocked. "Bet you saw Emma."

Regina blushed and looked down, confirming immediately her friend's suspicions. Damn her and her body's reaction when thinking about Emma.

"I knew it!" Katherine jumped with happiness. "So tell me!"

"We just talked." Regina answered softly. "Remember she was with Zelena when they got the children's bus?"

"Oh poor her!" Katherine said sadly. "Tough second day."

"She saved the life of a boy with CPR Katherine." Regina said with awe. "The boy I operated on."

"Then she must be proud of herself. Second day, just an intern and saving a life."

"She was not." Regina said and Katherine looked surprised. "She also got a little girl who is in a comma now."

Katherine gulped softly. "That is sad."

Regina nodded. "And she felt guilty about it. Like she could have done more but didn't know how."

"Understandable." Katherine conceded. "What did Gold say?"

"That there was nothing he could do and that they needed to wait." Regina said sadly. "She was heartbroken Katherine."

"Then why are you all happy and smiling?"

Regina smiled. "Because she asked me out."

Katherine yelped and went to give her a hug, immediately making the people in the room look at the two of them curiously. "That is wonderful Regina!"

"Katherine let me go!" Regina complained but yet kissed her friend's cheek. "I mean it."

Katherine laughed and squeezed her more. "You two are the weirdest people I have met, talking about dating while consoling one another. But it's obvious that you look happier."

"I feel happier." Regina agreed. "And I know it's soon but I can't explain it."

"You don't have to explain it." Katherine smiled softly. "Sometimes you are just quietly waiting and boom, a spark ignites."

"More like a fire." Regina murmured but Katherine still caught it.

"Remember what they say about playing with fire..."

Regina shrieked. "Oh hush Katherine. You are going to ruin my reputation." she finished while looking around and seeing the amused stares of nurses and doctors.

"Your reputation of Evil Queen?" Katherine teased lightly.

"My reputation of badass." Regina huffed.

"Someone else is doing that for you darling." Katherine smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Cuddles."

Regina huffed and turned around to see people just staring at her. "And what are you looking at, if I may ask?" she used her Evil Queen voice and everyone started to hastily move.

If she had to get used to people always saying hi to her or trying to start a conversation she was going to shoot herself. It's not that she disliked people, it was just that she disliked bullshit. And people here in Storybrooke Hospital were full of it.

"Dr. Mills." she heard the annoying voice of Neil Cassidy from behind.

"Mr. Cassidy." Regina acknowledged him. "For your own good I hope someone is dying."

Neal gulped and shook her head.

"Then why did you page me 5 times?" Regina asked angrily.

"Because you will have your scheduled surgery soon."

"I am aware of that." Regina said. "That still doesn't explain your urgency to see me."

"Well, you were going to give me a test to see if I could assist you." Neal whispered.

Regina almost saw red the moment those words came out of Neal's mouth. She had been interrupted, then promptly ordered around by an intern that knew no boundaries and respect for superiors.

"Mr. Cassidy..." Regina said softly. "Why do doctors have pagers?"

"They have them so they can be called during an emergency." Neal said.

"You are correct Mr. Cassidy."

Neal smiled brightly, clearly confused on the purpose of the question.

"Then if you are aware of its purpose, why did you use it to page me when there is clearly no emergency?" Regina asked angrily.

Neal's smile froze in place and he started to stutter. "Be... because I thought it would give you enough ti...time to te...tes...test me."

"So then you are the one that decides how things go?" Regina asked amusedly.

"Of course not Dr. Mills, I just assumed..."

"You do not assume Mr. Cassidy." Regina spat angrily. "How will I be able to know you will follow my orders inside an OR when you are incapable of doing it outside of one?"

"But it's not the same!" Neal screamed, immediately earning a raised glance from Regina.

"You are right it's not." Regina conceded. "Each time we interact you keep proving to me that you are not ready to assist me."

"But I know the subject, I know everything about the surgery you are going to perform, about the procedure and the patient." Neal objected again.

"I don't doubt that." Regina said. "You are not ready because of numerous reasons. First, you don't respect me enough. Second, you think too highly of yourself. And the most important one: You are only worried about yourself and not the patient." Regina said angrily. "So don't fucking try to tell me how to do my job or you will yourself without a job. Are we clear Mr. Cassidy?"

Neal looked at her in complete shock, incapable of speaking.

"I said, are we clear Mr. Cassidy?" Regina repeated and this made Neal react.

"Yes Dr. Mills." Neal said softly. "If I insulted you I apologize." he spat angrily.

"Don't apologize if you are not going to mean it Mr. Cassidy." Regina smirked. "Now go get ready."

Neal looked at her in complete shock. "But I thought you said I was not going to assist you."

"And you won't Mr. Cassidy." Regina said and smiled evilly. "I want you to go through all the process of getting ready, then I want you to go inside the OR, stay inside for 5 seconds and after that leave."

Neal opened her mouth to try to complain about it, but when he saw how angry Dr. Mills looked he knew that the battle was lost. Scoffing he nodded and made his way to the OR's so he could prepare for his surgery. He knew what Dr. Mills wanted to achieve: she wanted him to take his time getting ready so that it would take him longer to remove the clothing and make it back to the observation room. She basically wanted him to miss the surgery. _Fuck her and fuck Emma Swan, _Neal groaned and continued his angry walk.

* * *

><p>After apologizing to Dr. Green for her harsh words and behavior, Emma continued her shift at Trauma without surprises. It seemed that they only caught some cases from while to while. <em>Well, thank God for small towns, <em>Emma huffed and sat down in one of the patient's bed. She smiled softly at the memory of Regina's soft lips on hers. Why was she suddenly feeling so giddy and childish every time her subconscious thought about the beautiful brunette? It had only been two days since meeting her and yet she had become an addiction. Her way of treating her sweetly, her understanding and care towards her made her melt. That, and then her whole passionate side: The Regina that was powerful when she was in an OR or kissing her fiercely on the back of a bar. The combination was truly intoxicating and it made the older doctor be such a wonderful enigma that Emma was craving, no, was desperate to solve.

Thinking about Regina made time pass quickly, and before she knew it her shift was finished. Smiling to the nurses from the department she made her way to the interns dressing rooms and started to change, the idea of sleeping in her bed being too enticing. It had been a very emotional day and thoughts of her bed and tranquility calmed her deeply. All done with her clothes she left the room and headed for the elevator, turning so that her back was hitting the door.

"You know that one of your job descriptions is to always be ready for emergencies." she heard a soft velvet voice tease her lightly.

She smiled and turned around. "Dr. Mills." she gave the woman a bright smile. "Luckily my job ends at 9pm so it's now someone else's emergency."

Regina smiled brightly at her. "May I ask what was keeping you distracted?"

"Who." Emma said. "And I think the answer is pretty obvious."

Regina blushed. "Well, it may make you feel better to know that you are not alone in your newly acquired distraction."

"Is that so Dr. Mills?" Emma asked sweetly.

"I believe so Dr. Swan." Regina teased lightly. "I hope my sister didn't give you enough trouble."

"She was very understanding." Emma admitted. "And it seems that living in a small town means big emergencies come from time to time. How was the rest of your day if I may ask?"

"Boring." Regina answered. "And annoying because of Cassidy."

"I did hear something about you making him get all prepped for surgery but then asking him to leave 5 seconds later?" Emma asked amused.

Regina looked a little guilty. "He deserved it for interrupting me for no reason."

Emma smiled. "I knew you liked our moments together, but to make poor Neal suffer..."

Regina laughed. "It was more about the fact that he was trying to tell me how to do my job."

"Men here are so stupid." Emma whispered. "Seriously, when they give birth do they fall from their cribs?"

Regina cackled. "I think you are asking the wrong doctor that question dear."

"I'll make sure I ask Dr. Nolan next time I see her." Emma promised and lowered her hand so it could brush against Regina's.

Regina felt Emma's hand trying to grab hers, and smiling softly she intertwined them.

"So I had a lot of time to think..." Emma started to say nervously.

"About?" Regina asked intrigued.

"About our date." Emma answered shyly. "You still want to go, right? Because I know it may not have been the most romantic way of asking you, but I just felt it and it came out of my mouth and I just..."

Emma couldn't finish because Regina had claimed her mouth in a soft kiss that made her feel all dizzy and giddy.

"You know, if this is the way you plan to stop my ramblings I will make sure to do them more." Emma whispered.

"I am sure." Regina whispered and smiled. "I want to go out with you."

Emma smiled her biggest smile. "Good, because I want to take you out and show you how wonderful you are Regina." Emma said seriously.

The doors of the elevator opened and the two let go of each other's hands while making their way out of the building.

"I want to make you see the same thing." Regina said and Emma smiled. "But I also want to start our lessons."

Emma jumped excitedly. "So what if we do a combo. Lessons and date."

Regina laughed. "I would like that."

"Great, so I will get everything nice and ready." Emma continued saying. "For what day?"

"Tomorrow night, we can stay and practice in one of the ORs."

"So then our date will be tomorrow?!" Emma shrieked. "I have to prepare, I have to plan..."

Regina laughed and hugged the woman who instantly stopped moving around the street in circles. "Whatever you plan I will enjoy." she assured the younger woman. "It is the company that I like the most."

Emma exhaled and nodded. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me neither darling." Regina said while taking a paper and pencil out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously.

"Since we are going on a date I assumed that I could give you my number." Regina teased her lightly. "Or shouldn't I?"

Emma instantly grabbed the paper and put in her pocket. "You should."

Regina smiled and got closer to Emma. "Tease."

"Only for you." Emma whispered while kissing her deeply.

The feeling was sensational, and just like the first time both women felt an electric shock the moment their lips touched. The two of them moaned their appreciation and tried to pull each other closer. Lips were plucking each other and tongues were crashing softly, sweetly and passionately at the same time, if that was even possible. None had ever felt such a thing, such a connection and need for the presence of another. It terrified and excited them at the same time to see how fast and how deeply they seemed to be attuned to each other. The lack of oxygen was not dissuading them from stopping, and the moment they did stop was when the both of them were close to losing consciousness.

"Wow." Emma whispered with hooded eyes.

"I know." Regina said lovingly while cupping Emma's cheek. "What are you doing to me, Emma Swan?"

"The same thing you are doing to me Regina Mills." Emma answered while using her hands to grab the brunette's face and again crashing their lips together. "I can't seem to stop."

"Then don't." Regina husked.

Emma moaned deeply and continued to kiss Regina, her head and heart beating erratically.

"If we don't stop you will have to take me to the ER and fix me." Emma whispered.

Regina laughed. "And I was planning to just have a calm night."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina softly and last time before creating some needed space between them. "I have to go."

"Me too." Regina said while still remaining in place.

"I'll move when you move." Emma said.

"I'll move when you move." Regina retorted and the two of them laughed.

"At the same time then." Emma said and Regina nodded. "We turn on three."

"One." Regina said.

"Two." Emma continued the counting.

"Three." the two women said at the same time while turning and walking the opposite way.

Regina found herself smiling at the silliness of the moment, but before she even made it 10 steps away she heard running and in seconds found herself surrounded in strong arms.

"I didn't kiss you goodnight." Emma whispered while capturing her lips in one last blazing kiss. It wasn't as long or as passionate as the others they had, but what it had was more love and concern. It was perfect and Regina melted at the feelings it created inside of her. "Goodnight Regina." Emma whispered and ran back to her place.

"Goodnight Emma." Regina smiled and hummed the whole way to her house.


	6. Pressing Questions

**Author's note: **New update! Shorter than the others but didn't want to wait so long until I updated! Hope you enjoy! :) Next chapter will bring forward a lot of questions and answers that I know you Are looking forward too! And thank you for all the reviews and follows! They make me want to write more :)

* * *

><p>The last thing Emma wanted was to wake up. Her bed was too comfortable and she had taken a long time to fall asleep after coming back from the hospital, mostly because Mary Margaret wanted to talk and discuss her day.<p>

_**"Emma!" Mary Margaret said happily. "How was your second day?" **_

_**Emma shrugged. "It was emotional." **_

_**"Emotional?" **_

_**Emma nodded. "There was an accident and we got a ambulances full of children." **_

_**"That's true I saw it on the news." Mary Margaret said sadly. "So they put you in Trauma?" **_

_**"Yes, and it wasn't very nice." **_

_**"Trauma can be a difficult specialty. It requires a certain level of detachment." **_

_**"That's what Dr. Green told me." **_

_**"Yes, she can be quite cold." Mary Margaret acknowledged. "Which I guess makes her perfect for it."**_

_**"I saved a boy's life." Emma said sadly. **_

_**"That's amazing Emma!" Mary Margaret gushed. "But why are you sad about it? It's quite an accomplishment for a surgical intern." **_

_**"Dr. Mills also told me that." Emma whispered. **_

_**"And she is right." Mary Margaret said. "You must have realized already that when Dr. Mills gives a compliment she means it." **_

_**Emma smiled softly and nodded. "Indeed she does. You seem to know her really well." **_

_**"We worked together." Mary Margaret said softly. "She came to Storybrooke during the same time I was working at Storybrooke Hospital." Mary Margaret laughed. "She was quite different to the woman you see now." **_

_**"Different?" Emma asked curiously. **_

_**"More shy and insecure. More self-aware and worried about her choices." **_

_**"That is certainly not the Dr. Mills I know." Emma said. **__Except when she is talking about her feelings, _**_Emma realized. _**

_**"She is certainly not." Mary smiled. "Regina Mills went through a transformation, a rebirth if one wants to put it that way." **_

_**"Because of her mother." Emma realized. "She came to Storybrooke so she could be free." **_

_**Mary nodded and looked at Emma seriously. "Dr. Cora Mills is a very influential woman, and to have such a woman as a mother can certainly be complicated, especially if you are a young and innocent 20 year old woman." **_

_**Emma looked at Mary in confusion. Her mother seemed to be very knowledgeable of Regina's life and that made her wonder if the two of them had some sort of relationship. None had talked about it, Mary willingly because she knew about Regina while the latter was unaware of her own relationship with Mary. She wanted to confront her mother and ask for the answers she was seeking, but then again it was Regina's story to tell. She took a deep calming breath and managed to stop herself from interrogating her mother about Regina's life. **_

_**"Were you like that? When you were younger?" **_

_**Mary looked at Emma surprised. "Yes I was Emma." she conceded. "I learned about the hardships of life a little too late." **_

_**"So you regret it then? Your life?" Emma asked cautiously. **_

_**Mary shook her head. "There are things about my life that I regret." she looked at Emma. "But there are also things that I'm proud off: Things that people told me I would never achieve and yet I did them. Helping others in need and leaving my mark in the world." **_

_**Emma nodded and smiled softly. "I understand Mary Margaret. And I don't judge you." **_

_**Mary gasped and felt tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Emma..." she whispered while hugging her strongly. "You are only saying this because you don't know the whole truth." **_

_**Emma separated from Mary and stared at her trembling body. "The whole truth?" **_

_**"I cannot tell you, not yet." Mary said and started to move around the house in a clear attempt to finish the conversation. **_

_**"I deserve to know." Emma complained angrily. "I deserve the truth." **_

_**"I don't think I am ready to tell you the truth yet." Mary whispered. "The truth does not only hurt me, Emma." **_

_**Emma was about to ask more questions but Mary stopped her because she could even state them. **_

_**"But I assume you were unable to save a patient and that is why you are upset?" **_

_**Emma shook her head in clear anger but she knew that there was nothing to gain from this discussion. "It's not that I didn't save her. It's the fact that I also didn't lose her." **_

_**"So she is in a coma." Mary realized and seemed relaxed after realizing that Emma was dropping the topic. **_

_**"And she is just a child Mary Margaret. A child that hasn't been claimed yet." Emma said softly. **_

_**"That is truly sad." Mary said. "What did Gold tell you?" **_

_**"That there was nothing we could do but wait and see. He said there was some hope." **_

_**"Then don't look so defeated Emma." Mary said while smiling softly. " To hold on to hope can motivate us to do all we can to ensure a result." **_

_**Emma looked at Mary Margaret surprised and laughed. Regina had told her that exact quote earlier. **_

_**"What are you laughing about?" Mary asked amused. **_

_**"Just you doctors from Storybrooke who are so unconventional." Emma laughed again and then turned serious in a matter of seconds. "I understand you are not ready to face old demons." Emma said while grabbing Mary's hands. "But you will have to do it at one point." **_

_**Mary nodded and kissed Emma on the cheek before making her way towards her room. **_

She knew when people were keeping things from her, and from her conversation with Mary Margaret yesterday the woman was not sharing the whole truth: Who her father was, how she knew Regina and why she was scared of telling her were some of the questions that truly bothered her. Her dreams were filled with questions and dreadful scenarios that only made her more curious and desperate about knowing what the hell was going on. She needed peace, she needed a distraction. She had run away to the hospital before her shift started because she didn't want to have another weird confrontation with her mother. Now that she was all changed and waiting for the rest of interns, Emma took her cell-phone out and sent a text to a number she had already saved and memorized.

_"Good morning Dr. Mills." _ Emma wrote while smiling softly.

_"A good morning indeed Dr. Swan." _the answer came immediately.

_"I'm bored."_

_"You should be getting ready for your shift." _

Always being so controlling, Emma thought and wrote. _"I am at the hospital already Dr. Mills. "_

_"So early? Is the apocalypse upon us?" _

Emma smirked. _"I should ask the same because I believe Dr. Mills just told a joke." _

_"It does seem that your sense of humor is rubbing on me." _

Emma laughed. _"I bet you would prefer me rubbing other things on you." _she flirted.

"_Dr. Swan..."_

_"Dr. Mills..." _

_"I have better things to do than read obscenities." _

_"Hot obscenities. And we both know you cannot stop imagining my hands on your shoulders and my lips on your neck." _

_"That is not fair Emma." _

_"Well, someone did tell me yesterday that life is not fair." _

_"Touché." _

_"I miss you Regina and I can't wait for our date tonight." _Emma wrote and waited expectantly at the response.

_"I miss you too." _Emma smiled while reading the text. "_And I am also excited about our date, although your fellow interns may complain." _

_"And why would they do that?" _Emma asked amused.

_"Because all I kept thinking about last night was your body against mine and our lips brushing with each other. As you can imagine, those thoughts did not lead to a good night's sleep." _

Emma groaned and started breathing harshly. _"9pm please come now." _

_"Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet Miss Swan." _

_Oh my God this woman is going to kill me from a heart attack, _Emma shook while typing her response back.

_"What I wouldn't give to taste your forbidden fruit Dr. Mills." _Emma answered and held her breath in expectation for an answer.

"Emma?" she heard the amused voice of Ruby. "What are you doing here? And why are you blushing like that?!"

Emma looked down in embarrassment and immediately put the phone away, that is not before Ruby noticed it and smirked.

"Were you sexting Dr. Swan?"

"No, and if I was it is no one's business but mine." Emma said embarrassed and smiled softly. She really liked Ruby's honesty and bluntness because she was also like that. But right now her curiosity was not helping her.

"Ok, ok." Ruby smiled while raising her hands in surrender. "Don't mind me interrupting your sexy times."

Emma laughed loudly. "Yeah, yeah keep mocking me. I couldn't sleep and so I decided to get here earlier." she said while looking at Ruby. "So now that I explained, what are you doing here?"

"Granny gives me a ride everyday so I have to come at the same time she is meant to report with the chief."

Emma smiled and nodded. "That makes sense."

"More sense than you wasting hours of sleep."

Emma laughed. "I guess you are right. I just had a lot of things on my mind."

"I bet." Ruby smirked. "You know with you helping save that boy's life and all."

Emma blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "I was just lucky."

"Nonsense." Ruby smiled and winked at her. "We all know that you are a smart one."

"Perhaps not all..."

"You mean Neal? Just forget about him. He is jealous because before you came he was the best intern of the program." Ruby smirked. "Got his ego a little inflated."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot." Ruby agreed and the two of them laughed.

"I haven't asked you, but how have you been doing?"

Ruby smiled. "Really fine actually. Relived that I can be more prepared for when it's my turn with Dr. Mills."

Emma smirked. _If only they knew her as much as she did they would realize how sweet she truly was. _"Maybe today will be your lucky day."

"Nuh nuh." Ruby said amused. "Don't tell Belle this but I saw on one of Granny's notebooks that she is going to be sent with Dr. Mills."

Emma deflated softly at the prospect of again not being able to work with Regina. But at the same time she understood that Granny was trying to make them realize which specialty they preferred. That doesn't mean she had to like it, though.

"Maybe we should tell her." Emma said. "So she is prepared."

"Don't worry, she will probably be too numbed to do anything stupid." Ruby laughed. "She has had this huge crush on Dr. Mills since the first time she read about the woman."

"She has?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, and seriously I know that Belle usually likes guy, but I bet that for Dr. Mills Belle would do an exception." Ruby smirked. "I can't wait to see her face when Granny tells her."

"When Granny tells me what Ruby Lucas?" Belle asked suspiciously. "Don't let her corrupt you Emma. I was really liking you."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, my innocence is still maintained." _Sorta. _

"What happened?" Belle asked Ruby, who shrugged in response.

"Nothing bad, I promise." she said encouragely.

Belle didn't seem to fully believe her but still gave her the benefit of the doubt, that and the fact that Granny was being followed by an angry Neal and a sorrowful Hook.

"She won't let me operate!" Neal was saying angrily. "How does she want me to learn if she won't let me go inside the OR with her."

Emma looked at Neal in anger and barely managed to hold a sarcastic comment. Of course the guy would immediately complain to another doctor and hope for better treatment. Coward.

"That is not my problem Cassidy. In here, if you have a problem with one doctor you go straight to the source to fix it." Granny said bored.

"And what about me?" Hook said while pouting. "Haven't I suffered enough in General?"

Everyone in the room smirked at Hook's comment, and Emma, feeling sorry for him whispered softly.

"Two things you can never say in front of Granny are 'suffer' and 'General'."

"Well Mr. Jones, since you still can't seem to appreciate the true importance of General Surgery, perhaps another day there will not hurt you."

Everyone smirked.

"Lucas, you will work with McHatter again."

Emma saw Ruby smiling brightly and fist pumping Belle.

"Mr. Cassidy, although this may seen as a favor to you, you will work under Dr. Green." Granny said and Neal smiled happily.

Emma smiled at the memory of how complicated Zelena also was and how Neal was going to find out about it.

"Miss Swan, you will work with Dr. Gold today." she told the blonde who nodded. "Please, try to be nice."

"But I'm always nice." Emma said and Granny huffed.

"And Miss Lucas, today you will work with Dr. Mills." Granny finished and immediately left the room.

Everyone looked at Belle, expecting a reaction from her. What they didn't expect was her high pitched scream and attack to Ruby.

"This is why you didn't tell me a few minutes ago?!"

Ruby nodded and Belle hugged her again.

"Yeez, don't get too excited." Neal said bored. "The woman won't probably let you do anything."

"Maybe you did something to cause her to react that way?" Emma couldn't contain her comment.

Neal was about to answer but Hook interrupted him.

"Yeah Belle, look at me, just one innocent comment and here I am still in General."

"Innocent? More like degrading." Ruby huffed.

"I would have been degrateful if I heard a compliment like that." Hook answered back.

"Of course you would have." Emma said sarcastically.

"I don't care if I just have to fill paperwork for her." Belle continued gushing. "Just to be in her presence will be wonderful."

"Talk about woman bone." Hook joked and Neal laughed loudly.

Emma looked at Belle and saw how happily she was planning ways in which to talk to Regina and get her to answer some questions about her career, She really liked Belle and found her to be a very intelligent, yet sensitive human being. Her looks were pretty, with blue eyes and brown hair, and her accent was certainly appealing. The woman was very desirable, Emma realized, and with a huge crush on the woman she was currently also having a crush on. _But Regina won't pay any attention to her, right?,_ Emma asked herself. _She doesn't even like interns that much, _she continued rambling mentally. _But I'm also an intern, and she told me she liked me. _Emma had never been jealous about other people, or possessive when it came to the attention of others. So, if she had never been this way, why was she suddenly desperate to feel Regina profess her commitment to her and her disinterest in any other person? She didn't have to hear it, and yet was desperate to hear it. _Remember she has a date with you tonight at 9, with you Emma Swan, _her subconscious was trying to rationalize. _She shared with you things about her past and her family, and people that don't like each other don't do that, right?_

"Emma, what do you think I should do?" she somehow managed to hear Belle's voice.

"About what?" Emma asked dumbly.

"What do you think I should do so Dr. Mills likes me."

Emma really felt tempted to give Belle some bad advice. She knew that she would never actually do it because Belle was really nice and sweet and didn't deserve it.

"Just be yourself." she told her honestly and Belle gave her a dashing smile in return.

* * *

><p><span><em>"9am please come now." <em>Regina saw and smirked to herself.

_Two can play this game Miss Swan, _Regina thought while smiling and preparing to write a reply.

_"Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet." _

_"What I wouldn't give to taste your forbidden fruit Dr. Mills." _Regina read and almost died.

_This woman is going to kill me, I'm sure of it, _Regina realized as her breathing became erratic from the mental scenarios that sentence was creating subconsciously. She had tried to make Emma feel as aroused and as turned on as she always felt with the presence of the blonde, but then again, Emma somehow managed to say something even hotter and get her all bothered. Damn Emma and her desire to make things all right, because right now the now all she was craving was to grab the blonde and fuck her senseless in one of the extra patient rooms. Then again, she also wanted to show Emma how much she was wanted and how beautiful she was. To take her time to explore every angle and part of her anatomy, to realize what made her laugh and tick, and what made her retort in passion. _Her emotions were too complicated, _Regina groaned to herself and hit her head softly with her locker door.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you are looking smitten Regina." Jefferson said while coming in. "What got you all bothered?"

"Nothing." Regina replied tensely.

"I know you are lying." he said while smiling. "And I also know that you got yourself a new lover."

Regina looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The nurses keep rambling about it." Ashley said while sitting down. "Gossipy all of them."

"Apparently some of them heard you talking with Katherine yesterday." Jefferson explained further. "And the two of you were quite giddy and girly."

"Me giddy and girly?" Regina asked amused. "Clearly they are mistaken."

"That's what I thought too." Jefferson agreed. "Until I saw you hitting yourself with a locker door." he laughed. "So spill the beans."

"What I do with my romantic life is my own business." Regina told them softly. "And right now that means that I keep it to myself."

"Oh come on Gina." Ashley said. "You know that we only want you to be happy."

Regina smiled warmly despite her discomfort and nodded. "And I appreciate it Ashley. And honestly, right now there is nothing to tell."

Her two friends looked at her and nodded in acceptance. Thankfully for Regina just at that moment the rest of doctors came in and sat down in their respective chairs. Granny was the last one to come in and remained standing.

"This will be really fast." she told quickly while opening her book. "Dr. McHatter you will work with Lucas."

Jefferson smirked and made a fist pump with Ashley who indulged him.

"Chief Nolan will work with Jones again." Granny smiled and David nodded in apprehension.

_So even sweet and charming David was disliking Jones' company, _she smirked to herself.

"Dr. Greene you will work with Cassidy." Granny told her and Zelena groaned, which made Regina smile brightly. The two assholes deserved each other.

"Dr. Mills you will work with French." Granny told her and earned a surprised look from Gold, who was about to refuse for the first time ever.

"Before you complain Gold..." Granny told him quickly. "You will work with Swan today."

A huge groan went around the table. Everyone wanted to have Emma work with them because of her efficiency and natural charm. Regina smiled softly at realizing how good Emma was doing around the hospital and a feeling of pride for the blonde went through her veins. She knew that she cared about Emma, but to know it was in such a deep level was exciting and terrifying.

"I guess that will also suffice." Gold said and immediately the table stopped talking.

Granny nodded. "And I will take Booth with me." she told them while leaving the room.

"Well, I guess today Gold is the lucky one." Zelena complained loudly.

"And you the unlucky one because you got Cassidy." Ashley told Zelena. "Good luck with that."

Regina smirked. She could have done much worse than French. She took her cell-phone out and replied to Emma's text.

_"Your innuendo is quite amusing Dr. Swan." _

The reply came right away. _"I found it rather intelligent." _

_"Of course you would dear." _Regina answered while looking around the table. _"We just finished our daily meeting with Eugenia." _

_"We too. And I'm not amused at all with the choices she made." _

_"__You could have done way worse dear. Gold is a very smart and intelligent doctor." _Regina replied.

_"But he is not you." _Regina smiled brightly at that response and blushed.

_"Likewise." _Regina answered her and kept on typing. _"I will miss you today Emma." _

_"I don't think you will." _Regina read surprised. _"You got Belle with you." _

_"Miss French?" _

_"Yes." _

_"And why would that stop me from missing your presence?" _

_"You will see." _she got cryptically.

"Who are you texting?" she heard Katherine's voice while her hand took her phone and read the texts. "Oh she is so sweet."

"Katherine stop yelling." Regina scolded her. "Enough problem you gave me yesterday with you screaming my love life to the nurses."

Katherine looked at her in complete ignorance.

"Everyone now knows that I am seeing someone." she explained and Katherine smiled.

"Upps." she apologized. "But not so sorry." she continued rambling.

"You read the texts?" Regina asked suddenly.

Katherine nodded.

"Why do you think she got all weird at the end?"

"You mean you don't see it?" Katherine asked surprised and laughed loudly.

Regina shook her head.

"God Regina." Katherine laughed. "You are just so innocent and oblivious sometimes."

Regina groaned in annoyance. "Well, enlighten me them."

"It means that she is jealous of Belle."

"Why would she be jealous?" Regina asked surprised. She was trying to remember the woman, but her mind was not doing her any favors in that department.

"Shit Regina, for being so smart you can sometimes be so dumb." Katherine groaned. "It's that intern that has a crazy crush on you."

"An intern has a crush on me?" she asked surprised.

"If the puppy eyes and long distance looks are not a given." Katherine explained. "Then what she tells the nurses certainly is."

"Gossipy nurses." Regina muttered. "But why would that make Emma jealous?" she whispered her name.

"Because she must think that Belle is better than her."

"Which is completely absurd since I don't even remember this Belle." Regina said a little angry.

"Stake through the heart." Katherine said smirking. "Poor Belle."

"It's not like that." Regina explained. "But it's because no one in this hospital has ever peeked my interest until Emma came."

"Ohhh that is so sweet." Katherine gushed. "You are turning out to be quite a romantic Gina."

"And you will turn up dead if you keep saying that." Regina replied while laughing.

"I know that smile." Katherine said in excitement. "That is your Evil Queen smile."

"Precisely dear."

"Uhh are you going to do what I think you are planning to do?" Katherine asked surprised. "And give Emma one of your late night medical lessons?"

"Perhaps?" she feigned innocence. "I mean, Emma's last text did leave me bothered..."

"Ok, too much sharing Gina." Katherine said.

"You wanted to know." Regina replied.

"True." Katherine agreed. "I will hang out with you today."

"And why would you do that? Don't you have like babies to deliver?"

Katherine shook her head. "Not today." she smiled. "Even popping babies take a break."

"I suppose I will not dissuade you from following me, correct?" Regina asked.

"No." Katherine answered while smiling.

"Then I guess let's go."

* * *

><p>Emma was reading some files from Dr. Gold's patients with clear boredom. Her day had been quite uneventful, counting the fact that not many people hit their heads in Storybrooke, Maine. How could Belle like to work with him was beyond her belief. <em>Belle<em>, her evil subconscious side said angrily. _Must be charming and making Regina fall for her, _it continued rambling without stopping. _Much prettier, much smarter and much better than you, _it said without love. Emma groaned and left the list on the table. She couldn't keep thinking such negative thoughts and not do anything about it. She had to do something, had to make sure in some way that Regina was only interested in her. She had to prove herself worthy of Regina. She quickly took her cell-phone out and texted the beautiful brunette.

_"Regina could you please meet me in room 108?" _she texted quickly and immediately put her phone away. She was not going to see her answer but instead go the room and wait for her there. She couldn't manage to see the refusal on a text, so if Regina never came to the room she would know her answer.

Emma took a deep breath and moved through the halls towards the room 108. She had gone one night exploring and saw that this room was always empty and no one ever entered it, herself taking a long nap one day when she was too tired to move. It still surprised her how much her jealousy was killing her, making her be so irrational and scared, but then again she had been refused by so many people that her doubts were always trying to bring her down. She couldn't handle a refusal from yet another person, specially from Regina. And yet, here she was in a small room waiting for it to happen, almost expecting it because someone as smart as Regina would not choose her.

"Emma?" she heard a soft velvet voice and her heart soared in happiness. It wasn't until she felt strong arms around herself that she noticed she was crying. "Why are you crying, are you ok?"

"You came." she whispered. "You truly came."

"Of course I did sweetheart." Regina answered softly. "You asked me to."

"I know." she kept on crying. "But I didn't think you would."

"And why wouldn't I Emma?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm not worth it. I'm no one special."

"Oh Emma, you are." Regina said in understanding, "Maybe not to everyone, but you are truly special to me."

"I am?" she asked shyly while looking at deep brown eyes staring at her.

"Yes, you are." Regina replied while moving forward and kissing her deeply.

Emma closed her eyes and allowed all her unspoken feelings to be poured into that kiss. She wanted Regina to feel the gratefulness, the desire and longing that her heart was feeling for her at that time. Kissing Regina always felt special, but right now, knowing how much she meant to the brunette made it all better. This was definitely the best kiss she ever had.

"Thank you." Emma whispered to Regina who opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

"For what dear?"

"For choosing me." Emma replied shyly. "No one in life ever chose me."

"Clearly all of them were fools." Regina said. "But then again, good for me."

Emma smiled and nuzzled herself against Regina's choice. "Even my mother didn't choose me."

"She did Emma. She asked you to come here to be with her."

"I don't think she had another choice." Emma replied tensely. "She just asked me because she needed me to assuage her guilt by teaching me."

"Teaching you?" Regina asked surprised.

"To be a doctor." Emma said angrily. "By promising me to become the best doctor this country has ever seen because I was such a prodigy."

"A prodigy." Regina repeated dumbly.

"You know who I am talking about right?" Emma decided to ask. Regina already chose her and choosing her meant that she came with baggage.

"I believe I do know." Regina said while smiling softly and caressing her cheek. "And so do you, from what I can see."

Emma smiled softly. "I'm sorry. But she just said some things you told them and I joined the dots together."

Regina smiled and kissed her softly. "Emma, I am not angry with you. I would have told you if you asked."

"And I would have told you if you asked." Emma said while kissing her back.

"But you know, just to clear my doubts and to make sure we are on the same page, tell me her name."

"My mother is Dr. Mary Margaret Blanchard." Emma replied and Regina smiled in understanding.


	7. Date with John

**Author's note: **New chapter peeps! Thank you so much for all your follows and reviews. You truly make me want to keep writing. Answers to some of the questions you may have will start to come. And rest assured that drama is coming towards our two lead ladies soon... No beta, all done by me, so sorry for any mistakes you may find. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Regina was already tired of having the blue eyed brunette following her from side to side. The moment the two of them met it became to clear to her that Katherine's suspicions about the young intern's crush were not false. The woman had gushed every known fact about her and even some that she had never heard off. From the laughs she got from Katherine it seemed that the even funny, but in reality she was just quite bored and annoyed by the brunette.<p>

_**"Dr. Mills!" she heard a shrieking voice scream for her from afar. **_

_**Regina closed her eyes and begged for patience before turning around and seeing a short brunette stop abruptly in front of her. She acknowledged the intern with a head gesture and waited for her to speak and tell her the purpose of her presence. Instead, the woman just kept on staring at her in complete awe and without shame. Regina saw Katherine nudging her and telling her with her eyes 'I told you so'. **_

_**"Yes?" Regina interrupted the girl from her continued gazing. **_

_**"I... well I..." the brunette stuttered before taking a deep breath. "I am your intern for the day Dr. Mills." **_

_**"Ok." Regina replied simply and heard Katherine cackle. She ignored the two women and walked towards the reception of Cardio. **_

_**"My name is Belle French." she said and Regina nodded again. "And I have been so looking forward to meeting you since I started working here. You are like my inspiration." Belle kept on rambling. **_

_**Regina managed to smile softly. **__Please be 9pm already, _**_she begged to the skies. Behind her she knew Katherine was following her and trying not to laugh out-loud at the brunette's awkwardness with the intern. _**

_**"You know I have read every paper you have published and learned every research method you have employed." Belle said excitedly. **_

_**"Thank you?" Regina said and Katherine cackled again. **_

_**"You are truly amazing Dr. Mills." Belle whispered. "I just hope to become one day like you." **_

_**"Ok, ok, enough with the fangirling French." Katherine finally took mercy on her and scolded the intern. "Didn't you want to actually learn from Dr. Mills?" **_

_**"Of course!" Belle almost screamed. "Nothing would make me happier." **_

_**"Then delegate dear." Katherine told Regina who nodded absently. **_

_**"Please read this patient file and then go to the patient's room and answer any questions they may possibly have." Regina told her while handling her some fields. "And after that go and ask the OR staff if they are aware of my scheduled surgery." **_

_**Belle nodded enthusiastically and hopped to the patient's room. **_

_**"She is quite energetic." Katherine noted while standing next to Regina who groaned. **_

_**"It's too early for that level of energy." **_

_**"She totally has the hots for you." Katherine whispered and Regina gagged.**_

_**"Not interested." she whispered to Katherine who chuckled. "And no weird innuendo things or attempts to get the girl hopeful." she threatened. **_

_**"Of course I won't.. You are with someone already!" Katherine feigned shock. "What kind of woman would I be if I encouraged you to cheat." **_

_**"To cheat?!" Regina raised her voice and got weird looks from the nurses of Cardio. **_

_**"On Emma." Katherine said softly. **_

_**"I would never cheat on Emma." Regina said angrily. **_

_**Katherine nodded. "Well yeah, I mean with someone like Emma I wouldn't be interested in anyone else neither." she said conspiratorially. "But then again, Belle doesn't know that." **_

_**"Even if the whole hospital knew that." Regina said angrily. "I would never cheat on Emma because I really like her Katherine. To me she is not just a fling." **_

_**"She is the real deal?" Katherine asked surprised. **_

_**"I know it's too soon, and hell, we just met like four days ago, but I just have this feeling that keeps bugging me, telling me to give Emma a chance." Regina admitted while looking around the hall. "And it feels wonderful to just let it go." **_

_**Katherine nodded in understanding. "That happened to me when I met David. It was like an all powerful force decided that we were meant to meet and fall in love." **_

_**"You truly love him, do you?" Regina asked sweetly. **_

_**"With all my heart." Katherine replied softly. "Even through our darkest times I always loved him." **_

_**"Darkest times?" Regina asked softly. **_

_**"When we moved to Storybrooke I saw that David was acting weird and distant. Not at all like he did when we meet in Washington." Katherine whispered and took Regina to one of the patient rooms. "It took me a while to realize it but I learned that David was cheating on me." **_

_**"I am so sorry Katherine." Regina whispered and grabbed her friend's hand. "Seeing the two of you now I would have never suspected that something like that happened." **_

_**"Of course you wouldn't." Katherine agreed. "And when it did happen you were quite young and worried about your own life to notice the sorrows of mine." **_

_**"Did you find out who the other woman was?" **_

_**Katherine shook her head. "When I confronted David he admitted to cheating on me, saying that he was truly sorry and that he couldn't ask enough times for my forgiveness. I tried to ask the name of the woman but he was adamant about not telling me. Practically begged and promised me anything if he didn't have to tell me her name."**_

_**"And you accepted this?" Regina asked shocked. **_

_**"I was scared of being alone." Katherine confessed softly. "And I thought that not knowing would make it easier for me to forgive him." **_

_**Regina nodded in understanding. "And did you?**_

_**"Did I what Gina?" **_

_**"Did you forgive him?" **_

_**"Katherine shook her head and smiled softly. "He still asks me that same question every day." she whispered and left the room. **_

_**Regina immediately sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep, calming breath. The last thing she expected to discover today was that the perfect marriage of David and Katherine Nolan was all a big lie. It was sad to see how fooled they had all the people of Storybrooke into making them believe they were living a fairytale. She also felt anger towards David and for cheating on such a wonderful and sweet woman. Then again, she wanted to hit Katherine for her weakness and not demanding the name of the woman that David cheated with. It was truly unfair, and yet this made her realize that trust didn't necessarily come with years. It came with understanding, support and friendship, which were things she felt Emma and her shared in common. Life was not insured for anyone, and life didn't care about your name or relationship status because when it wanted to mess with you it messed with you. **_

_**"Dr. Mills, I am done with telling the patient about the procedure and asking the OR team about your surgery." Belle interrupted her. **_

_**"Good." Regina said. "Do you have any questions about the procedure Miss French?" **_

_**"I have questions." Belle whispered. "But they are not exactly about the procedure. **_

_**Regina looked at the intern intrigued. **_

_**"You see, there have some rumors going on about you not seeing Locksley anymore..." Belle said while looking at Regina deeply. "And I was wondering if that meant that you were single." **_

_**"That is a very personal question Miss French." Regina managed to scold her without blushing. "And last time I checked this is a teaching hospital, not rumor mill."**_

_**Belle blushed deeply and stared at the floor." Of course Dr. Mills." she stuttered.**_

_**"My personal life, and that includes the people I get involved with outside of this hospital, are my own business." Regina said angrily. "And one thing I truly do not tolerate are gossipy people. Do you gossip Miss French?" **_

_**She saw the color drain from Belle's face, and the blush that was previously adorning her face left as quickly as it came. **_

_**"No, of course not Dr. Mills." Belle stuttered while staring at Regina with puppy eyes. **__Seriously, interns and their idea that they can get whatever they want with that stare, _**_Regina scoffed mentally. _**

_**"Don't ever repeat that mistake again." Regina said seriously and then felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out while glancing at Belle she quickly opened the text. **_

_**"**__**Regina could you please meet me in room 108?" **__**she saw it was Emma and her heart immediately jumped in panic. **_

_**Emma was supposed to be learning with Gold and yet here she was asking to meet her. Something wrong must have gone on with her, something that made her need Regina. Without hesitating she looked at Belle, instructed her to page her the moment they were ready to move the patient to the OR, and immediately bolted out of the Cardio ward and ran towards room 10, on the way earning the stare of nurses and doctors alike. **_

_**"Regina." she heard an accented voice speak from behind her. **_

_**She stopped because of the shock and quickly turned around to see Robin Locksley looking at her with the same puppy eyes that she saw in Belle a few minutes ago. **_

_**"I cannot and won't talk to you." Regina whispered angrily. **_

_**"I wanted to apologize Regina. I had quite a lot to drink and wasn't in complete control of what I was doing." **_

_**"Really, you are going to blame it on the alcohol?" Regina said incredulously. "Anyway, I truly don't care because I already told you that I don't want anything with you." **_

_**Robin looked at her completely hurt and grabbed her hand. "It's because you are already seeing someone else, isn't it?" he accused her angrily. **_

_**"What I do and who I see is my own business." Regina spat back. "And even if you were the last man on earth and the future of humanity depended on us I would still refuse to be with you because you are a pig." she raised her voice and earned some glances from surprised nurses. **_

_**"Yeah, a pig you fucked and enjoyed to fuck for a while." Robin said evilly. **_

_**"That's where we differ." Regina said back without flinching an eye. "I've had better." **_

_**"You bitch!" Robin screamed and the whole room stared at them. **_

_**"This conversation is over." Regina said coldly. "Do not try to contact me, stop or talk to me again. And I will want to work with another nurse from now on, starting with my surgery today at 3pm." **_

_**Robin looked at her in a complete state of denial, somehow unable to believe how the conversation became a request for replacement. He truly felt that Regina and him belonged together, and hell if he was going to stop until Regina finally realized what he already knew was a reality. **_

_**"I will never stop trying to earn your love." Robin whispered vehemently and Regina almost gagged. "But I will do what you ask and give you some space, starting with a nurse replacement. Maybe that way you'll see what you are missing." he finished while pointing at himself as if that explained it all. "That person won't be good enough for you." **_

_**Regina felt herself smiling, and approaching him she whispered right next to his ear. "No, she is way more than good." she finished and continued her way, suddenly remembering why she was running like crazy around the hospital. It didn't take her long to see the room 108, and without hesitation she opened the door and saw a tired but seemingly ok Emma staring at the wall. **_

_**"Emma?" she asked hesitantly. **_

_**The moment Regina saw Emma turn around she noticed how her dark emerald eyes literally lit up and looked at her as if she was the cure to HIV or the last bottle of water at a desert. She saw relief, surprise, hesitation and love staring right back at her. She smiled and entered the room while not taking her eyes away from Emma's. **_

_**"You came." she heard the blonde intern whisper in awe. "You truly came."**_

"Why are you reacting so calmly?" Emma asked surprised.

"Why shouldn't I?" Regina woke up from her flashback and asked intrigued.

"Because I don't know, you just found out I'm the daughter of the doctor who taught you what you know?"

"I guess it now makes sense." Regina smiled warmly. "You know, your intelligence and brightness certainly comes from her."

"I wouldn't know." Emma said sadly. "And I was scared of asking you about her."

"Why would you be?" Regina asked surprised.

"Because she never told me she taught you." Emma whispered.

"She didn't?" Regina asked sadly. "Well, it actually doesn't surprise me."

"Can you explain that to me?" Emma said sadly, grabbing Regina's hands and kissing it softly.

Regina smiled lovingly and nodded. "In order to do that you will have to know more about me and my past."

"I would love to know more about you Gina." Emma said and smiled softly. "Of course, if you want to tell me."

"For some strange reason I do. Not even Katherine, whom I consider my closest friend, knows about this." she answered honestly. "I'm usually very adamant about sharing my story because it wasn't a happy life."

"And yet?"

"And yet I want you to know about it." Regina said and Emma smiled.

"And I want to hear."

"There was this girl." Regina started to say. "Who was naive and very in love. She had just graduated from high school and was thinking about starting her life with the love of her youth, a young man named Daniel." she looked sadly towards the door and Emma squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"This girl was head over heels in love." Regina smiled. "And wanted to get married and have her own family because the family she had never really cared about her. Her mother was a renowned doctor who only cared about the prestige and recognition that came with being known. It was never about the patients, at least that is what the girl suspected during most of her life, suspicions that got confirmed the moment Daniel fell sick to a weird congenital disease."

"Oh no." Emma whispered and saw how Regina was trying to hold her tears at bay.

"The girl begged her mother for help, promised her anything in exchange for an opportunity to save Daniel. She had been so used to her mother not caring about her happiness that deep in her heart she almost expected her to do this one thing for her. Turns out the girl was hoping for too much and her mother refused to move a single hand for her. Said the boy wasn't really worth the effort and that there was nothing she could do anyway."

"And was there?" Emma asked softly. "Was there something she could do?"

"Not really." Regina whispered. "But the girl saw how her mother refused to help her and the disappointment followed her since the moment Daniel died. She couldn't see her mother without feeling hate towards her. Couldn't understand how her mother could claim to love her and still make her suffer so much. She realized that her happiness had died with Daniel, and the rest of the time at college she just focused on studying and nothing else."

Emma nodded in comprehension and kissed Regina's cheeks softly, words not enough to make her understand how much she got Regina's sorrow and loneliness. That lack of empathy from others and that desperation of realizing she had to one to help her, to guide her and aid her.

Regina allowed herself to be kissed by Emma, allowed all those good emotions to pour into her and try to enlighten her dark past. Turns out it did just that, and what had seen before impossible to share was now a burden that she didn't have to take alone. Emma understood, Emma knew and Emma was still standing there, kissing her and showing her support.

"Finished college really fast and then got into medical school. Half-way through it there was this rumor going around campus about a doctor from the faculty that won the Snow White award. The girl's mother had never won it, and to be able to learn from someone like that was what the girl thought her life was missing. "

"Missing?" Emma asked.

"Yes, missing." Regina repeated. "Because the girl had been looking for significance, for a meaning to her suffering and lack of empathy from her mother, who demanded her to follow her steps and also become a doctor. It's not easy to guess that medicine until then hadn't bring it. So she boldly went to meet the woman and asked for her help."

"My mother." Emma said and Regina smiled softly.

"The woman only asked her one question, which was: 'Do you have hope?' And the girl answered: 'I hope this gives me hope.'"

"And she agreed to teach you."

"She offered the little girl a new start." Regina said softly, carefully. "The doctor was leaving the city and heading to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. She never told the girl why she wanted to leave, only that she needed a new start. And since the girl was also looking for one she decided to join the doctor and went to Storybrooke too."

"And that's how _you_ ended here."

Regina smiled softly. "And that's how I ended up here."

"And my mom taught you?"

"Yes, and I am eternally grateful to her for helping me choose to get a new start. You see, I was very afraid of leaving, despite everything my mother did to me. Your mother gave me courage to tell my mother everything I thought about her and be willing enough to live without her interfering." Regina smiled sadly and looked at Emma lovingly. "To be honest with you, at first I thought that she could be what my mother wasn't because she cared about me."

Emma understood immediately. "You thought she would be the mother you never had."

Regina nodded and looked down. "I knew Mary cared about me, but it was never the same way I cared about her. I don't think she ever allowed herself the opportunity to see me as more than a student. Before I didn't understand why and felt that it was because of me." Regina admitted shyly. " Now I can assume that her guilt had something to do with it."

"I'm sorry you weren't able to get her love." Emma said sadly.

"I'm not." Regina answered back. "Because the moment I realized that I would be nothing more than a pupil the two of us became good friends. It was sad to see her leave the hospital."

"Did she tell you why she left?" Emma asked cautiously.

"She said she was sick and needed to take care of herself before coming back to work." Regina answered confused. "Isn't it?"

Emma gulped softly. Regina had just told her the story of her life and here she was doubting about revealing Mary's secret. She trusted Regina too much and cared too deeply about her feelings. Hell, this woman had been her guidance since she got here and felt more connected to her than to her own mother, who had only kept secrets from her since the moment she decided to stay in Storybrooke.

"Not exactly." Emma said softly. "She is sick but it's not something that can be cured. She has Alzheimer."

"Oh no." Regina said softly and tears started to fall. "Poor Mary. And poor you, my sweet Emma." she choked while immediately grabbing Emma and hugging her tightly. "How you must be feeling."

"I feel guilty." Emma confessed. "Because most of the time I feel nothing. Hell, I felt sadder about that little girl not waking up than my own mother being on the risk of forgetting who she is at any moment."

"Just because she gave birth to you that doesn't make her your mother." Regina explained softly. "Trust me, I know what I mean."

Emma chuckled softly and hugged Regina back. "We are such a pair. I mean, here I am feeling all insecure and jealous about you working with Belle..."

"Wait, you asked me to come because you were jealous?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes?" Emma said shyly.

"You are such a fool!" Regina said while laughing non-stop.

"It's not that funny." Emma said embarrassed. "I mean, if you compare Belle to me she wins in every way."

"Wins?" Regina asked shocked. "Seriously Emma, have you seen yourself? You are absolutely breathtaking, smart, funny, charming and loving." Regina rambled. "It is I the one that wonders what You see in Me."

"You are quite wonderful too Regina." Emma gushed while blushing.

"You don't even know me." Regina said while smiling softly.

"And yet it seems that I do." Emma smiled warmly.

Regina laughed softly. "And yet it seems you do."

"I'm sorry for reacting like this. It's just that I have never been chosen before others." Emma admitted softly. "Before I decided to leave my foster home I always had hope of a family coming to adopt me, you know. It happened when I was three and I thought that I finally found a place, but then they had their own kid and decided to give me back." she looked down in shame. "After that no one was interested in me because they saw me as a nuisance."

"Again, it was their loss." Regina repeated strongly. "Because you became a beautiful and wonderful person who deserves everything she is getting."

Emma smiled warmly and kissed Regina deeply, sweetly. "Right now I find myself lucky of being able to kiss you."

"I am the lucky one." Regina nudged Emma's neck. "And the one without a job if I don't go back to Cardio."

Emma nodded in understanding and grabbed Regina's hand. "We are still on for tonight, right?" she asked unsure.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world dear." Regina smiled brightly and pecked her one more time before opening the door. "Besides, you have a lesson at 9." she winked and left a smitten Emma chuckling softly.

* * *

><p>Emma was running like a madwoman. She was running late to her lessondate with Regina and the last thing she wanted to do was make such a bad impression. It was truly not her fault, but Gold hadn't taken so nicely to her simply leaving the Neuro ward and as punishment he made her read and review all his cases from the last year. Still, he was right at being upset and Emma diligently skipped an open craniotomy so she could be able to finish Gold's little homework. That didn't work so well, and remembering that she was the one responsible for bringing the food, she called the local diner (which was the only place that did take-out in this small town) and ordered a variety of dishes that they could share romantically. Emma smiled at the prospect of feeding Regina and of actually being with her uninterrupted. It certainly made her get goosebumps in all the right places to think about the brunette woman and her deep brown eyes. It was so strange and yet wonderful to feel so connected and close to someone. She knew that trusting people was a hard thing for her to do, and that most of the time she usually didn't even try because people ended up disappointing her. With Regina it was the complete opposite, and instead of trying to find the woman doing something to upset her she was just waiting for her to actually do something wrong. Everything Regina did was great, every single idea a good one and every moment the two of them shared was special. What she was now a little scared off was of not being enough for her because Emma knew that perfect and her name did not go along well. That was the main reason that motivated her to put Regina through one of her silly tests, a test which the older doctor passed with flying colors. Now that she was calm she realized how silly it was of her to be so insecure because they were not official and hence Emma had no right to be so possessive of Regina and then the fact that she must have been seen as desperately clingy and dependent. She groaned to herself and continued to run towards the diner. She had officially made a fool of herself earlier and still Regina had kissed and looked at her as if she were the sun in the sky. It was nice to feel so wanted and cared about, feelings that Emma was not used to be invested on her. After being abandoned by most people during her childhood and then spending most of her adult life alone, to be wanted and desired by such a wonderful person was strange and wonderful. It made her want to be better for Regina and to help her face her own demons, which was truly unlike her. _Well, that's what happens when you fall in... _Emma stopped herself before finishing that line of thought. It was too early in the relationship, if what they had was even that yet, to say such big words. Nevertheless, that is what Emma felt and she knew it. One thing Emma never did was avoid confrontations, even with her own self. This conversation was one of those moments where she would ask herself if what she was experimenting was real or not, too soon or too late or just too inconvenient. Most of the time things never made it past the first parameter, but just like the late owner and main focus of her thoughts, Regina seemed to be the exception to the rule. _Yes, _she screamed mentally when she made it to the diner and quickly got the food. She still had ten minutes before 9pm, which gave her enough time to walk towards the hospital. Her mind was solely thinking about Regina, about her soft lips and sweet smiles being focused on her and only her. She could notice in the brunette's eyes her natural curiosity, her concern when it came to her well-being and her desire to do right. It was very endearing and maybe that's what captured her the moment they met. Going through the reception and nodding hello to the floor nurses Emma took her cellphone out and looked at Regina's last text.

_"Meet me in room 459."_ it simply said and Emma groaned in anticipation. Why was Regina so vague about the room and what they were going to, it's not like it was a national secr... Emma stopped the moment she saw Regina leaning over a body completely nude.

"And who invited him?" Emma joked while pointing at the male cadaver that was on the operation table.

Regina turned around and smiled brightly at her. "I'm sure no one will miss his absence. And besides, he gave us permission to use his body for scientific research."

"So then teaching me is defined under scientific research?" Emma asked while smirking.

"Always so cocky Dr. Swan." Regina joked back and went to stand in front of the woman. "Dan's Diner?" she asked when she saw the containers.

Emma nodded. "Small town stereotype: only one diner."

"Makes you miss big cities." Regina added and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Totally. But then again, in big towns it wouldn't be so easy to have an OR and dear John laying here with us."

Regina laughed. "I cannot argue that."

"And what can you argue Dr. Mills?" Emma flirted and Regina blushed.

"There are many things I can argue Dr. Swan." Regina said while grabbing Emma's hips and pushing them close to hers. "Like the fact that you texted me all those candid messages and left me hanging."

Emma gulped. "Well, you started it." she argued weakly.

Regina cackled. "I continued dear. And if there is one thing you must know about me." she continued saying while approaching Emma and biting her ear softly. "Is that I never back down from a challenge." she purred.

"Regina." Emma whispered and tried to get her body closer to the brunette's. She groaned when the only thing she could feel was air. "You are not being fair."

"I am not doing anything." Regina said innocently.

"You are tempting me." Emma accused her.

"I am not." she answered and moved closer to the blonde. "I am merely talking with you."

"I don't like to be toyed with." Emma joked but still tried to sound serious. "And once I start something I finish it." she continued while running towards Regina and melting their bodies together.

"I thought you were here to learn." Regina whispered, her arousal rising uncontrollably.

"And I thought you were here to teach." Emma purred and kissed Regina's neck, sucking and leaving a bruise on it.

"I don't think dear John would approve of this." Regina choked out before moaning at the feeling of Emma's lips on her collarbone. "Emma..." she whispered reverently.

"I guess you are right." Emma said and bit one more time Regina's neck before separating fully and going to stand behind the corpse. "And we can't let John get uncomfortable.

Regina groaned but still made her way to stand in front of Emma. "I suppose we can do what we came to do." she continued while standing behind Emma and grabbing her hands. "Today you won't use a scalpel Emma."

Emma was intrigued. "Then what am I going to do?"

"You will feel." Regina said. "You will close your eyes, and with your eyes closed you fill find the left atrium."

"Without seeing?" Emma asked surprised. "That's impossible."

"You won't know unless you try it." Regina encouraged her by pulling her hand inside the man's chest. "Now close your eyes Emma and focus on my voice."

Emma complied and saw complete darkness, her other senses heightened.

"Now picture in your mind what a heart looks like." Regina commanded her. "Nod when you see it."

Emma nodded immediately.

"Ok, now I want you to lower your hand and try to grab the man's heart."

Emma did as asked, and in a couple of minutes she found the organ. She felt Regina smiling behind her.

"Good job Emma." Regina complimented her. "Now remind me how many parts you need to pass until you reach the left atrium."

"Six." Emma answered.

"Then I suggest you start your path downwards. And when doing so name the part of the organ out-loud."

Emma nodded again and passed her hand through what she suspected was the left common carotid artery. She continued her path, her hand feeling the differences between the different parts and her memory making mental annotations so she could remember. Regina was right, it was possible to find a specific part with only your hand. And it was possible if you already knew what you were looking for. Emma smiled warmly.

"Something amusing Dr. Swan?" Regina teased lightly.

"No." Emma said while stopping her hand at the left atrium.

"Then why were you smiling?" Regina asked intrigued.

"Maybe because I found it?" Emma said and let Regina take a look.

"You did." she said and smiled brightly. "See, I told you it was possible."

Emma nodded and took her hand out, immediately throwing the glove at the garbage and covering the body with a blanket.

"But we were not done." Regina started to argue but Emma quickly ran and kissed the woman soundly on the lips.

"We are so done." Emma whimpered and passed her tongue through the woman's lips, earning a whimper and quick response from the older woman. "God, I want you Regina."

Regina moaned and continued to kiss Emma deeply. "I do too Emma, so much." she said but still tried to create some space between the two of them. "But not here."

Emma took some breaths, trying to control her arousal. "I know." Emma groaned. "But I can't help myself."

Regina laughed loudly. "Trust me, it is taking all my self control to have you pinned against the door screaming my name."

"Reginaaa." Emma whispered and dark eyes met her own dilated emerald ones.

"Fuck it." Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand, quickly making their way out of room 459 and running towards the doctor's aisle. It took them a couple of minutes, but the moment Regina opened the door to the lounge, and closed and locked it after they were in, she darted towards Emma and kissed her fiercely.

Emma groaned in agreement and brought their hips together by brushing them against each other. The contact made the two women moan loudly, and the wetness between their legs grow even more than before.

"You cursing is absolutely hot." Emma said while lowering her mouth to Regina's breast and lifting her shirt in the process. "Totally hot." she said and took one of them on her mouth, earning a whimper from the brunette.

"If that is what it takes for you to react like this..." Regina moaned again when she felt Emma switch sides. "Then remind me to do it more often."

"I won't remind you." Emma said while peppering Regina's stomach and pushing her to one of the couches. "I will make you scream it right now." she promise while taking Regina's pants off and leaving her with only her panties.

"Emmaaa!" Regina screamed when she felt fingers trailing her lips in circular patterns. "Take this off." she said while pulling the blonde's shirt and bra away from her.

Once Emma was bare Regina opened her eyes and through her lust-filled gaze managed to see how beautiful the blonde woman was. Instead of voicing this she decided to show the blonde by using her hands to grab her breast while her lips went to search for the blonde's. The kiss was just as powerful and electric as all the other ones they had shared.

"Take the rest off." Emma whimpered and Regina stopped her ministrations to switch and take Emma's pants and panties down.

When the two of them were completely bare they stopped to look at each other, their eyes hungrily roaming every curve and feature of the other woman. While Emma's body was more athletic than Regina's, the brunette's was curvilineous and a little more feminine than the blonde's.

"Together." Regina said and lowered her hand to Emma's clit and started to rub it strongly.

Emma nodded and continued to move her fingers, feeling how close Regina was getting towards release. The two of them moaned at the contact of each other, and with a light twitch and bite to Emma's breasts, Regina felt Emma's walls contracting and rising in an earth shattering orgasm that led to her own wonderful release.

Regina smiled brightly. She had never felt such a release, never felt so secure and happy at sharing such an intimate moment with another person. She got up and lowered her body on top of Emma's, who was smiling so much that Regina was wondering if her jaw was hurting. Still, she chuckled and kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

"That was wonderful." she told Emma who nodded happily.

"It was more than that." Emma added.

Regina nodded. Yes it was and it seemed that the two of them realized it. But wasn't it too soon to be experiencing feelings so deep? I mean, they only met 5 days ago! Still, to Regina it felt like Emma was that other part of herself that was missing, the part that complimented and made her a better version of herself.

"I feel that too." she heard the blonde say softly. "I know that face." she pointed at Regina. "I had that face too, last night."

"It's just that it's so strange to feel so much so soon."

"But is it bad?"

"I don't know." Regina answered honestly.

"Do you care?" Emma asked while holding her breath. She knew that her addiction to Regina only became worse after this.

"The only thing I seem to be caring about is spending time with you and your happiness." Regina smiled happily and nuzzled herself to Emma's neck. "And I have put others before myself for quite some time. It's my turn to be happy."

"And I make you happy?" Emma asked surprised.

"Incredibly happy." Regina smiled and cupped her cheek. "You are making me be a better, kinder and warmer me."

"And you are making me a safer, more sure of herself me." Emma blushed and smiled. "I don't want this to end. I'm too selfish."

Regina laughed and hugged Emma tight to her. "Good, because I am also selfish."

"Not complaining." Emma laughed and looked around the room. "Cool place you doctors have."

Regina hummed her agreement. "Never thought I would use it for this sort of activities."

"And boy am I glad you did."

"You make me lose control Emma." Regina said seriously. "It's like you are a drug to me."

"And you are not used to losing control."

"No." Regina agreed. "But I'm liking the freedom that comes from not being in control of every single aspect of things."

"Then I will continue to challenge you Dr. Mills." Emma smirked.

"You can now do other things that will make me happier." Regina said and lowered herself.

Emma opened her eyes and moaned when she felt the brunette's breath over her mound. _This was going to be a wonderful night, _was the last thing Emma thought before losing herself under Regina's tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: <strong>Don't worry, Robin, Mary Margaret not telling Emma about Regina's part in her life and all the other things that were discussed in this chapter will be addressed in the next one. And to some you may be surprised about Regina's reaction when Emma tells her about Mary hiding the truth from her. You see, she did it because she felt guilty of having taught Regina (who reminded her of her own daughter) and how incapable she was of forgiving herself for abandoning Emma when she was a baby.


	8. Storybrooke Drama

**Author's note: **So I'm back and I am giving you all a very long chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! A LOT of things are going on in this one as I promised you it would and some questions are getting answers. Again, no Beta so all mistakes are mine. If any of you would like to become one let me know so that way I get a double check on spelling. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to continue getting your reviews :)

* * *

><p>"Regina!" Emma screamed when she felt another earth shattering orgasm.<p>

It had been completely wonderful, completely spectacular, to be with Regina in this way. The woman was an incredible lover, always worried about pleasing her and treating her just the way she wanted to. She was passionate, loving and sweet all at the same time. If Emma wasn't smitten with Regina before she now knew she was. This had left her addicted to the brunette in every possible aspect: She was smart, responsible, caring, firm, strong, kind, gentle and all the best adjectives that could ever come to Emma's mind. It also made her wonder why someone like Regina could be single, and also why that male nurse was still chasing her like a rabid dog. It made her mad, totally jealous to think that the man was still trying to get her woman. Wait, _her woman? _Emma flinched internally. She knew better than this, knew to not get attached to things she couldn't have because in the end they would be taken away. _But Regina wants to be with me and not him, _a small voice whispered in Emma's mind. _She chose me, time and time again, _it continued reassuring her. _I am the one she is giving amazing orgasms in the doctors lounge, _she smirked at that comment. For the first time in a long while Emma was going to just do what her feelings told her to. She was going to follow her heart and let it act out. For too long she had been worried about falling for the wrong person, for developing ties to places where she knew she couldn't stay, to making friends she expected would get up and leave. It was lonely yes, but it was also safe. By keeping her heart closed she was making sure it wouldn't get hurt like it did when she was dejected as a child. It had been painful to see the other children being picked over her, to always wonder why her parents didn't keep her and that maybe it was because she could never be good enough for a family.

_**"Don't worry, you'll find a home too Emma." were the words Carlotta said once all the other children went inside the orphanage. **_

_**I simply looked at the parting car, at Cecilia smiling and talking with her new parents. She and I were not so different" Both of us blondes, emerald eyes, white skin and freckles. But then again I knew that she was 4 and I was 14, and parents didn't want a teenager. They wanted cute babies or children who they could mime, raise and love deeply. I was not involved in that group. I had already gotten a bitter taste at life, knew how hard life was, didn't believe in fairytales or knights in shinny armors who could sweep me of my feet and save me from my life. I was a pessimistic because life made one. I valued a single meal more than any toy. Warm clothes on me and a roof to sleep in became my priorities instead of playing or just being a teenage girl. When prospective parents met me they saw the fire and determination in my eyes, my desire to change my life by my own means and not expecting them to help. Perhaps it was that sheer defiance what made them stay away from me, or maybe it was the fact that soon I would be old enough to leave, but no one ever tried to talk to me more than necessary. But when I saw them take Cecilia something in my heart broke. I think that was the last straw that I needed to wake up and realize how my life would have to be if I wanted it to change: I needed to do things for myself to help myself. Carlotta was not a bad woman, she was actually the nicest guardian I got during my time in the system. But she was also an idealist, which a lot of people would find it ironic when the woman knew the harsh realities of the foster system. She had the presence of many unloved children who every time felt more dejected by society. It was cruel and the same time wonderful that she had somehow maintained her optimism intact. Maybe that is what made Emma not become such a cold and horrible human being. Carlotta had helped her have hope in people, in their intentions and their dreams. **_

_**"One day you will do great things Emma." Carlota told her once when the two of them stayed up until late cleaning dishes and clothes. Being the oldest child meant helping the guardian have everything in order. **_

_**"How can I do great things when I am not special?" I told her dejectedly. "If I were special my parents wouldn't have abandoned me. I wouldn't be here." **_

_**"Sometimes adults have their own reasons for doing things." Carlotta said sadly. "Sometimes our children's best chance is more important than our own." **_

_**"So they abandoned me because they wanted to give me my best chance." I huffed sarcastically. "The irony." **_

_**"Better to have a house than no roof at all." **_

_**Emma looked down in defiance but still saw Carlotta's reasoning at all. "I can't stay like this forever." she gulped. "I have dreams." she whispered. **_

_**"And who is stopping you from achieving them?" Carlotta asked sweetly. **_

_**"Life." **_

_**"Life did make it more difficult for you dear, but not impossible." Carlotta laughed. "But the Emma Swan I know wouldn't let something like that stop her from getting what she wants." **_

_**"No she wouldn't." Emma agreed and smiled softly at Carlotta. "Why are you doing this?" **_

_**"Helping you?" **_

_**"No, why are you taking care of all of us when I know you would be happier if you had your own family?" **_

_**Carlotta looked at her curiously but then smiled sadly. "Because I know that not many people like this job Emma. And when bad people are responsible for children..." **_

_**"Bad things happen to them." Emma finished for her. **_

_**"I know I am not saving all children from having bad experiences, and that some of you have already had them." she looked intently at Emma who nodded softly. "But I can try to give you good memories, nice experiences that I can only hope make the difference." **_

_**"They do." Emma said while grabbing Carlotta's hand and squeezing it. "But you also deserve your own happiness Carlotta." **_

_**And apparently that was what Carlotta needed to hear because two years later the woman decided to stop working on the orphanage and giving herself a chance to be happy. She wanted to have a family of her own, and for once in a long time Emma found herself truly sad about leaving a foster home behind. Most children were relocated to places nearby and others went to another orphanage. Emma was one of those who were meant to go to but the moment she knew Carlotta leaving she made up her mind and decided to also leave. **_

_**"I will miss you Emma." Carlotta whispered while hugging Emma who nodded in agreement. "And don't think I don't know what you are doing."**_

_**Emma looked down in shame. **_

_**"I know you plan to leave." she scolded Emma. "And I know that you want to try to get things done by yourself. But you are not ready yet."**_

_**"Everyone leaves!" Emma shouted. "I don't want to stay where I know I'm not wanted." **_

_**"Be smart Emma. Think." Carlotta scolded her. "Staying at the orphanage allows you to go to school. You are almost done with high school, and we both know that with your grades you will get a scholarship." Carlotta whispered. "Give yourself your best chance." **_

_**Those were apparently the magic words because Emma started to cry softy. Carlotta was right, and although it would pain her, she had to stay and finish high school. Running and stealing wouldn't give that to her, so she knew that the only way she could ever be what she wanted to be she had to stay. She nodded in understanding and gave one last hug to Carlotta who smiled warmly. **_

_**"Someday your name will be known, Emma Swan." Carlotta promised. "And that day I will find you so I can tell you 'I told you so'." **_

_**Emma felt tears falling from her eyes, and separating herself from Carlotta she smiled. "Be happy Carlotta. Get your happy ending for all of us." **_

_**Carlotta nodded and grabbed her bags before going inside her car, that is, before she turned around and waved goodbye at Emma. **_

_**"Until we meet again." she promised. **_

_**"Until we meet again." Emma whispered and saw Carlotta driving away happily in her old truck. **_

"Hey darling, what's wrong?" she heard a soft voice whisper sweetly.

Emma opened her eyes and saw concerned brown eyes staring at her. It was at that moment when she noticed the tears falling from her eyes and she immediately felt stupid. She was going to hide her face away from Regina's but the brunette beat her to it and grabbed her chin strongly, forcing her to keep eye contact.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Regina asked worriedly.

Emma immediately opened her eyes in complete shock. "No Regina! You were wonderful." she reassured the brunette.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked while kissing her tears away. "Please tell me Emma."

Emma lowered her eyes and tried to calm herself so she could explain everything to Regina.

"When I was a child, and I saw other children being adopted before me..." Emma gulped. "I made myself a promise." she looked at Regina and only saw love and understanding in the woman's eyes. "I promised myself to never get attached because life always found a way to take the things I care about away from me."

Regina nodded in understanding and Emma took that as a cue to continue.

"And since I made that promise I led my life in that way. When I realized I was starting to grow attached to a place I packed my bags. When I started to get along with people I stopped calling. When I started to feel things I just left."

_Does that mean that you want to run? _Regina asked mentally while immediately feeling bile rise to her throat. It was terrifying to feel so strongly for someone else. She knew that Emma was younger and probably wanted to experiment and enjoy life before getting into something serious. It was understandable if she wanted to keep things light between them, but would that make her happy? Probably no. Regina wanted the whole thing: She wanted the romance, the hot sex, the cuddling, the responsibilities and the love. Since losing Daniel all those years ago Regina had stopped looking for someone to share those things with, resigning to just do the best by her patient. Was it a fulfilling goal? No, but it was a simple one and she had grown content with her situation. Storybrooke had become a safe haven for her: Far away from her mother and her darkness, from the awful memories of heartbreak and a new beginning for her. People respected her, she saved lives and was able to see from up close the result. It wasn't the best but it was also a good life, considering everything. But then Emma came along and things changed completely. The spark that was lit by Daniel was ignited again by the blonde and now she realized that she was in too deep. She had thrown away the last safety measure by having sex with Emma and getting addicted to her smell and taste. The feelings of her skin on top of hers would haunt her every dream, would be the fantasies she invoked and conjure every lonely night. Emma had truly become her drug, her addiction, and to think that maybe she would have to put a halt to their developing relationship would most probably leave her broken.

"But I don't want to run anymore." Emma said and Regina looked up immediately. "I'm tired of running away from my feelings Regina. I'm tired of being afraid." she whispered.

"I will never hurt you." Regina promised while grabbing the blonde's face and cupping it. "I care too much. And I want too much. I want to be with you Emma. I want to try." she gulped softly. "I haven't felt feelings like this since Daniel. And it scares me too, to be so enraptured by you." she admitted.

Emma smiled brightly and kissed Regina soundly on the lips. "The only time I have wanted to stay somewhere is now." she admitted. "And it's all because of you. I want you to choose me."

"I already did darling." Regina promised and bent down to peck the blonde again. It was addicting to feel those soft pink lips on top of hers. "I will always choose you Emma Swan."

"And I will never hurt you, Regina Mills." Emma promised and grinned devilishly.

"What is so funny Dr. Swan?" she asked curiously.

"I just had my wicked way with you during the whole night in the doctors' lounge." Emma laughed.

"And there you ruined such a sweet and romantic moment." Regina smirked.

"I'm more of a show than tell woman."

Regina laughed along. "You are just too irresistible darling." she purred and bit Emma's ear lobe softly. "Too enticing."

Emma groaned and grabbed the woman's hips and lowered her body on top of hers. "The things you do to me Regina. What I feel for you..." she choked.

Regina smiled brightly and nuzzled her nose closer to Emma's. "Are probably the same things you make me feel."

"Then good thing one of us is a renowned cardiologist because my heart feels like stopping when I see you."

"That was so cheesy." Regina cackled.

"A woman has to try."

Regina smirked. "Well, I know what you can try..." she looked down at the two of them suggestively and stared at the clock. "No one is expected to come until 8am."

Emma laughed but started to move her hand down Regina's body, earning herself a low moan from the brunette. "Well, then I guess I better put my hands to good use." she purred and started to move them down Regina's clit while trapping her mouth in a breathy kiss.

"Emmaaa." Regina groaned softly and raised her head so Emma could nip and bite her neck. She knew the blonde was marking her, and although it was a little degrading she couldn't complain because at the same time it was completely hot.

"What Regina?" the blonde teased her. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Regina choked when Emma raised them and attached her mouth to one of her breast. "I want you."

"You already have me Regina." Emma promised while rubbing her clit more and teasing her entrance. "What do you want right now?" she purred.

"Inside. I want you inside." she begged and she didn't care. She was too far gone and aroused.

Emma moaned at the brunette's needy and lustful tone, her own arousal increasing from seeing the effect she had on Regina. Without thinking she stopped sucking the woman's breast and started to trail kisses down her stomach, slowly but decidedly making her way towards the brunette's core. It seemed that Regina was also aware of this because she stopped breathing and her eyes opened in anticipation.

Emma looked up and saw dark brown eyes look at her hungrily, desperately, almost daring her to take that final step. Emma loved challenges, and smirking she took her tongue out and licked straight up from Regina's pussy. The brunette jumped, but in a few moments she was grinding herself against Emma's face, relishing and desiring more contact. Emma complied, and with her right hand she entered her, fact that made Regina scream in sweet agony.

This made Emma look up, a little concerned when she heard the scream. She stopped moving her hand and stepping away from her core she went up she kissed Regina softly on the lips.

"Are you ok?"

Regina managed to open her eyes. "Why did you stop?" she groaned.

"I don't want to hurt you Regina." Emma said softly and the brunette smiled.

"That scream wasn't because of pain." Regina smirked. "So if you don't mind...' she looked down at herself and Emma got the message right away; her woman wanted release.

Not wanting to leave Regina waiting for longer Emma just went straight for the kill by using her three fingers to enter the brunette and her tongue to nip and tuck her clit, the stimulation from both sides rushing Regina uphill towards her orgasm. Emma moved her hand and tongue frenetically, relentlessly and although the two of them were starting to get numbed she knew she was not going to stop. The woman under her was so close, so beautiful and ready that Emma knew that the only thing she wanted to give her was happiness. Right now that happiness was going to come from having a long and nice orgasm.

"Oh Goooooood." Regina moaned and stilled when her walls contracted and the long awaited orgasm finally let loose. The aftershocks were wonderful, and with Emma licking and cleaning her clit Regina closed her eyes and relished on the soft touch the blonde was giving her. It had been long since she experienced such a strong and wonderful sync during her. It was not surprising it was with Emma the person she got it, probably assuming that the experience was greatly affected by the deep feelings she had for the young intern.

"Welcome back." she heard Emma whisper while kissing her softly.

"Hello." Regina groaned happily. "Did I sleep much?"

"Sleep? More like blacked out." Emma smirked and Regina hit her softly on the shoulder. "Why are you hitting me after that?" she exclaimed while pointing at the two of them completely nude.

"Because you are rude." Regina said. "And because you didn't answer my question."

"I was going to."

"By being sarcastic?" Regina laughed.

"Perhaps by making sure everything was ok with you?" Emma teased lightly.

"I assumed that was obvious." Regina smirked devilishly.

Emma gulped softly. _That's what happens when playing with fire, _she scolded herself. "Not so much." she promised the brunette who was now smiling knowingly. "But if we want to go home and get a new change of clothes we should be leaving soon."

Regina nodded but still refused to move from Emma's side. The blonde was also adamant to leave the warmth and sweet embrace she was receiving.

"What will happen now?" Emma asked weakly. _She didn't want this to be a one time thing. _

"Now we will go home, change, come back to work and try to save lives."

"You know what I mean."

"I told you Emma." Regina said while cupping the blonde's face. "I want to be with you."

"Good." Emma smiled brightly. "Then can I take you on a date?"

"On a date?" Regina smirked. "Like the one we just had?"

Emma laughed. "No Regina. A real date. You know, nice dinner, a walk down the beach or movie or whatever cliché thing one can do here in Storybrooke."

"Well, the best there is in this town is Dan's Diner."

"Not exactly romantic." Emma groaned.

"Tonight. Come to my place." Regina offered. "I will cook."

Emma's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? Because you don't have to ask me if you don't want to and..."

Regina kissed her, effectively stopping her rambling. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there." Regina promised while gathering her clothes and getting dressed.

Emma did the same, blushing softly when Regina handed her her bra. "I kinda need that."

"I suspect you do." Regina laughed and opened the door once they were dressed.

Talking quietly with each other they made their way to the elevator.

"I had fun." Emma said while blushing. "Thank you Regina."

Regina laughed. "I had fun too Emma."

The two of them looked at each other when the doors closed, and without neither noticing they started to get closer to each other.

"Would it be cliché if we kiss now?" Emma asked while turning her face so it would be in front of Regina's.

Regina smiled. "Perhaps...But I won't tell if you won't tell."

Emma laughed and closed the distance between the two of them and kissed the brunette sweetly. Regina moaned and closed her hands over Emma's hair, bringing her face closer so the kiss could deepen. It was so wonderful to feel so much with just one kiss, and for the two women one was never enough. Sadly they had to end their make-out session when the doors of the elevator opened.

"After you." Emma whispered while pushing a blushed and excited Regina.

"Thank you Dr. Swan." Regina nodded and started to walk towards the parking lot followed closely by Emma.

"You're welcome Dr. Mills." Emma acknowledged and stopped when she reached Regina's car. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"How will you get home?" she asked curiously.

"My car is there." Emma said and pointed to an old yellow bug that was parked a few spaces away.

"In that? Are you sure it's safe? Looks more like a dead trap." Regina said seriously and Emma laughed.

"Hasn't let me down once." she said proudly. "But I can see you also ride in style." she pointed at Regina's Mercedes.

"One of mother's 'presents'." she huffed. "I never told her that I quite liked this one."

"Bet she realized when you took it with you."

The two women smiled and stayed in the same place.

"I have to go but I don't want to." Regina confessed.

"I know." Emma promised. "But if we don't go how will we get ready for our second date?"

"I guess that is encouraging enough." Regina smiled and started to get inside her car. "Emma?" she asked the blonde who was turning away.

"Yes?" Emma asked and almost fell when Regina pulled her close and kissed her soundlessly.

"Thought you would be able to leave our first date without a goodbye kiss?" she smirked. "Don't be late Dr. Swan." Regina threatened lightly and closed the door to her car, softly pulling out of the parking lot and leaving quickly.

Emma opened her eyes dreamily and saw her go with a huge smile on her face. She knew this was totally worth it.

* * *

><p><em>I am late!, <em>Emma thought while quickly making her way inside the hospital and running between people. She had arrived home and instead of taking a shower like she was meant to she convinced herself to take a short nap that turned into two hours of sleep. When she woke up in a complete state of panic she looked around her room and saw that it was almost 8am.

_**"Aren't you running late?" she heard Mary Margaret ask her from the kitchen. **_

_**Hearing her birth mother's voice immediately made her remember about everything that went on the previous day. Regina's confession about her relationship with Mary and why she suspected the older woman refused to acknowledge their shared past. It infuriated Emma to see how selfish her mother was and how desperate she was for her daughter's forgiveness. **_

_**"I fell asleep." Emma simply said. **_

_**"I can see that." Mary replied. "I didn't see you coming home yesterday." **_

_**"I had to stay until later than usual at the hospital." she lied easily. "And then when I got here you were already asleep." **_

_**Mary seemed to accept her explanation and got her some toast and coffee. "Something interesting happening yesterday?" **_

_I slept with your ex-pupil who is quickly becoming one of the most important people in my life? s_**_he told herself mentally while drinking quickly. "Nothing worthwhile. I worked with Dr. Gold but it was just reading patient histories and diagnosing." _**

_**Mary nodded. "Today they will reveal the doctors who are nominated for the Snow White award." **_

_**Emma looked up from her toasts and saw nostalgia on the older woman's face. **_

_**"I think Dr. Mills will win it this year." she added and that made Emma almost spit her coffee. **_

_**"Regina can win it?!" she asked surprised. Why hadn't the brunette even mention that small fact. Hell, why didn't Belle, Regina's number one fan, mention it? **_

_**"Yes..." Mary said suspiciously. "She was nominated two years ago but lost." **_

_**"That I know." Emma replied while trying to clean her chin. **_

_**"You seem to like Dr. Mills." was that accusation on her mother's tone?**_

_**"She is a very good doctor and a nice woman." Emma agreed. **__Not like you wouldn't know that, _**_she groaned in anger. _**

_**"She is." Mary agreed. "And from all the doctors I know she is one of those who deserve it." **_

_**"Yes." Emma agreed while staring dreamily into space, remembering last night and all the things the two of them did together. Regina deserved to have the world. **_

_**"You wouldn't be developing a crush on her, am I right?" Mary asked and this made Emma flinch. **_

_The nerve of the woman, _**_Emma huffed silently but decided to keep the rouse up because she had to first discuss it with Regina. "A woman like that wouldn't pay any attention to me." she said, which wasn't necessarily a lie. _**

_**"It's good you know that." Mary agreed. "Dr. Mills can be a complicated woman to be infatuated with." **_

_**"What do you mean?" Emma asked suspiciously. **_

_**"Nothing." Mary said immediately. "Just that Dr. Mills comes with a past that is hard to carry, let alone share with another." **_

_**"It seems like you speak from experience." Emma challenged her mother. She had tried to stay away from the topic but her mother dug her own grave unconsciously. **_

_**"Perhaps I do." she simply said and started to head out. "I suggest you finish your toast and leave." **_

_**Emma groaned in anger and hit her hand with the table, expecting somehow to alleviate the anger she was suddenly feeling towards her mother. If there was one thing she hated more than lies was half-truths. Her mother was choosing to keep her relationship with Regina a secret while at the same warning her about staying away. Meanwhile, Regina was the complete opposite; she shared her camaraderie and admiration for Mary Margaret like it was nothing. Emma knew there was something going on and that Mary was hiding things from both of them. She was going to find out what it was. **_

"I thought I was late?" Emma asked while entering the interns lounge and seeing that all of them were still there, looking expectantly at her. "And why are you all staring at me like I have the answers to your questions?"

"Because we thought you did." Belle said while approaching her. "Granny came in a few minutes ago and told us to wait because the doctors' meeting was still going on."

"Weird for them to talk for that long."

"Totes." Ruby agreed. "Apparently it has to do with the revelation of the Snow White award nominees."

"I heard that Dr. Mills has very good odds of winning it this time." Belle gushed.

"She?" Neal said sarcastically. "The nerve of the medical community."

"You think she doesn't deserve it?" Emma asked angrily.

"Oh, she does if we talk about knowledge." Neal said while shrugging. "But I bet that if they knew that Dr. Mills refuses to teach her students then the results would probably change."

"I think what you meant was 'refusing to teach assholes'." Emma spat. "Because she taught me."

"And me." Belle agreed. "She allowed me to assist her during her surgery.

Neal looked at the two of them as if he was staring at two ghosts. "He allowed you inside the OR?" he asked Belle.

"Yes she did."

"And we all know that Hook tried to flirt with her." Ruby conceded. "And you sometimes can be a know-it all jerk."

Neal huffed in exasperation. "Unbelievable."

"Maybe she is a feminist?" Hook said.

The three women looked at him with complete anger.

"I think you managed to answer your own question." Emma said. "The douchebag apocalypse started with the men of Storybrooke, Maine." she huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe she just needs to get laid so she relaxes." Hook continued with his theories.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the problem." he laughed. "Because I am sure that Dr. Mills was in the doctors' lounge during the early morning."

Emma froze the moment she heard that. Shit, from all the persons that could have found out that they were in a relationship it was Neal the first one: The gigantic a-hole that hated and wanted Regina gone from Storybrooke Hospital.

"You kidding!" Ruby screamed excitedly. "Tell us everything."

"Well..." Neal whispered. "I decided to come a little earlier than usual because I wanted to get a chance at seeing the surgeries that were planned for the day. You know how Granny tells one of the nurses to update the OR schedule during the early hours." he rambled and everyone nodded.

"Ok, so I was making my way towards the board and I heard a soft voice from the doctors' lounge. I knew that no one was meant to be there because of the time, so thinking that it was just nothing I continued to walk away from there. But..." he said while smirking evilly. "I heard a scream that made me realize that someone was definitely there."

Emma had significantly paled from hearing Neal's story. He was having too much with it, which meant that he was capable of using it to manipulate Regina into letting him operate in her OR. She now hated herself for seducing Regina and having her way with her in the hospital.

"No way!" Hook said excitedly.

"Yes way." Neal said happily. "That voice was definitely from Dr. Mills. And from what I heard she was having a good time."

"Wait, you heard?" Ruby asked confused. "So you didn't actually see Dr. Mills?"

"Well, no..." Neal stuttered. "But I know it was her."

Everyone instantly deflated and Emma breathed in relief. _Fuck, that was close._

"It could have been one of the nurses having fun in the doctors' lounge." Ruby dismissed the subject. "It's not like they don't do it all the time."

"The nurses go into the doctors' lounge to get some action going on?" Hook asked surprised.

"Yeah." Belle said to all. "It does have a bed inside..."

_A comfortable and nice bed, _Emma conceded internally. Thank God for nurses and their libido.

"I know what I heard." Neal continued to argue.

"Yeah, yeah." Hook also dismissed him. "I think I will start staying around the hospital and see if I get lucky."

"Always thinking about your penis." Ruby smirked at Hook. "And you still ask yourself why you are not allowed anywhere else in the hospital?"

"I know it is because Dr. Mills is the Evil Queen."

Neal and Hook angrily argued that it was the fault of Dr. Mills for not teaching them about cardiology. That the chances of becoming doctors were being ruined by her selfishness and rudeness. Hell, at the pace they were going the woman was going to be blamed for all the world's diseases.

"Listen." Belle spoke after getting bored. "Her not liking you is your own fault. And if you continue with those remarks and behaviors you will all get expelled from the program for being complete jackasses."

"I agree with Dr. French." Granny said while making her way inside the room and everyone immediately fell into complete silence. "Swan, nice of you to come."

Emma looked down in embarrassment but nodded.

"Is something going on today at the hospital?" Neal asked Granny and the woman threw daggers at him with her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns any of you." Granny huffed in annoyance. "I just came to designate you to your attendings."

_Please let me with Regina, please let me be with Regina, _Emma kept chanting mentally. She was missing the brunette terribly and had many things to discuss with her after that conversation with Mary Margaret.

"Lucas you will work with Nolan. Jones you will work with the Chief. Cassidy you will work with McHatter. French you will work with Gold, Swan you will work with Mills and Booth will work with Mills Senior." Granny rambled quickly and immediately left the room.

Emma stopped moving around the room happily when she heard Mills Senior. _Oh no, _she whispered almost imperceptibly.

"She is in a hurry." Ruby said while looking at her friends.

"I'm more concerned about there being another Mills at this hospital." Neal huffed in annoyance. "Bet the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Then she must be wonderful and smart too." Belle said excitedly.

_Or a complete monster, _Emma thought while standing up. Regina's mother was here and that was not good news at all. Not for Regina and not for their relationship. What more problems could come their way? First her mother and now Regina's mother were causing havoc into their budding romance.

Emma was distracted from her monologue by the sound of her phone. A text message.

_"Emma."_ she read and her heart immediately broke when she realized that it was from Regina.

_"Where are you?"_ she simply asked.

_"Our room."_ Regina answered and that was all it took for her to put her phone away and head out.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to get Dr. Mills upset about being late." she said and everyone nodded in agreement. She kinda felt a little guilty for using her girlfriend's,_ wait, were they girlfriends?, _famous temper to avoid answering hard questions. Still, it truly didn't matter because Regina needed her and she was not going to fail her.

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know better I would say that you look happy." Katherine said to her the moment she made it back to the doctors' lounge. Her gaze immediately went to the bed and she blushed brightly.<p>

"You did not!" Katherine shrieked in excitement when she saw Regina's reaction. "Here?" she asked surprised.

Regina knew that there was no point in lying so she just nodded softly.

"Well, this is certainly not you." her friend said softly.

"It's not." Regina agreed. "And I feel wonderful. I feel happy, excited, turned on and all the possible emotions that you could think of."

Katherine smiled warmly. "That is wonderful Regina. You deserve your happiness."

"We all deserve happiness." Regina said while grabbing the blonde's hand. "And I know you helped me into moving towards mine."

"That's what friends are for." Katherine said while smiling.

"I consider you one of my closest friend. And I want to help you find your happiness too Kat."

Katherine looked down. "It's because of what I told you."

Regina nodded. "I want to understand it Katherine."

"Even I don't understand it." she whispered. "I wish I could just stop loving David and move on. But I just can't." she said dejectedly. "But I can't forgive him."

"When was the last time you two talked about this?" Regina asked softly.

"A couple of years ago." she confessed. "But nothing new came from the discussion except more resentment and disappointment."

"Don't you think that means it is time to move on?" Regina whispered. "Stop living a lie and try to just live?"

Katherine stared at Regina. "I don't know Gina. How can I step away from the life I have known for the last 10 years?"

"I know what that feels like more than you realize." Regina confessed softly. "And I promise you that it is possible."

"It is?"

Regina nodded. "I won't lie to you. It will be hard and sometimes you will want to just give up and go back to how things were. But that feeling slowly begins to fade away and your heart is again ready for a second chance."

"And your second chance was here in Storybrooke?" she asked, finally piecing together Regina's story.

"Storybrooke was the start of it." Regina smiled sadly. "And for a long time I thought that my life would be like that: just a half." she then smiled honestly. "But now I have hope that maybe it's my turn to finally be happy again."

"And that happened after meeting a hot blonde intern?" Katherine smirked and Regina laughed. "Perhaps it is time I give myself a second chance at love."

Before Regina could answer they were interrupted by the quick steps of the other doctors who soundly made their way inside the room. Last was David who looked tired and exhausted.

"Did something happen with the hospital?" Regina asked Katherine.

"I have no idea. David woke up at five and told me that he had to make his way here because of an emergency."

"I hope it's not bad." Ashley whispered while looking at the rest of the table. "Maybe someone is getting fired?"

"David would have warned us." Jefferson said.

"That is true." Katherine agreed.

"A problem with the interns then?" Jefferson asked.

"Eugenia would have groaned and complained about it." Regina answered him. "This is something else, and from knowing David I can only assume that it has to do with Administration."

"May I have your attention please." David said while going towards the center of the room. "I have some important news and announcements to make."

Everyone in the room fell silent and all eyes were on David.

"Administration has been complaining for the last couple of years about the duality of my role as head of General and Chief of Surgery." David started while looking at Granny who nodded in reassurance. "Ever since Dr. Blanchard left her post as head of General we have been a little shorthanded with the amount of doctors." he confessed and everyone nodded in agreement. "But because there was no one else to take any of those positions they just allowed us to remain as we were."

"You mean it won't be like that anymore?" Katherine asked to her husband who nodded.

"I got a call today from them to inform me that they found someone else to fill the position as Chief of Surgery."

Everyone in the room started to talk in complete shock.

"How is that even possible?" Jefferson asked surprised. "To be a Chief one needs to have experience outside of Storybrooke. And last time I checked none of us got offered your position."

"Someone asked for the position." David said. "Someone who is not from Storybrooke."

"That is impossible." Ashley argued. "Who in their right mind would come to Storybrooke after having their practice already established somewhere else?"

"Perhaps someone who is missing her daughter?" they heard a cold voice and Regina felt her heart freezing. She recognized that voice well. It had been 8 years but her ears knew that tone very well.

"Doctors, I present to you our new Chief of Surgery Dr. Cora Mills." David said and looked at Regina meaningful before sitting down on a chair next to Jefferson.

"Regina darling." Cora said while smiling evilly. "Long time no see."

"Mother." Regina acknowledged her. "How come you are here in Storybrooke, Maine?"

"I decided to lower my work load but still maintain some sort of the privileges that I earned during my career." Cora said while addressing the rest of the room as well. "I was the Chief of Surgery in New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. My specialty is Neurosurgery and I am ready to work with all of you and make Storybrooke Hospital become one of the best hospital's of the country." she said while smiling at Regina who flinched. "And it makes me proud to start my time as chief by congratulating our own doctor Regina Mills for her nomination to this year's Snow White Award." she clapped and the rest of doctors did the same.

Regina was numbed from the moment her mother entered the room, but to now hear her attempt at again manipulating her life and career led her back to her times as a young college student who was only trying to earn her respect. She had been terrified of her mother, afraid of disappointing her and resentful of what she did to Daniel and her. She hated her mother so much that the only way she was able to live with herself was by running away from her. _She could do that again, _she thought. _She could leave Storybrooke just like she did in New York and again disappear. _She breathed at the relief those thoughts gave her but then stopped when she realized that in New York she had no reason for staying, whereas here she had her patients, her friends and Emma. She had just found the blonde intern and she was not going to simply leave because of her mother. Her mother had terrorized and tried to control her life for long enough and again she was behaving like a scared teenage girl. She was not going to allow her to win, not this time, and specially she was not going to let her corrupt and destroy Emma just like she did with her. It was her duty to protect Emma and keep her safe from everything, including her own mother.

"Congratulations Regina." she heard Katherine tell her happily. "And why didn't you tell us that your mother was a doctor as well?"

"Yes dear, I wonder why?" Cora said while smiling with her fake smile.

"Must have slipped my mind." Regina answered while giving her the same smile, earning herself a shocked look from her mother. "Were those all the news and announcements of the day?" she asked feigning boredom. "I have two surgeries scheduled for today and I would like to go home early."

Cora nodded and gave the word to Granny. "Your interns will come find you once I go tell them who they will be following. Patients are already waiting so as you can imagine I have no time for formalities." she said while running out of the room.

"Regina, may I have a word?" her mother asked and Regina stopped herself from leaving.

"Here it's Dr. Mills, Dr. Mills." Regina replied and Cora laughed.

"Of course Dr. Mills, I apologize." she shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"How did you find me?" Regina spat angrily. "I made sure to not leave a trail."

"No one can disappear from me Dr. Mills. Not even you." she smiled. "I will admit it took me longer than expected, but alas here we are."

"What are your intentions?" she asked straight up. "Want to destroy another thing of mine?"

"Me? Of course not Dr. Mills. I want to help you, and since you have decided to set-up here I brought myself to this small town so I could make your hospital the best one this country has ever seen."

"You still don't get it." Regina huffed in shock. "I don't want your life!"

"You are just frightened of having all that power."

"I don't want power. I want to be free." Regina whispered.

"I told you Regina. Power is freedom." Cora smiled. "But it seems you allowed that sweet Mary Margaret convince you of something else." she smirked in annoyance. "With all her flickery happy songs and letting emotions and feelings rule over rationality. That the love and care for patients helped us become better." she huffed in annoyance.

"Don't talk about her like that mother." Regina said darkly.

"I will talk about that low-life woman the way I want to!" Cora said loudly. "She took my own daughter away from me."

"No mother." Regina said while approaching her mother who flinched but still kept her ground. "You did that yourself. And if you try to destroy my new life here I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." she threatened her mother before turning around and leaving the room.

Regina was shaking from head to toes. To stand up to her mother had been so invigorating and terrifying that now that she was alone her whole system was on the point of collapse. She needed peace, she needed to think about what this meant for her and Emma. _I need Emma, _she realized and immediately texted the brunette while making her way to room 108. As expected the room was empty, and after closing the door she collapsed on the floor and felt the tears falling freely from her face. Her worst nightmare had become a reality by the presence of her mother. It had been 8 years and she had just allowed herself to stop worrying about her finding her hideout. It had been 8 years since she allowed her heart to love and feel again. It had been 8 years since she had felt this free and now her mother came to ruin all of that. Somehow her mother found her and now everything became a mess. Her desire to flee was so strong but her need to fight and help her friends was just as powerful. She had to give _her Emma _her best chance, and that best chance was with her staying and keeping her mother at bay. Now she was older, she had learned how to manipulate, she knew what it meant to lose love and was not willing to let that darkness fill her again.

"Regina." she heard Emma whisper while sitting down and hugging her sweetly. "I heard, I know."

"You know?" Regina whispered.

"I know."

"She found me Emma. My mother found me." she said terrified.

"Yes she did." Emma agreed. "But she found Dr. Regina Mills now. And the Dr. Mills I know does not let anyone intimidate her."

"Oh Emma." Regina whispered and clinged tighter to the blonde. "I am so scared. She came to destroy my happiness again."

"She won't." Emma promised. "Because you are not alone this time. You have your friends. And you have me." she added fiercely. "And I won't let anything hurt you."

"She will use you against me." Regina hiccupped. "If she finds out what you mean to me she will take advantage of it. She will see it as a weakness."

"A weakness?" Emma asked while cupping Regina's cheek and cleaning her tears away.

"Love is weakness." she whispered. "That's what my mother always said."

"Love is not weakness." Emma said while grabbing Regina's hand and making the brunette look at her. "Love is strength." she promised.

Regina stared at Emma and saw how much she meant what she said, and probably who deeply involved the two of them were with each other, although neither had directly said the words to each other. It was not the time yet anyway, and right now they had to be careful about their behavior in the hospital.

"Love is strength." Regina repeated, trying to convince herself.

"And we will not let your mother win, not this time." Emma said while getting the two of them up. "And that will start with you showing her that her presence doesn't affect you at all."

Regina nodded in agreement and smiled sadly. "You truly are the best thing that could have happened to me Emma."

Emma blushed and kissed her softly. "Likewise." she kissed Regina again. "But we really have to be careful about our PDA in the hospital. Neal heard us."

"Wait, what?" Regina asked shocked.

"He thinks it was you." Emma said while looking down. "He kinda heard you being all excited."

"Oh God." Regina groaned.

"But don't worry." Emma continued saying. "He didn't actually see you and the rest of the group dismissed his suspicions by saying that nurses go to the doctors' lounge all the time."

"They do?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yeah." Emma said embarrassed.

"Gossipy nurses and their crazy libido." Regina huffed in annoyance. "Although I don't know if that makes me feel better or not."

Emma nodded. "Because Neal is an a-hole he refuses to be convinced that it wasn't you. But no one believes him so it doesn't matter. We just need to be careful about him and how we behave when he is present."

Regina nodded in agreement. "I knew I was right about not liking him. He is such a snake."

Emma nodded and grimaced. "And I wish those were all the bad news I had to give you."

"There is more?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Emma said. "But I know that something is not right with Mary Margaret. She is lying to me."

"About what?" Regina asked surprised.

"About a lot of things." Emma whispered. "But mostly about what led her to Storybrooke and her time as a doctor here."

"I don't understand." Regina said honestly. "She never seemed regretful about her choice of coming here or anything else." she continued saying. "Except..."

"Except what?" Emma asked.

"It was after three years of being in Storybrooke." Regina said. "And that was the moment she told me she couldn't teach me anymore."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No. I noticed her becoming more distant and when I finally questioned her about it she told me that she could no longer teach me." Regina said sadly. "I didn't understand but since I had already learned a lot from her I just accepted her decision and moved on as if nothing happened."

"Weren't you surprised about her decision?" Emma asked surprised.

"Not really." Regina confessed. "I always knew that your mother had a special personality, which meant that most of the time I would never be able to understand her reasons for doing things." she chuckled. "I just assumed she grew tired of me and wanted to focus more on her research."

"I don't think that was it." Emma said. "I think something happened to her and that made her distance herself."

"Perhaps." Regina agreed. "But unless you ask her you won't find out."

"That is not true." Emma said. "There is another way."

Regina looked at her, expecting an explanation.

"She is writing a diary with all her secrets, a diary that she promised to give me when she lost herself to the disease."

"Emma..." Regina scolded her. "You cannot do what I think you want to do."

"The diary is mine anyway." she huffed. "And I'm tired of her lying and secrets."

"As I am." Regina conceded while hugging the blonde. "But stealing the truth from her won't make you feel better. It will only make things worse for the two of you."

"I know." Emma groaned in annoyance. "You are right, as usual."

Regina laughed. "I'm always right."

Emma laughed along. "That still doesn't stop me from wanting to know."

"Of course it doesn't. You are far too curious and determined for your own good."

Emma nodded and opened the door for her. Although Regina had calmed her desire to find out the truth she knew she couldn't stay like that for long. She knew that one way or another she was going to get her mother to tell her what was going around Storybrooke Hospital and why everything seemed to be related with her leaving New York and making her way to Storybrooke, Maine.


	9. I Love You

**Author's note: **I'm back with a new chapter peeps! This will be a big one! So tell me what you think and read the PD so some things are cleared out (don't want to spoil anything). All the follows and reviews that I am getting for this story are wonderful, and I want to thank you all because that motivates me to keep writing and updating faster.

I apologize in advance for the long PD, but I think it will help you all get some things cleared up.

* * *

><p>That conversation with Emma was still on her mind. How the blonde had consoled her sorrow, dissipated her fears and gave her hope was truly remarkable. Every time her mother talked to her she felt suddenly scared of her and what she could be capable of doing to her. The memories of losing Daniel and that emptiness crept into her heart and made her doubt her decision about staying in Storybrooke. Emma was worth it, yes, but was she worth of Emma? She knew she wasn't the warmest or nicest person around, but even she could realize how the blonde intern was changing her. Instead of having a grim and serious face she now looked peaceful and calm, emotions that she hadn't experienced since Daniel. She liked to be seen that way: More open and happy, although she would find herself gagging before admitting it. But now with her mother here she would have to put her shield and mask up again in order to protect her Emma. It was going to be tough, to pretend to be indifferent with her in the presence of her mother, but a necessity that could ensure their safety.<p>

She looked at the blonde woman who was now talking animatedly to one of the receptionist, possibly asking her about the list of patients that Regina had ordered her to get. Today was going to be a very busy day and she was truly thankful for having Emma with her. Not only because she was smart and capable but because the only thing that was keeping her sane and calm was Emma's presence around her.

"I got it Dr. Mills." she heard Emma's voice and smiled softly in recognition. That voice was truly as beautiful as its owner.

"Thank you Dr. Swan." she answered and Emma smiled brightly. "Can you check if the OR's I will need for my surgeries are already taken care of?"

"Already checked and they are ready." Emma said. "And I also talked with your new nurse." she looked down in embarrassment. "Tink I think is her name."

"Tink? What kind of name is that?"

Emma cackled. "Short for Tinkerbelle." she shrugged. "Weird people from Storybrooke with a weird fascination for fairytales."

_As long as it is not Robin, _Regina thought to herself. It seemed that Emma suspected what she was thinking of because she got a little closer.

"It does make me feel better to know that he is no longer working with you." Emma whispered while pretending to read a file.

Regina gave Emma a soft smile. "It does make me feel better too. Although I will admit that he was quite efficient as a nurse."

Emma snarcked. "Wonder why?" she muttered.

"Jealous?" Regina smirked.

"Of him? Why should I be?" she smiled warmly. "From the two of us I'm the lucky one that got chosen."

Although Emma meant it as a joke Regina was able to hear the self-doubt in the blonde's tone.

"No one compares to you." Regina whispered while pretending to grab the file Emma was holding and brushing her hand in the process. "You are spectacular Emma."

Emma smiled brightly. "And damn lucky." she laughed.

"Dr. Swan, language." Regina scolded her lightly.

"I apologize Dr. Mills." Emma said cheekily.

Regina winked at her. "We both know you are not sorry."

"Not really, but I do know when to just go with the flow." Emma winked at her.

"I knew you were a smart woman." Regina teased while walking through the corridor with Emma right next to her.

"Why do I feel that your statement had a sarcastic undertone?" Emma feigned indignation.

"It did?" Regina sassed. "I did not notice."

"Sassy." Emma retorted and Regina chuckled.

"Clever." Regina smiled.

"Sarcastic."

"Honest."

"Competitive." Emma said while taking her tongue out. _Yeah so mature, _she realized while earning a laugh from Regina.

"Dedicated."

"Bored." Emma laughed.

"Amused." Regina said while raising an eyebrow. "And now busy." she added while opening one of the patient's room and entering it.

"Hello Mr. Walsh." Regina said while looking at the young man who was laying down at the bed.

"Dr. Mills." he said politely while looking at her and then focusing on Emma. His smile became brighter and his eyes shone with excitement. "You are new."

"This is Dr. Swan." Regina said carefully while focusing on the man who was now staring bluntly at Emma. "She will be assisting me during your operation."

"So you will see my insides?"

"I guess so." Emma smiled softly.

"I don't usually let people see my interior self before a date." he smirked at Emma. "Maybe we could make a deal."

Emma shrugged and he took it as a cue to continue.

"I will let you see my operation if you promise to go out with me after I get all better."

"That's the way you ask people out?" Emma asked amused.

Regina meanwhile was nothing but amused at the young man's cockiness. The nerve to ask her Emma on a date because Emma was hers. Still, she knew that she couldn't do anything that would make their relationship public, specially with her mother being around the hospital like a vulture. It was truly annoying.

"Well, I tend to do it better." he said embarrassed. "But alas my situation is quite unique here."

"Then I guess I won't be able to assist Dr. Mills." the blonde said while earning the surprise looks of Regina and Walsh. "Because I am currently seeing someone."

Walsh shrugged. "Of course you are not single." he muttered. "That man is really lucky."

"I am the lucky one." Emma said while blushing and looking down.

Regina smiled her biggest smile at that statement and felt her own heart sore with happiness while it chanted '_Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma'. _

"Is he a doctor?" he kept on interrogating Emma and Regina was starting to get inpatient.

"What _she _does is none of your business." Emma emphasized on the pronoun.

Walsh face fell even more if that was possible and Regina smiled evilly. She felt a little bad at enjoying so much her patient's sorrow but at the same time it brought her satisfaction because he had been messing with her woman.

Emma winked at Regina when she saw that the man had decided to stay quiet after being embarrassed like that.

"Well, now that you are done with your flirting Mr. Walsh." Regina tried to control her chirpiness. "Let's talk about your operation."

Walsh nodded and kept staring at his feet.

"Dr. Swan, if you may..." Regina motioned to Emma who nodded.

"Dr. Mills is going to perform a cardiomyoplasty on you, Dr. Walsh." Emma started. "Which basically means that she will take a muscle from your back and she will wrap it around your heart to provide support. After this is done she will implant a pacemaker so that the skeletal muscle contracts. You will stay overnight for operation and after a few weeks you should be ok to continue with your normal activities."

Walsh nodded in acceptance, although his fear could be visible.

"Dr. Mills is the best at what she does." Emma added while smiling encouraging. "Not everyone can say that a Snow White Award nominee operated them."

Regina looked down in embarrassment at the blonde's compliment. Seriously, everything Emma did she found it charming, or romantic or sweet. And Regina Mills never gushed about love, at least not until now.

"Then maybe I should ask you on a date." Walsh smiled warmly while winking.

Regina groaned. "Thanks but no thanks Mr. Walsh." Regina muttered in annoyance. "Now, the nurses will come to prepare you for surgery and I will see you later at the OR." Regina said while smiling softly and getting ready to leave the room. "Until then Mr. Walsh."

Both Emma and Walsh watched the brunette leave the room in complete fixation.

"That woman is something." Walsh said.

"You have no idea." Emma answered him while smiling.

"And it seems you do." Walsh said while analyzing her. "She is the one you are dating, isn't it!" he said excited.

Emma groaned. She was finding herself incapable of hiding her emotions and it was becoming annoying.

"Don't even try to deny it because it was pretty obvious. She was throwing daggers at me when I asked you out."

"She was?"

"Totally." Walsh laughed. "Now I understand why you wouldn't date me. Hell, I wouldn't date myself if it came between me and her."

Emma laughed. "You are ridiculous."

"Some people say I'm funny. They call me the Wizard."

"Let me guess, because of the Wizard of Oz." Emma said sarcastically.

Walsh nodded. "How did you know?" he asked surprised.

Emma huffed in exasperation. "Seriously, creepy town with creepy fairytale obsessions." she rambled while opening the door of his room.

"Bet you are going for some sexy-times action." Walsh smirked and Emma blushed.

"See you in surgery Walsh. I will be the one holding the scalpel." she smiled darkly and winked at him. "Just saying."

She never managed to hear Walsh response because she closed the door and made her way towards Regina's office. She had never been there, and based on what the blonde said it was on the east side of the building, which meant she had some time to think while walking. People always told her that one endearing thing about her was her capacity to have her heart on her sleeve. Regina was making her feel and act in such a way that she was resembling more a teenager than an adult, which was sweet and embarrassing at the same time. The brunette was the only person that had seen her vulnerable and still stayed with her. Still looked for her support and care while realizing that Emma was not so strong. _We complement each other, _she thought while smiling brightly.

She had just made her way to Regina's office but halted when she heard voices coming from her door.

"Who told you?" she heard a defeated Regina ask.

"It doesn't matter who told me." she clearly heard Mary's voice in the room.

"Of course it matters Mary!" Regina said loudly. "My mother found us! And trust me, I wasn't the one who invited her." she heard Regina sneer in anger.

"I don't know Regina. I just find it weird that after 8 years without hearing from her she decides to appear."

"You know my mother Mary: Nothing is as it seems. And is there a hint of accusation in your tone?" Regina asked angrily. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"I don't know. Should I?" Emma heard Mary say and her breathing stopped. _Who the hell was this woman? _She started talking good things about Regina and here she was basically blaming her of Cora's presence.

"For God's sake." Emma heard Regina say surprised. "Whatever happened that made you hate me so much?"

"You mean you don't know?" Emma thought she heard sarcasm. "That is just brilliant."

"I did nothing to you Mary. I only treated you with kindness and respect."

"Exactly!" Emma heard Mary scream and she froze.

_It can't be, _Emma thought while her brain was working like crazy. If she thought about it, her mother and Regina had been in a similar situation to the one she is now. One the teacher and the other the pupil, working together for 3 years and being together all the time. While Regina had seen Mary as a motherly figure because of Daniel's death, Regina was seen by Mary as her only friend and person who knew her before Storybrooke. She was the one that knew the woman behind the doctor. _Oh my God, _Emma realized while holding a scream of shock: Mary hated Regina because her feelings weren't returned. Just like Emma fell in love with Regina, it seemed that her mother had also become captivated by the beautiful brunette.

"I loved you Regina." Emma heard Mary confess. "And you didn't return my feelings."

"I loved you like a mother!" Regina screamed. "And you rejected me Mary. Don't turn things around so you can assuage your guilt."

Emma flinched because Regina was oblivious to her mother's feelings. She felt like she was violating their privacy by just listening outside the door, but it was impossible for her to open the door and reveal herself.

"That's not the love I wanted from you!"

The room stayed in complete silence for what seemed countless minutes, which made Emma think that at any minute one of the women would come out and discover her there.

"What are you doing Mary?" she heard Regina ask scared.

"What I should have done years earlier."

Emma closed her eyes and the tears started to fall from her eyes. This was just plain cruel: that her mother loved the same woman she loves, a woman who was vulnerable and scared and until recently had suspected that she was the cause of Mary's hatred. She closed her eyes and decidedly opened the door.

* * *

><p>Regina was slowly making her way towards her office, completely happy after that conversation with Emma and Walsh. The blonde intern always found a way to make her feel cherished and wanted, and that fact made all the difference. It made her feel happy about herself, more confident and willing to stand up against the people that questioned her beliefs and emotions. Basically Emma made Regina feel safe and good enough about her own-self. Up until now she had been a woman that pretended to be strong and secure but nevertheless faced huge doubts and sorrows. The main problem with that was that she kept those emotions hidden inside of her, and while they were not shown, what they did instead was consume her. That is, until Emma came along and she found herself craving to be understood, to be loved and taken care of. <em>I guess I am in love with Emma, <em>Regina mused while entering her office and sitting down. _All of these emotions that I have been sharing with her seem like old memories, as if we have met before and we just found each other again. _Regina laughed at herself because of the ridiculousness of that idea. _But why then did I fall in love so fast? I'm not like this at all. I'm usually a very guarded individual that barely opens to others, and just one meeting with Emma and I pour my heart out. _

She is interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door, and assuming that it is Emma she smiles brightly.

"Come in." she says excitedly, but instead of it being Emma who she sees is Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Mary." she whispers in complete shock.

"Regina." Mary says curtly and comes inside.

"What are you doing here?" she manages to choke out. "I haven't seen you in months."

"I came to see you of course." Mary answers as if it nothing. "In fact I came to talk."

"About?"

"Come on Regina, let's not play this game."

"If we are playing a game then I'm completely unaware of which one." Regina answers angrily. "It is you the one that came here." _Can it be that she knows about Emma and I?_

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about it?" Mary said and Regina's heart froze.

_She knows! _she screamed mentally. _What do I do? _

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she stalled. _I don't know what to do._

"Cora becoming the Chief of Surgery?" Mary asked angrily.

_She doesn't know about Emma and I, _Regina breathed and relaxed for a while before realizing that Mary knowing about her mother's return meant that someone in the hospital was still communicating with her.

"I just found out too." Regina whispered while looking down. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Mary said darkly. "Every time you hear your mother's name you become a frightened 18 year old woman Regina."

"That is cruel Mary and you know it." Regina said while holding her tears. "Who told you?" she continued, trying to get a name.

"It doesn't matter who told me." Mary said while looking at Regina angrily. "

"Of course it matters Mary!" Regina raised her voice at her old teacher. "My mother found us! And trust me, I wasn't the one who invited her."

"I don't know Regina. I just find it weird that after 8 years without hearing from her she decides to appear." Mary replied while looking at her as if she were the responsible one.

"You know my mother Mary: Nothing is as it seems. And is there a hint of accusation in your tone? Are you accusing me of something?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

Regina looked at Mary in complete shock. Here was the woman that had saved her from her past, that had taught her so much and helped her to become what she is now blaming her for something that she didn't do. It wasn't specifically that what hurt. What did hurt was the anger, resentment and hate that she saw in the older woman's eyes. A hate that she didn't understand and knew she didn't deserve.

"For God's sake." she said surprised. "Whatever happened that made you hate me so much?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mary said sarcastically. "That is just brilliant."

"I did nothing to you Mary. I only treated you with kindness and respect." she said disbelievingly. _I loved you so much and you didn't return it. You couldn't because of Emma and I accepted it, embraced it and moved on. _

"Exactly!" Mary screamed and that made Regina just get more confused. Why was it her fault? Why did Mary resent and despise her so much? She had just been a young girl who missed and needed a family and Mary seemed to be missing the same things. They helped each other during that time, kept each other sane in a town that they didn't know.

"I loved you Regina." Mary confessed and Regina looked up at dark eyes staring longingly at her. "And you didn't return my feelings."

"I loved you like a mother!" she screamed in complete agony. This was just too painful to be true. "And you rejected me Mary. Don't turn things around so you can assuage your guilt." she spat.

"That's not the love I wanted from you!" Mary whispered and this made Regina completely freeze.

_It can't be, _Regina thought while looking at the woman in a complete different light. They had been alone, she had asked for Mary's help and guidance, for a new chance and Mary delivered. She remembered being happy about learning new things, a new beginning with a person who seemed to care about her enough, who even seemed to love her in a special way.

_**"Mary!" Regina said happily while running inside the apartment and leaving her things near the door. **_

_**"Is everything ok?" she heard Mary ask concerned. **_

_**"Everything is fine." Regina smiled brightly. "Everything is wonderful in fact." **_

_**Mary smiled warmly at her. "Is that so?" **_

_**"I got it!" she screamed. "I got the residency." she ran to Mary and hugged her tightly. "And it's all thanks to you." **_

_**"It was your dedication and brains that did it." Mary smiled and returned the hug. "This needs to be celebrated." **_

_**"Oh I don't want to be a nuisance." Regina said while blushing. **_

_**"Nonsense." Mary said while grabbing a bottle of wine and two cups. "We don't work tomorrow so we should take advantage of this." **_

_**"If you think so." Regina smiled and took one of the glasses while Mary grabbed the other. **_

_**"To you and that you become the best doctor you could possibly be." Mary tossed and Regina smiled. "Cheers!"**_

_**"Cheers." Regina whispered and drank. The wine was so good that she finished it in one big gulp. **_

_**"I wouldn't drink so fast if I were you." Mary scolded her while smiling and pouring her another glass. "You don't want it to get to your head." **_

_**"Oh come on Mary. If I can survive the fireballs that Katherine and Ashley like to drink then I think I can handle a good wine." Regina scoffed. **_

_**"Don't complain when you have a horrible headache tomorrow." Mary smirked but also filled herself another glass. **_

_**After that the two of them decided to sit in the living room, bottle put between of them. They didn't talk much because both were used to long silences, they knew that it wasn't an uncomfortable one and if there was nothing to be said then why talk at all. The brunette woman only moved when she had to fill a glass, and soon enough the two of them realized that they finished the bottle. **_

_**"I think that is enough for today." Mary slurred. She had started to feel the effects of the alcohol and her defenses were falling. Without her wanting to she had found herself closer and closer to Regina who also seemed completely lost in her bliss. It was truly a sight to see. **_

_**"I think so too." Regina said while trying to stand up and falling. If it weren't for Mary holding her she was sure she would have ended on the floor with a huge bruise. **_

_**"Regina..." Mary whispered while cradling her face sweetly. "Are you ok?" **_

_**Regina stared at brown eyes and nodded. "I am. Thanks to you Mary. You saved me from my old life." **_

_**Mary kissed her cheeks softly and cupped her face lovingly. "I was so alone. So ashamed of what I did..." **_

_**"Why? What did you do?" Regina whispered. **_

_**"I hurt two people and one of them was completely innocent." Mary cried softly. "And I came here because I couldn't stay in New York where my past was catching up with me, I just couldn't." **_

_**Regina nodded in understanding. **_

_**"And then you found me." Mary smiled sadly. "A young, sweet girl who had also lost everything she held dear to her. I knew I would help you the moment you entered my office." **_

_**Regina felt tears falling from her eyes and soft fingers taking them away.**_

_**"You are a truly wonderful person with such an innocent soul. You deserve to be loved Regina. And I love you." Mary whispered the last part and closed her eyes. There it was, she had finally said the words that were biting and threatening to come out for a while now.**_

_**"Oh Mary." Regina said while smiling brightly. "I love you too." **_

_**Mary's smile became even bigger if it was even possible. **_

_**"You are the mother I never had." she heard Regina's words followed by a strong hug that she half-returned. **_

Regina opened her eyes and saw Mary looking intently at her, trying to make her understand what she meant, what she had always meant. And now that she finally understood what her innocent, younger self couldn't she felt nothing more than confusion and clarity. Confusion because she had always thought that Mary's hate came from her incapacity to love, to care for her, which ironically had been the complete opposite. Clarity because although there was guilt and sorrow in rejecting Mary's feelings there was also that spark that she only had with Emma. _I don't love Mary the way she loves me because I am in love with Emma, _Regina said to herself while looking down at her hands. _I was never able to love Mary because someone had to teach me how to love again. I wasn't ready to love, not yet. _Without her knowledge she had been waiting for Emma to come, for Emma to find her and wake her up from her long slumber. _Emma Swan saved me. Mary started the healing but Emma finished it. _

Regina flinched when she felt soft hands on her face, and glancing up she saw Mary staring at her eyes and then her lips. Regina froze in complete shock at Mary's actions. She couldn't do this. she just couldn't.

"What are you doing Mary?" Regina asked terrified.

"What I should have done years earlier." Mary said while deciding to move forward and finally close the space between them.

Regina started to move her face away from Mary's grasp, and while the older woman had a strong hold on her face, she still managed to separate and crash with the wall. At that moment the door of her office opened and she saw a tear-stricken Emma enter the room.

"Emma." Regina whispered while moving around Mary and grabbing the blonde's shoulders. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked terrified.

"She loves you." Emma said heartbroken while looking at Mary who was staring at them in complete shock. "She loves you too."

"Emma, please listen to me." Regina begged the blonde. "Please look at me."

Emma raised her eyes and saw tears on the brunette's face.

"I love you." Regina whispered and saw how Emma started to cry too. "I don't know how to love very well. I was incapable of it for a very long time, but I know, I remember." she said while cupping the blonde's face lovingly. "You helped me remember. You make me a better person."

Emma saw the sincerity in Regina's eyes, the truthfulness in what she had just confessed to her and how much she meant every single word. Regina had just told her that she loved her, that only she had her love returned by her. She grabbed Regina's face and brought their lips together, crashing them longingly and moaning when she felt the usual electricity between the two of them. She smiled during the kiss and felt Regina smiling too.

"You cannot love Emma." they heard Mary say angrily. "You cannot love my daughter."

Regina turned around and saw Mary for the very first time. She saw the woman behind the doctor. She saw the broken, lonely and desperate woman that craved love, that craved companionship and understanding, things that she thought she could give her when she was younger.

Emma was the one that spoke first. "No, you cannot tell us what to feel. You have no right."

"I have every right." Mary said. "I am your mother."

"You haven't earned the right to call yourself that." Emma spat angrily. "Ever since I got here, the only thing you have done is manipulate and hurt me. You have made me feel guilty about not loving you, about not feeling sorry for you and how do you return it? By trying to keep me away from the person I love."

"You don't know her." Mary said while staring at Regina. "Remember I warned you Emma. Regina is poison."

Regina flinched and tried to take her hand away from Emma who refused to let go. "You are the poisonous one. When you warned me about Regina you did it because you wanted her to yourself. You are a liar and a selfish person Mary."

"I am dying!" Mary screamed. "I am dying and you two don't care about it."

"Of course we care." Regina whispered. "Of course it pains me to see this happening to you Mary. But just because of that I cannot give you what you want. Neither of us deserve that."

"And how can you ask me to love you when you didn't even love me." Emma screamed hatefully. "You abandoned me, you gave up on me without even knowing me."

"I..." Mary started to argue but Emma stopped her.

"I already know what you will say. And it took me a long time to do it but I accepted the fact that I will always be an orphan. The least you can do now is let me be happy with the woman I love."

Instead of answering her daughter Mary went again for Regina. "I made you who you are Regina. I saved you. I took you away from your mother and molded you into what you are now and this is how you thank me?"

"I did not know that your affection came with a price." Regina answered back darkly. "I thought you were different than my mother but it seems that at the end she had been right."

"I am nothing like her." Mary said angrily. "Do not even compare me to that monster."

"Well, you are acting like one now." Emma defended Regina while standing in front of her as a barrier. "And you will stay away from Regina." Emma threatened Mary. "I can understand how you would fall in love with her because she is a beautiful human being." Emma smiled softly while kissing the doctors knuckles lovingly. "But she is mine." she growled in anger. "She chose me."

Mary looked at the two of them holding hands and closed her eyes in surrender. Still, she refused to show them any sign of weakness and continued to hold her head high.

"Find out why Cora is here." she spat at the brunette. "It's not a coincidence that she decides to show up at the same time that Emma finds her way here."

"She won't touch her" Regina said fiercely while hugging Emma protectively. "I will not let her win this time. I will not let her take my happiness away from me again."

"That's the least you can do. We don't want another Daniel."

Emma looked at her mother speechless. That was a low blow, even for Mary who seemed to be completely insane.

"Leave." Emma said while holding a crying Regina who was now barely keeping herself standing. "Leave before I do something I will regret. And..." she said while staring at Mary. "If you ever hurt Regina like this again I will finish you. I will destroy the career you loved more than your own family and crush it to the ground. And that is a promise, not a threat."

Mary nodded and barely managed to suppress a soft smile at the protectiveness the two women were showing for each other. She felt so jealous and that made her want to rot in the ground. Her, jealous of her own daughter's happiness? Emma was right, a mother didn't do those things and clearly she could never be Emma's mother.

The moment the two women found themselves alone Emma let own a soft breath. All of this had been completely crazy and the aftershocks were burning her system. Regina was a crying mess that seemed to be losing herself. She had to stop her from crying, from doubting and separating herself from their love.

"Regina, darling." Emma said while raising the brunette's face and making dark brown look at her. "Everything she said was meant to hurt you."

"Yes, and it was all true." Regina whispered. "It was because of my family that Daniel died. It was because of my mother that we had to run. It was because of my fear that I was never truly free."

"That's not true." Emma whispered. "What happened to Daniel was no one's fault. The help that he could have gotten and was denied by your mother was her fault and not your own. Not being able to love Mary the way she loved you was also not your doing. You cannot force your heart to feel things. And Mary was well aware of what she was doing when she brought you with her. My sweet darling you were a victim in all of the scenarios."

Regina continued crying softly. "I never saw it Emma. I was too innocent and self-absorbed to see the signs."

"I believe you." Emma kissed Regina's lips. "And my mother knew how vulnerable you were and still tried to take advantage of that." she spat angrily. "She lied to you and to me."

"She is just lonely." Regina choked.

"Even after all the shit she just told you you still defend her?" Emma asked disbelieving.

"I understand her loneliness." Regina replied softly. "I don't approve of the way she is trying to fix it, but I understand the desire to be loved by others."

"You are loved. I love you with all my heart."

"And I you." Regina answered while smiling softly but then turning serious. "I will not let my mother destroy us Emma. I will not let her hurt you. I will be by your side no matter what."

Emma nuzzled Regina's neck. "Help me then."

"How?"

"Help me find the truth. This whole story is fucked up." Emma said angrily. "And I know that my mother is not the only character in it: More people are involved."

"I'm sure my mother is one of those people." Regina said angrily. "Wouldn't be beneath her."

"I need to know." Emma whispered. "I need to know why Regina. Why she gave me up. Why she refuses to tell me who my dad is. Why she brought me back. Why she lies to us. There are just so many questions without answers right now." she finished exasperated.

Regina nodded in understanding. "Your sorrow is my own. Your pain too. I will help you alleviate it all. The thing I want most is your happiness."

"Sometimes you can say the most romantic things..." Emma whispered while kissing her. "God, I love you so much and I'm so happy I can finally say it. I love you."

Regina smiled. "I love you too. It's soon but it's also right and I don't doubt what I feel inside my heart because it now belongs to you."

"And I thought I was the cheesy one." Emma said while crying softly.

"Seems it caught up to me too." Regina smiled warmly. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"And I'm here for you too. No one will tear us apart." Emma said seriously. "And in order to stop that from even happening we need to find out the truth, no matter how painful."

Regina nodded. "So we can be truly free."

Emma kissed Regina softly. "So we can be truly free."

* * *

><p><strong>PD: <strong>So a few of you guessed what I wanted to do with Mary's and Regina's relationship! :) And before I get some comments about it being creepy that Mary had these feelings for Regina let me do some sort of timeline.

Cora had Regina when she was 19.

Mary is two years younger than Cora.

Regina was 17/18 when Daniel died.

Mary gave birth to Emma when she was 17 and abandoned her.

Regina spent two years in New York with her mother before leaving for Storybrooke.

This makes Regina be currently 30 years old, Cora be 49 and Mary be 47.

Emma meanwhile is approximately in her late twenties (26-27).

So this means that when Mary and Regina came to Storybrooke they were both consenting adults, and also remember that they started as friends, and while Regina saw in Mary a mother, Mary saw in Regina a friend (and sometimes lonely can confuse a person into making them think that affection is passionate love).

I know that the ages won't exactly match, but they are really close and when I started to write this fic I didn't take the math so much into consideration.


	10. Pig Hearts

**Author's note: **Yei for new chapter! Again thank you so much for all your follows and reviews about the story. Because of you I did notice some mistakes with the timeline of the story, so I tried my best to fix them in this chapter. Again, no Beta so it all comes from me. Thank you again for your support and hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>After a crazy day that included finding out that her mother loved the same woman she loved, and then confessing those feelings to her, Emma was relieved when she saw that her shift was almost over. It had been so difficult to concentrate, and thankfully Regina had not been so hard on her about it. She probably understood her reasons, hell, she must have been as distressed and confused. Mary's confession had shaken them up completely, and although right now the last thing she wanted to do was see her mother, Emma knew that at one point they would need to talk. She wanted to know the truth, and the idea of suspecting the involvement of other people in those drama was driving her crazy. It seemed as if Regina's and her own life were manipulated by others so they could get their own goals set and that sucked immensely. It was very fucked up to realize that the people that were supposed to protect you from the world did the complete opposite. Thinking about their conversation, Regina was right at saying that Mary was closer to being like Cora and she had been naive enough to miss it. Mary had abandoned her in order to chase her dreams, to become someone special, someone powerful. She took Regina in when she saw her potential and her vulnerability. She brought her to a god-forsaken town and became her sole company, somehow ending falling in love with her when she knew that the young woman was completely heartbroken. She had abused of their friendship, and when she realized that Regina didn't return her feelings decided to blame it all on her and abandon her just like Cora did. This made Emma huff in anger. No one had ever stood up for Regina, no one had tried to protect her and that broke her heart because the brunette was such a sweet and wonderful woman. Emma still found it hard to believe that with such a shitty life Regina managed to become such a beautiful person. That made her have some faith in humanity and the capacity of people to be the best they can be under any kind of circumstance. <em>I bet that's why I love her, <em>Emma thought while smiling softly and looking at the clock again. They were already done with all of Regina's surgeries and the brunette had asked for some space to think. Emma understood her necessity to delve on the events that occurred earlier and her need to do it by herself. To go from thinking that a person you looked up to hated you to realizing that in fact loved you had to be overwhelming.

"Hey, you ok?" she heard Belle ask her while coming inside the inters' lounge. "Haven't seen you at all today."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, just had a rough day with Dr. Mills."

"Yeah, I saw she scheduled two surgeries for today." Belle nodded in understanding. "I bet she was wonderful in all of them." she gushed in admiration.

_Relax Emma, _she told herself while trying to keep her emotions at bay, _Regina loves you. _

"She is really something." she managed to say while looking at Belle.

"And did you hear that she is seeing someone?" Belle gossiped excitedly. "Apparently Neal was not so far away from the truth."

This made Emma pay attention to the brunette.

"The nurses told Ruby that they saw her having a heated discussion with Robin Locksley and that he called her a bitch."

"Probably deserved it." Neal said while coming inside and smiling.

Emma saw red and did her damndest to not react at all. No one could know that the two of them were in a relationship because people talked.

"No one deserves to be insulted in public." Emma still tried to defend her woman. "That behavior is so unprofessional."

"She would be one that deserves it." Neal continued to comment. "And she so left Robin because she found a new toy."

"Women like that never commit." Hook added while waiting for Neal's confirmation. "They are incapable of falling in love because they think of themselves as better than the rest."

"And that kind of behavior is so unattractive." Neal smirked. "Yes, she is really hot, but like an itch. You know, once you scratch it enough the itchiness goes away."

Emma suddenly stood up and all of them looked at her. It was taking all of her might to not punch and kick the two men.

"I think the real problem is that you are too proud to admit that you have been getting owned and taught around by a woman." Emma pointed at the two of them. "And that in reality you are terrified of her strength. You are just a pair of cowards." she spat in anger.

"And you are an asshole." Neal spat back. "Just because she paid attention to you that doesn't mean you are better than us."

"I don't think that I'm better than any of you." Emma approached him and Neal flinched. She smirked. "I know that at least I am better than _you." _

This made Neal puff in anger and start approaching. Emma was ready for him, so the moment the man threw a punch at her she simply avoided it and returned it by kicking him in the balls.

"Shiiiiit!" he screamed in agony while bending down. "You fucking bitch."

"Pussy." Emma huffed in annoyance. "Beaten so fast and by a woman."

Emma saw that Belle and Hook were staring at the scene in complete shock, clearly not expecting Neal to react like that. In all honesty Emma was not surprised. She knew a snake when she saw it, and Neal filled the definition. The only thing he cared about was himself, and she was aware that the man would do anything, anything to be better than the rest.

"Shit Swan." Hook finally spoke. "You probably left him without offspring."

"Probably did a good to them and the world."

"I can't believe he tried to hit you." Belle said while approaching the blonde. "He is usually a jealous but harmless man."

"He is a snake that is only worried about himself." Emma said in anger. "Don't trust him because the moment he realizes that the only way he can win is by taking you out of the equation he won't hesitate to do so."

"Come on man, stand up." Hook tried to move Neal from the floor but the man was still grabbing his crotch. "She didn't hit you that hard."

"She hit me in the balls!" Neal screamed in agony. "I will not forget this." he threatened.

"Good, because that was the idea." Emma said while making her way out of the interns' lounge.

She was not going to lie: Hitting Neal in the balls improved her day in a huge way. They guy totally deserved it for being an asshole and self-centered jackass. By hitting him she was doing a favor to the hospital and humanity_. Regina is going to be so happy when I tell her, or pissed,_ Emma thought quietly. She was not scared of Neal, and knowing the man he was not going to report her because doing so meant that we would have to admit that a woman bested him.

"Miss Swan?" she heard a voice from behind and she stopped. _Please don't tell me that that we are getting new patients just when I am leaving. _

"Yes?" Emma asked while turning around and seeing a woman with dark hair and brown eyes staring coldly at her, analyzing every single thing about her posture and presence.

"So you are the famous Miss Swan." she huffed in surprise. "I was expecting someone different."

"It that was a compliment I appreciate it?" she said while looking at the woman. "And you are?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Dr. Cora Mills and I am the new Chief of Surgery." Cora said while smiling darkly.

_Regina was right, _Emma thought to herself while watching the obviously fake smile, _this woman is scary. _

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Mills and welcome to Storybrooke Hospital." she tried to remain indifferent. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no Miss Swan. I just wanted to put a face to the name that all of the attendings are mentioning when asking for interns. You see..." she continued while approaching Emma in a clear game of dominance. "You have made an awful good impression on all of them, including my own daughter."

"Oh, you mean Dr. Mills?" she pretended ignorance, hoping that Cora was unable to hear the attempt.

"Yes, and I bet that many told you about my daughter's selectiveness when choosing interns." the woman smirked. "Which makes me be interested in your capabilities as a doctor since she seems to like your assistance."

"Dr. Mills is a very good doctor. Once you prove your knowledge to her." she said, trying to feign some sort of contempt at working for Regina.

"Good doctors are usually like that." Cora said and for a while Emma saw pride in the woman's eyes. "But of course, my daughter wasted her potential when she came here and ran away from fame and glory."

"I don't understand." Emma said honestly.

"Elaborate."

"I don't understand why you are sharing all of these things with me. I have heard that Dr. Mills does not take kindly to people meddling in her affairs." Emma said while pretending to look around in concern. She was going to play Cora and make her believe that she didn't like Regina.

"You shouldn't worry about my daughter." Cora smirked. "Especially if you are under my protection."

"Your protection?"

"Why yes dear." Cora smiled darkly. "You see, one of my 'hobbies' is to find talented doctors and teach them what I know."

"Just like that?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Just like that." Cora replied with a fake smile.

"All knowledge comes with a price." Emma replied and Cora smirked.

"You are smarter than what you look dear." Cora retorted while chuckling. "The one thing I ask of you is to owe me a favor."

"Owe you a favor?" Emma asked suspiciously. She was not liking this at all.

"Yes, anything that I ask of you you will have to do it."

"And when will you collect this favor?"

"I do not know. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in 10 years." Cora feigned disinterest. "But I will collect it at one point Miss Swan."

"I do not like to make a promise when I don't know the whole story." Emma simply said.

"Even if that promise can bring you glory and esteem?"

"That makes me question even more what kind of favor you could possibly ask of me." Emma replied honestly. "But I will think about it." she said. She couldn't directly become an enemy of Cora, not if they wanted to know the truth. "Could you give me some time?"

"Of course dear!" Cora said while smiling. "Take all the time you need." she said while glancing at the clock. "I do feel better now that we talked about this." she grabbed Emma's hand and it took all of her might to allow the touch. "If you accept, I will make you a star." Cora promised and left the blonde before she could give an answer.

_Shit, _Emma said while continuing her walk towards the exit, _that is Regina's mother. A cold, manipulative and power seeking bitch. Thank God Regina is nothing like that, _Emma mused. _How is Regina not like that, especially after living and being raised by that woman? _Once she thought this question she remembered that Regina in fact had not been 'raised' by her mother. The word that she was looking and fitted Regina's upbringing with her mom more was manipulation. Emma knew that she now needed to tell Regina about her mother's proposal and that scared her a little. She wanted to protect Regina from her mother's grasp, but at the same time she knew that the worst thing that she could do right now was hide the truth from the older doctor. And talking about Regina...

_**"Lesson tonight?"**_ Emma saw the text and smiled softly.

_**"Nothing would make me happier."**_ she replied. _Especially after that weird meeting with your crazy mother. _

_**"Come to my place. I am waiting for you." **_

_**"Kinda confident about my answer, weren't you?" **_Emma teased.

_**"A woman can only assume." **_

_**"Well, to see you right now would definitely make me feel better." **_

_**"Something happened?" **_

_**"I just kicked Neal in the balls." **__And got the scared the life out of me when your mother basically offered me a deal like some sort of devil. _

_**"And why is that bad news? I am quite proud of you." **_

Emma smiled brightly and started to make her way towards her car.

_**"Dr. Mills encouraging violence?" **__At least it seems that I know Regina's reactions. _

_**"Only when Mr. Cassidy is the recipient of it." **_

_**"Then I guess I should get a reward." **__That is until I kill the mood by telling you about my conversation with your mother. _

_**"Come and get it then. Mifflin Road, house number 801."**_

_**"Mifflin Road?" **_

_**"The street with the nicest houses in town. Mine is the white one." **_

_**"I could read the sarcasm in your last text." **_

_**"It was meant to be noticed. Now you should be driving instead of texting me." **_

Emma momentarily forgot about her conversation with Cora and groaned in excitement: Regina was such a tease and she loved it. Her older partners had never been so strong-minded and usually allowed her to take the reins in the relationship. She pretended to like it, and for a while she did enjoy being in power. Nevertheless, she always seemed to reach a peak when the boredom was bigger than the commitment and instead of staying she decided to end things and move on. To be that way had earned her the hate of many people, and although she now felt guiltier about the way she treated older lovers, the end result led her to Regina and nothing could make her regret that.

She drove crazily fast from the hospital and turned at the street where all the nice houses were. Trying to see the color of the houses during the night was kinda hard, but she was determined to find the house without asking Regina for more instructions. She was nearing the end of the street and that was the moment she saw the big white house with its lights on. She parked her car at the other side of the street and slowly made her way to the front porch. She had no doubt that this was Regina's house because the house itself screamed 'property of Regina Mills'. It was as sophisticated and as classy as its owner, and while blindly trying to find the doorbell she saw the door open.

_Come on Emma, you can do this, _she started the mental pep-talk. _You can tell Regina everything that happened and still have a good time, _she tried to convince herself to no avail. _Fucking timing of fucking Cora Mills, _she huffed in annoyance and that was the moment when the door opened.

"Someone is not in a good mood." Regina smirked.

"Someone was at the door waiting for me." Emma teased.

Regina huffed. "I saw you parking your car. Were my directions clear enough?"

Emma smiled at the competiveness of the older doctor. "Well, I am here, aren't I?"

"And then you say that I am the sassy one." Regina smiled while shoving the woman inside and closing the door. "I am glad you are here Emma." she said suddenly serious.

"And I am happy to be here." Emma said while getting closer to the woman. "I missed you."

"We spent all day together." Regina argued but still smiled sweetly.

"And clearly that wasn't enough." Emma said while cupping the brunette's face. "I have missed this too." she said while kissing her cheeks. "And this." she now went for her nose. "And definitely this." she stopped at Regina's lips.

Regina closed the space and kissed Emma with all her might. She had been distant from the blonde, trying to understand what had happened with Mary and what they had promised each other. The moment she made it home she was finally able to relax and realize how poorly she had treated the younger doctor. That and the fact that Emma loved her too and wanted to be with her. It had been such a long time since she felt such excitement about sharing her time, her experiences and emotions with another person. There many questions that needed to be asked, and just as Emma had argued earlier, a lot of colleagues were involved in the story as well. Mary knowing about her mother's presence in the hospital meant that she had a contact inside, possibly someone who could answer them some questions about the brunette. She had grown quite tired of half-truths and hidden schemes.

"Oh Emma." she separated with one last kiss. "I was so horrible with you earlier."

"You weren't." Emma said. "You just had a lot of shit to deal with." _And soon I am going to add things on the pile. _

"That's a very crude and yet correct way to summarize things."

Emma smiled softly. "And that also gave me a lot of time to think about things."

Regina looked down in fear. "You want answers from me."

Emma tried to calm the brunette. "You can choose not to answer."

"I do not want to." Regina said dejectedly. "But I have to. I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

"I am so happy to hear that." Emma exhaled completely relieved. "Because I also need to tell you something."

Regina contemplated the blonde's face and saw the hesitation in sharing what was troubling her, which in return made her become more curious. "Ok, but before we get to the 20 questions and answers any game we do have a lesson due." she hoped that by focusing on something else the two of them would be ready to open up.

"So you were being serious?" Emma asked surprised. "Thought it was an excuse so I would come here."

Regina smiled and approached Emma. "I don't need an excuse in order to bring you here." she said seductively. "Do I?"

"No, no excuse." Emma swallowed loudly. _This woman will be the death of me. _

"Then let's go to the kitchen." Regina said while standing and making her way towards the kitchen.

"Very nice kitchen." Emma noted once they were inside.

"It's my second favorite part of the house." Regina smiled warmly. "I love to cook."

"Bet you are really good." Emma said.

"You can make sure of that by tasting my food." Regina said while getting a plate out of the microwave.

Emma groaned in happiness when she saw a big lasagna staring right at her. She took the fork that Regina gave her and immediately dug in.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned. "This is the best lasagna I have ever had.

Regina smiled happily. "I am glad you like it."

"Seriously Regina, you could be a fucking chef!"

"Dr. Swan!" she reprehended the blonde while smiling.

"Just keeping it real." Emma huffed and kept eating. "So, tell me about the lesson."

"I thought we could practice some stitching and cutting techniques." Regina said while going to an extra small fridge and opening it.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing with two pig hearts!" Emma screamed while pointing at Regina's hands. "And how did you get them?"

"The butcher?" she feigned surprise. "We are friends and he knows that I like to practice with them."

"Ok, not creepy at all." Emma said sarcastically.

"Small town Dr. Swan."

"Creepy town. I bet the name of the butcher is Jack."

"It is Jack." Regina cackled. "Quite a morbid fitting."

"You bet." Emma shuddered. "Not so excited about meeting the guy."

"He is very nice and has a young daughter." Regina smiled at their teasing banter. "Do you know what my name means?"

"Oh my God, you too?!" Emma faked shock. "And here I thought that we were the only sane ones in this town."

Regina laughed loudly. "All names have meaning Emma."

"Then what does yours mean?"

"It means Queen." Regina said while blushing. "Quite fitting to my Evil Queen alias."

"Well, you do look like a queen." Emma said softly. "A Queen of Hearts."

Regina flinched immediately and Emma noticed it.

"Did I do something Regina?" she asked when the woman looked clearly bothered. "What did I do?"

"That name." Regina said while trying to keep a neutral stare. "That's how my mother likes to call herself and I despise it."

"Then I will never say it again." Emma promised. _There you had to go and ruin the whole dinner, _she groaned when she realized that this was the right opportunity to tell Regina what happened earlier. "But now that you mentioned your mother, something happened, after you left."

Regina looked at the blonde and saw the doubt and hesitation staring clearly at her. Whatever had happened Emma was not sure how to communicate it to her.

"Emma." Regina said while grabbing the blonde's hand. "We agreed on no secrets from each other." she reminded the blonde. "So whatever you have to tell me rest assured that it will not make me change my mind about you or my feelings for you."

"I talked with your mother." Emma decided to just spit it out.

"You did what?!" Regina screamed and shook the woman in front of her. "Emma, are you out of your mind?! The one thing we agreed on was that we would stay away from her and bring little attention to us."

"I know." Emma said while grabbing the brunette's hands from her shoulder and squeezing them. "I was leaving the hospital and she came to talk to me." she clarified. "And to act hostile towards her would have revealed that I knew about her."

Regina relaxed after feeling Emma's soft hands touching her own. "You are right Emma." she apologized quietly. "You did the right thing by staying and talking to her."

"Regina, I did not like a single moment of it." Emma admitted while shuddering. "The whole time I felt like I was in a chess game where each move led me closer to a checkmate."

"My mother is a very manipulative and cunning woman." Regina agreed. "To her, everything is about power and who plays the game of politics better."

"I kinda noticed that." Emma retorted while approaching the pig hearts and getting a scalpel. "She told me that she had heard about me from the attendings."

"Well, that is not necessarily a lie." Regina followed her and did the same thing. "All of the attendings are desperate to have you work on their department."

"There is only one department where I want to be." Emma flirted and that earned her a soft laugh from Regina.

"Teacher's pet." Regina teased while showing Emma what to do with the scalpel and opening the heart. "But I suspect that my mother did not stop there."

"She did not." Emma conceded. "She offered me a deal."

Regina stopped the movement of the scalpel and dropped the heart on the table. "Please tell me you did not accept it." she begged the blonde.

"I didn't." Emma promised. "She wanted me to, and I am sure she was disappointed when she saw that I wouldn't be so hard to manipulate."

"Good." Regina breathed again and took the pig heart once more. "The worst thing you can do is have a deal with my mother."

"Why?"

"Because you either make it or face the consequences." Regina said softly. "And when my mother asks for her favor back it will be for the sole reason of benefiting herself."

"You did one with her, didn't you?" Emma asked softly while lowering the heart and stopping Regina from cutting more.

Regina lowered her own heart and stared at Emma while nodding softly. "Daniel was dying." she confessed sadly. "And I thought she would be able to save him."

"But you told me that she refused to help him." Emma asked.

"And she did." Regina told her while washing her hands. "But I still made the deal. In exchange for her 'trying' I would stay by her side."

"Trying?" Emma shrugged. "Isn't that word a little ambiguous?"

"It is." Regina said angrily. "And my mother took advantage of it by claiming that trying for her standards meant to look at his exams and give a diagnosis."

"She tricked you. She manipulated you." Emma said in complete shock. "What kind of mother does that?"

"One that doesn't love you." Regina said simply. "And she succeeded in manipulating me because I was in love and desperate."

"I'm really sorry Regina." Emma said while going to the sink and washing her own hands.

"Thankfully you are cleverer than me." Regina smiled softly. "And saw the truth behind her promises."

"She promised me the world." Emma huffed. "Fame and glory."

"Most people are unable to resist such an offer." Regina said.

"Everything in life has a price. And I'm sure that something from your mother comes with interests."

Regina chuckled. "I won't deny that."

"You know what is making me rot in anger?" Emma asked. "That all these women that claim to be such amazing doctors are only interested in getting people to learn from them so that they can become their future."

Regina froze and looked at Emma with surprise. "Emma, you are right!"

"I know." the blonde said confused. "But why does that make you get all excited?"

"Because now it makes sense." Regina said while moving to the studio. "Why my mother decided to come now to Storybrooke." she clarified for Emma who had followed her inside. "She somehow found out about you and wants to make you her new pupil."

"Just like that?" Emma asked surprised. "Why? And how did she find out about me?"

"I don't know." Regina replied. "But it wouldn't be beneath her to find some sort of dark amusement at becoming your teacher. Especially if she knows that you are Mary's daughter."

"Do you think she knows?"

"With one mother one can can never know?" Regina said in exasperation. "That is what terrifies me about her."

"About that." the blonde said. "When you were in shock, from finding out about your mother's presence, you told me that she found you after all these years."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"But your sister works here too." Emma said. "She could have told your mother about Storybrooke."

"Half-sister." Regina clarified. "And she didn't." she said with determination.

"Not that I don't want to give your sister the benefit of the doubt."

"Half-sister."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because we have a deal." Regina smiled and for a moment Emma saw a resemblance between mother and daughter. "I had just been nominated for the first time for the Snow White Award." Regina told the blonde while pouring them some drinks. "And I remember how terrified I became because they listed the name of the hospital where I worked at. I was expecting my mother to appear in town and demand me to leave with her." she admitted.

"I can guess that didn't happen."

"No, instead of my mother came Zelena." Regina said while her gaze sombered. "And she was just like my mother: Desperate for power and recognition. She wanted to tell mother about me so she could be proud of her." Regina spat angrily.

"Why didn't she? She had all the reasons."

"Because before leaving she messed up. She became infatuated with a man who could never love her." Regina confessed. "Dr. Gold."

"No kidding!" Emma said surprised. "But still, that doesn't explain why that is such a shocker."

"It turns out that my mother and Mr. Gold share a tumultuous past." Regina admitted while shrugging. "They were lovers before she met my father and married him."

"With Gold?" Emma said while yucking. "That is just plain disgusting. And how come these many people from your past have found their way to this small town?!"

"I do not know Emma." Regina confessed. "But there is something that seems to bring all lost and desperate souls here. Like some sort of magnet."

"Come on Regina, things do not happen because of magic." Emma huffed.

"I know they don't." Regina replied. "But I cannot find another explanation for our presence here. All of us have suffered some sort of tragedy: Gold lost his wife and son when he was younger. Jefferson gave her daughter for adoption and he has regretted that decision immensely. Ashley was bullied by her stepsisters and stepmother. Eugenia lost her daughter on a hunting trip and had to take care of Ruby. Mary Margaret abandoned you and couldn't live with her decision. Katharine is in a loveless marriage. I lost Daniel." Regina continued arguing.

"And I was an orphan during my whole life." Emma finished for her. "I see your point."

"Once I found out about Zelena's infatuation and attempt at seducing Gold I threatened her. I told her that if she told mother about me I would spill everything about her relationship with Gold."

"I don't see your mother caring much about that."

"And I didn't see it either. But Gold helped me."

"He helped you?" Emma asked surprised. "I find that hard to believe."

"So did I." Regina admitted. "But he told me quite a bit about my mother's past and to why she became the way she is now. How in her search of power she gave up on love, abandoning Gold on the way."

"So your mother loved Gold."

"I do not know if love is the right word. But my mother is quite territorial with what she considers are her belongings and one can assume that Gold and I are seemed as such."

"And he also didn't want her here."

"You are right. It seems that he is not happy about her being here."

"And Zelena went back to New York and told your mother that you were no longer in Storybrooke Hospital."

Regina nodded. "Since I didn't win the award I didn't need to travel to New York to receive it, but the next time they nominated me I sent them my research from an independent study."

"So that it wouldn't be associated with the hospital."

"Yes, my father left me a small fortune after his passing, and I have been investing it in the medical field." Regina confessed. "So by funding my own studies I didn't need to list the name of Storybrooke Hospital. And the Board have always been a bunch of assholes who think of themselves as the royalty of Storybrooke."

"Not surprised there."

"After all of this Zelena came back to Storybrooke and applied for a job. My mother had sent her here so she could wait until my return." Regina said in anger. "And two years ago I got nominated again. This time I was not worried about my mother finding me because I was listed as an independent doctor."

"So Zelena didn't tell her." Emma finally admitted. "Which in return brings us to the question of who told her about your presence here. Because someone did. Who knew about your relationship?"

"Mary Margaret,Zelena, Gold and you." Regina said but then stopped and froze. "And David Nolan."

"David as in Chief Nolan the husband of Katherine?"

"Yes." she said and groaned. "I'm so stupid. How could I forget."

"What Regina? What did you forget?" Emma asked.

"David Nolan was the one that recommended your mother for a job as attending."

"So they knew each other before coming to Storybrooke?" Emma asked surprised.

"But it doesn't make sense." Regina said. "Because David and Katherine arrived to Storybrooke 2 years before Mary Margaret and I did. And they were in Washington, DC. before they even got here."

"Where did Mary Margaret finish her medical internship?"

"New York I think she told me." Regina said.

"And David?"

"I'm not sure." she said while taking her phone out and googling his name. "It says that he finished it in Washington."

"So they never crossed paths?" Emma asked surprised. "They must have, at some point in their lives. What about high school?"

"David finished high school in Boston." Regina informed her.

"And Mary?"

"Also in Boston." Regina whispered.

"You seem to know quite a bit about her." Emma said a little hurt.

"During three years I was her only friend." Regina smiled sadly. "Just as I know about her she knows about me."

"But instead of you she uses that information to hurt you." Emma spat angrily. "But I guess that there is our connection. The two of them met in Boston."

"Boston is a big city Emma." Regina tried to dissuade Emma.

"You said that David was the one that recommended her for the job."

"I did." Regina agreed. "But why contact him at all after all that time."

"Perhaps because she needed a place to run?"

"Yes, but why did she have to choose Storybrooke. She could have gone anywhere but she still chose to go where David was."

"You mean that Mary followed him here?"

"I guess I am saying that." Regina said exasperated. "Almost as if they were lovers."

"Why do you say that?"

"At what time did Mary Margaret have you?"

"17, 18?"

"Ok, so that only makes her be old enough for senior year of high school or freshman in college." Regina reasoned.

"And she told me that after she got me she went to medical school." Emma said.

"Which means that she started college after having you."

"And she started it in New York." Emma finished for Regina. "It was on her letter."

"And once she got her degree in General Surgery she went to work at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell where I met her. One year after that meeting we came here to Storybrooke where she taught me for 2 more years and that is when she stopped her lessons."

"And David was here already with Katherine." Emma saw Regina's reasoning. "That gives us enough prove to go talk to him."

"Yeah, but not enough to suspect that he was the one that told my mother about my presence here. He knew how scared I was of her."

"Maybe it was part of a deal? Maybe he had no choice?" Emma asked. "The only way we can make sure is if we confront him." she stood up and went to grab her purse.

"Now?" Regina asked in complete shock.

"Yes now." Emma said while doing the same for Regina and pushing her towards the exit. "You and Katherine are bff. Tell her that you are passing by her house."

"Emma, that is rather imposing." Regina scolded her. "And the last thing we want is more people knowing about us."

"I know that Katherine already knows." Emma winked at the brunette who blushed. "And if our assumptions are right, David was going to find out sooner or later."

"Emma, I'm not so sure about this. Remember what I told you about Katherine."

"That she doesn't love David?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that." Regina kept on saying and again froze. "Oh no." she whispered.

"Regina, again, don't keep shocking ideas to yourself please." Emma teased the brunette.

"Oh Emma." Regina whispered while kissing the blonde woman sweetly. "My sweet Emma."

"Regina, you are scaring me. Please tell me what is going on."

"David cheated on Katherine."

"Poor Katherine." Emma said sadly. "But that still doesn't explain your sorrow for me."

"Emma, don't you see? David cheated on Katherine while being in Storybrooke."

"So? Could have been one of the nurses."

"David wouldn't sacrifice his marriage for an unknown woman." Regina said. "But he would do it for a person that he may have loved in the past."

Emma realized what Regina had meant. "My mother."

Regina nodded and kept quiet so that Emma could reach the same conclusion she reached.

"They met in high school, Mary had me and abandoned me. She went to New York, David to Washington. Years later they find themselves in Storybrooke. David cheats, Mary abandons you." Emma's eyes opened in complete shock. "But it can't be. He can't be."

Regina simply looked at Emma and felt all the need to hug the blonde and protect her from the truth. Emma had suffered enough during her life, and based on what they suspected, she would continue to do so until all of this was solved. She realized then that the only way in which things could end was by them ending them.

"He cannot be my father." Emma whispered again. "But when I told him that I was the daughter of Mary he looked at me in complete shock, clearly not knowing that Mary had a child."

"There is only one way to find out." Regina said while taking her phone out and texting Katherine.

"Now I'm not so sure about going."

"Now we must go." Regina said while holding her hands. "You deserve the truth Emma. You deserve answers."

"But what if I don't like those answers?" she asked completely scared.

"That will happen." Regina said while kissing her softly. "But don't you think that it's better to know than live in the shadows for all your life?"

"I think you are trying to manipulate me?" Emma tried to tease.

Regina smiled. "Well, Cora did manage to teach me some things."

"Ugh. As long as you don't go batshit, power-thirsty crazy on me."

Regina laughed loudly, somehow dissipating the dark mood that was dominating the room. "Good thing I have you around to keep me grounded then."

Emma smiled and hugged the brunette. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting what is best for me." Emma replied softly while tears started falling from her eyes. "No one has ever put me first."

"I love you." Regina said firmly. "And I want you to be happy no matter what. Even if that happiness is not with me, I want you to find it because you deserve it."

"And so do you." Emma cried more and hugged Regina. "And I will also do my damndest to help you get it." she separated and cleaned her eyes. "And right now that happiness means finding out how your mother got here."

"Even if that means finding things about your past that you may not like?"

"Yes." Emma said honestly. "Because I know that you would do, and have done, the same for me."

* * *

><p>The moment the door of the Nolan's house opened Regina held her breath and tried to give a reassuring smile to her old friend. They had a quiet drive from her house to Katherine's place, both too consumed in the things they learned and the questions these answers brought to the game. Katherine had answered back immediately and welcomed them no questions asked, which made Regina even more adamant about protecting her from her husband's mistakes. Not that Emma was a mistake, because she was honestly conflicted about how to treat David: She wanted to kill for cheating on her friend but also thank him for helping to create the love of her life.<p>

"You have that look." she heard Katherine joke with her after opening the door.

"What look?" Regina said while grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her inside.

"The one where you are thinking too much about something." Emma said and she earned a cackle from Katherine.

"It's nice to see you both. Together." Katherine smiled at the two women. "But it also makes me wonder why I am seeing you. I thought that you wanted to keep your relationship under the lid?" she looked at Regina for confirmation.

"I am not ashamed of Emma or our relationship." Regina said while kissing the blonde's knuckles. "But my mother's presence is only going to endanger our relationship."

"But Regina she is your mother. She should be happy for you."

"She is not because she is fucking crazy." Emma said, earning an amused look from Katherine.

"Although Emma said it in a rather crude language, I assure you Katherine that my mother does not have my happiness as one of her interests."

"More like her unhappiness." Emma whispered and kissed the brunette's cheek. "But we won't let her win, not this time."

"Not this time." Regina replied. "Which is why we need your help."

"Regina, you are my best friend." Katherine said and smiled at Emma. "Which means that I am your friend too. So of course I will help you with what I can."

"I am afraid we will interfere with a very difficult topic for you." Regina apologized in advance. "But you know that I wouldn't do this if I wasn't almost completely sure about it."

"Regina just tell me." Katherine said. "You are scaring me."

"Ok." Regina took a deep breath. "Emma is Mary Margaret's child."

"She is?" Katherine asked in complete shock. "That is a surprise. But at the same time it also explains why you are so smart. Your mother was a wonderful doctor."

Emma and Regina flinched internally when they saw how much Katherine respected Mary. This was going to be so much harder than what they expected.

"And did you know that David was the one that recommended her for the job at Storybrooke Hospital?"

"Yes." Katherine replied. "They went to high school together."

Regina looked at Emma and saw how pale the younger woman had gotten. They were closer to the truth more than ever.

"And you said that David started to behave strangely once you came to Storybrooke."

"It wasn't right away." Katherine answered. "I think it was after two or three years. Why are you asking?" the older blonde finally asked.

Regina looked at Emma for confirmation to share what they knew, and when Emma nodded she took another breath.

"Katherine." Regina started while grabbing the blonde's hand. "We think that Mary Margaret had Emma when she was 17 years old. She abandoned Emma on an orphanage and then went on to study her doctorate."

"Ok, I am sorry about hearing that but why does that relate to me?"

"Not to you." Emma whispered. "But to David."

Katherine opened her eyes in complete shock. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Katherine, before you do something..." Regina started but then had to stop when Katherine screamed for her husband to come down.

There was some grumbling upstairs and a few minutes later David was coming down with boxers and a baseball club in his hands.

"What is going on?!" he screamed while looking for any kind of dangers. "Why did you scream?"

"Did you cheat on me with Mary Margaret?!" Katherine screamed at him and all the persons in the room froze.

Emma got closer to Regina and unconsciously grabbed the brunette's hand, trying to somehow calm herself for what she was sure was going to be a big fight.

"Katherine..." David said cautiously while finally noticing the presence of Emma and Regina. "Regina, Dr. Swan, what are you doing in my house?" he asked angrily.

"They came to talk to me." Katherine answered for them. "And you will answer my question now!"

"I asked you to not ask me that question. The only thing I asked was that. And now you are breaking that deal?" he looked at Regina. "This is your fault. You have been filling her with these ideas."

"Don't you dare blame Regina for your cowardice." Emma finally spoke.

"Dr. Swan, I don't even know what you are doing here, but this clearly doesn't involve you." David said and then looked at the woman's hands. "Are you together?"

"That is none of your business David." Regina spat angrily at him. "And Katherine asked you a question."

"And it so involves Emma!" Katherine smirked darkly. "Turns out it does because she is your love child." she spat at him and the man froze again.

"That can't be." David said again. "Mary and I only saw each other for a couple of months. And it was here in Storybrooke."

"Asshole." Katherine muttered while crying. "You got Mary pregnant when the two of were in high school."

"That's impossible, we used protection." David started to mumble.

"I don't think we need to answer you that question." Regina said angrily.

"You don't understand." David said while looking at Emma. "Mary and I broke up once we were done with high school. She wanted to have a family and stay in Boston. And I..." he continue while sitting down in one of the couches. "I wanted to see the world. I wanted to become the best doctor I could ever be. I couldn't be what she wanted me to be so I left and went to DC, where I met Katherine." he said while looking at his wife. "And fell in love with her."

"Then why did you cheat?" Katherine asked while crying. "If you loved me, why did you go astray?"

"I don't know Kat." he said dejectedly. "She called me out of the blue one day and asked me for a favor. I still felt guilty about not being what she wanted me to be, so of course I tried to assuage my guilt by recommending her to the Board. When she came here with a doctor's degree and a younger Regina I assumed that she moved on and that this was a new beginning for us: A way to be friends again. One thing led to another, and soon enough we found ourselves in an affair. I didn't know she still loved me."

"So when you were sleeping with her it wasn't because of love, it was just lust." Emma said angrily.

"She lied to me." David said. "She never told me about you."

"Why would she?" Emma spat angrily. "I was the biggest mistake of her life. And I bet you left her before she could tell you about the pregnancy." when she didn't get a negative she huffed. "And you wonder why she lied to you. She clearly wanted to destroy your marriage David and you fell in the trap."

"But that's not the Mary I knew in high school! She was sweet and loving and patient."

"A person that you destroyed with your abandonment." Regina replied. "Trust me, something like that can change a person."

"I don't want to be related to you." Emma said in anger. "I refuse to believe it until we have a DNA test."

Regina looked at Emma and saw how the younger woman was trying to hold the tears at bay. How hard it must be for her to learn that none of her parents wanted her and that the two of them had hurt each other so much in the process. She had issues with her mother, but if there was one thing she was sure of was that Cora had wanted her.

"We can do that tomorrow at the hospital." Katherine finally spoke. "I will tell Granny to put you with me so we can go and do the test."

Emma and Regina nodded in agreement.

"So this is why you barged into my home? To finish the job that Mary started and destroy my marriage?"

"No David." Regina replied. "You did this to yourself. And the reason why we are here is because we want to know how Cora found me."

"You, along with Mary, Zelena and Gold, were the only ones who knew about my relationship with her." Regina said angrily. "And I am sure that neither Mary or Gold or Zelena told them about me being here."

"Which only leaves you as the snitch." Emma spat at the man who flinched at the tone she used. "So tell us, what did Cora had on you?"

"Nothing." David stuttered. "I told her nothing."

"Then who did?" Emma asked again.

"I don't know. I got a call from the Board and they told me about her coming to work here. Apparently she wanted to relax and work in a less competitive hospital but still have some sort of administrative powers."

"And that's it?" Regina asked.

"That's all they told me." David promised. "I am not sure how she found you Regina, but it wasn't because of me. I would have never brought that horrible woman here if I were to control it."

"I believe him." Emma said to Regina. "I think this is the first time he has told us the truth without us pushing him for it."

"If you believe him then I believe you." Regina replied while putting a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's face. "Which still leaves us with the question of who could know about the two of you."

"I think I may know a way to finding out more about this." Emma said and the three other adults looked at her. "But you won't like it." she told Regina.

"No Emma, you can't." Regina said. "I will not let you do that."

"Do what?" Katherine asked.

"She wants to make a deal with my mother."

"No Emma." David said while standing up. "That woman is a viper, and making a deal with her is almost as a death sentence."

"The only way she will let me get close enough is by pretending to be shadowing her." Emma explained to all of them. "And shadowing her is the only way we will find the truth."

"Regina..." Katherine started to say but the brunette moved around the room.

"No Emma, I don't like it. My mother, she is dangerous, and she doesn't care about others. She won't hesitate about backstabbing you if it means she gets more power."

"Then you will protect me." Emma replied simply. "I know you will have my back."

"Of course I will have it Emma! I love you." Regina said and heard the surprise gasp from Katherine. "Which is why I don't want you near her."

"If you love me, then show me." Emma manipulated Regina and hated herself a little for it.

"I know what you are trying to do Emma." Regina said sadly.

"Show me you trust me." Emma continued speaking and grabbed the older doctor's face. "Let me go."

"But what if I lose you like I lost Daniel?" Regina whispered.

Katherine looked in complete shock at the exchange between the two women. It was clear that they were in their own world, and it was also the first time that she saw Regina in such a vulnerable state. The brunette in front of her was completely terrified of her mother and what she could do to destroy her happiness. It was sad and heartwarming to see how much Emma meant to her friend and how desperate she was at trying to reassure her that they deserved happiness.

"You won't." Emma smiled softly. "Because you are now a super badass doctor and if I may say so I am kinda of a badass too."

Regina smiled softly. "Idiot."

"Your idiot." Emma smiled and kissed the brunette softly. "So, does this mean we go forward with Operation Cobra?"

"Operation Cobra?" Katherine asked amused. "Regina, you fell in love with a child."

"It seems I did." Regina replied.

"And it also seems that you have two extra members on it." Katherine said while pointing at herself and David, who simply nodded and looked down.

"Katherine, we are so sorry." Regina started to apologize.

"Don't." Katherine smiled softly. "Because for the first time in a long time I feel free. I had such a burden for not knowing the truth that it was unconsciously bringing me down."

Emma smiled softly. "You are kinda awesome Katherine."

"And also quite protective." she smirked. "So don't you even think about doing something stupid that could compromise your relationship with Regina."

"I won't." Emma replied while smiling at Regina who just huffed in acceptance.

"And yes, we may go forward with Operation Cobra."


	11. Operation Cobra 1

**Author's note: **New chapter people! And, I want to thank (and welcome!) the awesome Jelleykakes, my new beta for this story. You rock!

Hope you like this chapter and thank you all for your continuous support :)

* * *

><p>Going to work as if nothing had changed was a hard thing to do. Regina realized how much more complicated things had become, and felt guilty about getting involved in Katherine's marriage. Her blonde friend had only thanked her for it, and while Emma felt at ease after that, Regina still felt like she had violated a part of the life of the three older doctors.<p>

It was discouraging to find out that the woman that she had admired for so long, could become someone completely different. The Mary that had saved her and taught her about the goodness of people, had been the one to instill in her the desire to be better in order to do a better job, and compassion to know when to give up. This Mary that was _now_ present in their lives was the complete opposite. She was fully manipulated by jealousy and revenge, only worried about her own motives. The woman had taken advantage of her vulnerability. She felt disgusted not only with how Mary Margaret had treated her, but how she had managed to get herself involved with a naive and weak David. She knew that the fault was shared by the two doctors, and that the sin was committed by both of them. Still, that didn't make her suspect that Mary was more aware of her actions than David, and had actually planned to ruin his marriage.

Yet, in complete irony, Regina felt no real hatred towards her ex-tutor, because she was ultimately the one responsible for bringing Emma to Storybrooke. It unnerved her how easily she was finding it to not get upset at the older woman, in spite of all her devious actions. She only had to think about Emma, her sweet face and soft lips, to remember what had happened after they came back from the Nolan's.

The two women talked about it after returning to Regina's house. Although Regina was aware of how much of an emotional wreck Emma was, after all she had just learned in the past few hours, she was most surprised when the blonde volunteered to speak.

"Did all of that really happen?" asked a numbed Emma from the living room.

Regina looked at her and nodded softly. "I am afraid it did."

"So then, Mary is the responsible one for tearing Katherine's marriage apart?"

"It wasn't only her." Regina grabbed the younger doctor's hands. "David is a consenting adult that knew exactly what he was doing… And before you tell me that he did it because of his feelings, remember that he didn't deny that it was only lust from his side."

"It's hard to realize that I am related to such a selfish man." Emma whispered. "Now I don't know if it would have been better to remain in blissful ignorance."

"I do not think you would be able to settle for something like that." Regina smiled softly. "Did I just hear you say blissful ignorance?"

Emma smiled back. "No, I wouldn't." she conceded. "Remember, just because I don't use all pompous words, that doesn't mean I don't know them."

Regina chuckled softly. "Could have fooled me, Dr. Swan."

Emma faked a shriek. "Dr. Mills not speaking properly? The nerve."

"Sometimes it can happen."

Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed it softly. "I know what you are trying

to do. You know, making me feel better about what just happened."

"The question is: How do you feel?" Regina asked.

"I just feel so terrible about it all. Like everything that went on happened because Mary got pregnant with me. It's as if I destroyed their future together."

"I will confess Emma, the only reason why I am so calmly discussing this with you and not storming the front door of Mary Margaret's place, is because I am seeing the only thing that she did right." Regina said softly. "She decided to keep you, and with all of her defects, Mary Margaret gave you a chance.

"I think you may be a little biased." Emma teased her and Regina smirked.

"Perhaps, but I am not blind. Many have noticed your potential, including my mother." she finished somberly.

"Hey, we've already talked about and agreed to a plan of action."

"Just because I gave in, does not mean that I like it." Regina said simply. "But rationally speaking, I know that this is the best course to take."

"And emotionally?"

"Emotionally, I am so terrified that I am on the verge of nervous collapse." Regina admitted. "You do not know what my mother is capable of Emma, and that frightens me. I love your cockiness and bravery, but right now it is making me crazily upset."

"It's not like I want to do this." Emma said softly. "Because going forward with this plan means that I have to pretend that I don't like you. And hell, I just kicked Neal in the balls because he was talking bullshit about you."

"He was?" Regina asked softly.

"It's not important." Emma muttered. "What is important is that you learn how to trust me. I understand your fear, believe me I do." she grabbed the brunette's face. "And I know that you are used to keeping your emotions at bay. So to see you be so open with them is absolutely incredible Regina. It makes me realize how much you love me and how much you care."

Regina nodded, trying to somehow listen to Emma's words and apply them. It was so hard to let go of her protectiveness, because last time she did, it cost her Daniel's life. Yes, he got sick and no one could control that, but what happened afterwards, how she allowed her mother to manipulate them, she believed that was ultimately her responsibility.

"It has been such a long time since I have opened my heart to another." Regina whispered. "Since Daniel died I thought that I wasn't worthy of love, that it had died with him. I embraced it. It caused me to grow cold and distant. The hospital was my life and my patients a way to atone for my past mistakes."

Emma looked lovingly at her. "Oh Regina." she whispered.

"I was doing relatively well. People desired me, and I desired some back. It was all about the lust and the need to feel satisfied. But it was never enough." she mumbled. "For some reason it never made me feel that completeness that people say they feel after having sex, the bliss of the afterglow." Regina then stared at Emma. "Then, I met you."

Emma saw the brightness behind brown eyes and found herself falling even more in love with the woman that was sitting in front of her. Yes, the two of them had a rough life and were used to only counting on themselves. Yes, love for them had been almost so nonexistent and pointless, that they deemed it not worthy to have. Yes, they have baggage with them and that complicated things. Nevertheless; as soon as she laid eyes on the brunette, all doubts immediately went right out of the window. That self-created independence set apart, and that mistrust in love completely revoked. Nothing in her life had been so clear: Regina was the love of her life and no one was going to come between them. This she knew to be true in her heart…

"When I did," Regina continued, "my old world fell to pieces, and the only thing I seemed to be interested in was you. I was desperate, desperate to know you, to share with you, to get you to like me and see me as Regina, and not as the Evil Queen.

"To me you were never some terrible Disney character." Emma promised. "That is because I got to meet Regina: The sweet, loving, caring, sassy, intelligent and spectacular doctor, who has never left my mind since she walked past the interns' lounge door." she said reverently. "I love you."

"I also love you," Regina humbly replied, "with all of my heart and soul. You brought me back to life Emma." Her shimmering eyes threatened to spill with tears…

Instead of answering, Emma went for Regina's lips again, but this kiss was unlike any other they had shared. This one had something else, something that made them gasp and stop.

"Did you feel that?" Emma asked.

"I did." Regina conceded.

"It felt like..."

"Like magic." Regina supplied.

"There you go again, with the talk about magic." Emma sassed. "Maybe we can agree when I say that your kisses are magical."

"Cheeky." Regina chuckled. "But, you are my cheeky girl."

"Only yours…" Emma muttered and again went for Regina's lips. "My addiction…"

"Your addiction." she whispered, but before their lips met again she stood up from the couch and left a numbed Emma staring dumbly at the door.

Emma was confused. She thought that she had read the signals correctly and that Regina wanted to do more than just kiss tonight. Maybe thinking about Daniel and what happened at Katherine's house meant more to her than what Emma had initially suspected. Still, she was going to respect Regina's wishes, even if it meant to try to make peace with the discomfort between her legs.

Emma was distracted from her inner-monologue after hearing what seemed to be the beginning of a song. A mix of violins introduced the music, and the tone was not only inviting and enticing, but clearly seductive. Emma gulped in anticipation, not understanding completely what was going on, but she was definitely willing to wait and see. And see was what she did when the first lyrics of the song began, and Regina appeared.

"You make it look like it's magic." the song started and Emma gulped. Regina was truly a sight to see, her hair softly tousled, and her red lips pumping proudly. She could also see the soft movement of her hips and the desire in her usually brown eyes. Right now they were almost black, and her pupils were blown with lust.

"I see nobody, nobody, nobody but you." the song continued, and Regina situated herself in front of Emma, smiling devilishly while boldly sitting right on top of the blonde.

"Cause girl you are perfect." Regina whispered along while moving her hands around the blonde's legs. "You are always worth it."

"And you deserve it." Regina sang beautifully, while using her finger to bring Emma's face close to hers, their breaths mingling with each other.

"Not that I'm complaining…" Emma choked when the lips of the brunette landed on her throat and started to suck. "But, wh-what are you doing?" the blonde barely stuttered out.

"I am rewarding you, Dr. Swan." Regina chuckled, and made a trail with her tongue through Emma's neck. "Do you want to be given your reward?" she husked.

Emma moaned at the sudden movement of hips on top of hers and closed her eyes at the deep emotions that this brought to her. She wanted to just take Regina and fuck her senseless. Yet, at the same time, she was deeply touched by the woman's gesture, and wanted to make her see just how much she was enjoying it.

"Yes." Emma whispered reverently, and brought red lips to her own pale ones.

Regina groaned happily. The song slowly played in the background, intoxicating not only the women, but the entire room with its sensuality. All of her nerves were connected with Emma's, and the strength of the blonde's arms was not missed by the beautiful doctor. She bit on her lower lip softly and earned herself a louder moan. She smiled, pleased with herself at the realization of just how much she was able to affect the blonde goddess seated below her. Or was it more the way how the blonde was affecting her, she questioned herself when she admitted that the only way to bring her back to reality was by releasing all of this tension.

She noted right there that seducing Emma was not a situation that from which one could remain objective. Mostly, because touching the blonde almost felt as if she was feeling the same things that Emma was feeling. Which even seemed to her was completely ridiculous. She moved her hands moved towards her lover's back. "I need you Emma."

Emma nodded and lowered Regina's hands so that they could be under her skin. The moment cold met with hot, the two women hissed and lips met yet again, but this time more messily. It felt as if that electricity that was going on between them was feeding the passion, and the only way in which the burning in the pit of their stomachs would stop, was when satisfaction was reached. Slowly, Emma stood up from the couch and grabbed the brunette's hips, effectively carrying her around the house.

Regina groaned. The feeling of Emma's hips slowly brushing her own was slowly taking her towards oblivion. She met Emma's lips and started to bite them softly, earning herself small gasps from the younger woman, whose destination now was the brunette's bedroom. Regina had never had any lovers in her own bed, usually meeting at hotels or at their houses. She saw her house as her sanctuary, and to invite someone that she knew wouldn't stay for long was a violation of its safety. Emma, Emma was going to stay, she knew it. So, for the first time ever, Regina allowed herself to be carried to her room and lowered on the bed by a smiling Emma.

"You are breathtaking." the blonde whispered and started to lower Regina's pants, kissing the skin as it was being revealed.

Following that, she took her shirt and lifted it from her, leaving Regina only in her underwear, panting heavily against the bed. Emma's hungry eyes were staring bluntly, but instead of being embarrassed, what she felt was complete arousal: To be seen in such a way was spectacular and to be venerated by Emma's lips was intoxicating.

"You are wearing too much." Regina said huskily while tugging Emma's pants. "Off, now." she commanded, and the blonde did as she was told. The brunette's eyes opened when she saw that Emma wearing a red thong that left very little to the imagination.

"It seems that you came prepared." Regina husked. "Aren't you confident in your seduction techniques?" she teased.

Emma smiled devilishly and lowered her mouth so it could be on top of the brunette's pelvis. "My turn." she warned, and then used her teeth to take off Regina's panties, the clear smell of Regina's arousal invaded her nose, making her exhale in excitement. She groaned when her lips made contact with the brunette's wetness and couldn't help herself to lick some of it away.

The groan that emanated from Regina's throat was the definition of sexuality, and Emma was sure that only hearing the brunette woman moan could make her cum easily. She smirked mostly to herself, when did she become such a softie? Emma focused again on the task of getting Regina to feel the most earth-shattering orgasm in the history of orgasms.

Obviously, distraction was not a thing that could occur right now, especially with Regina's skin feeling so close to hers. The olive-toned tan of the older doctor's skin, complimented her dark hair and brown eyes perfectly. Her beautiful figure was soft and lean. She was all-woman, not too muscular, yet it was firm enough to know that she took great care of preserving herself to keep in such shape.

The wetness of Regina tasted sweet, which should be scientifically impossible, but Emma swore that Regina tasted like apples, and she fucking loved apples. She moved her hands upwards and grabbed her breasts, softly squeezing and moving the nip while grinding her hips with Regina's wet center. The two of them groaned, and although Emma still had her panties on she knew that Regina felt her excitement clearly.

"I am taking these off right now." Regina said and lowered the blonde's soaked panties.

"Don't tease please." Emma warned her when she saw Regina smirking.

"I won't tease." Regina promised. "Much." and immediately lowered her hand so it could cup Emma's womanhood.

"Reginaaaa..." Emma whimpered when she felt long fingers stroking her every nerve. "Oh, Reginaaa…"

Regina moaned and continued her ministrations, her own excitement growing along with the blonde's. She knew that Emma was almost ready, and although she wanted this moment to last longer she also wanted to give Emma her much-craved release. She moved her fingers quickly over Emma's clit, the moans and small screams that Regina kept hearing were loud and clear. She took two fingers and she slowly pushed them in.

"Oh God." Emma groaned while opening her eyes and seeing a clearly flushed Regina. "Keep going." she said while grinding against the brunette's hand and lowering her own so she could return the favor to Regina.

"Emmaaa." Regina moaned when she felt fingers teasing her. "Let me take care of you first."

"Noooo." she screamed when she felt Regina fastening her ministrations. "Together Regina, together!"

Regina nodded and slowed her pace, that way giving Emma the chance to get her ready. She was not disappointed when the blonde started to move her fingers in a pattern that was quickly making Regina reach oblivion.

"I am ready." she grunted and lowered her fingers again.

Emma nodded in recognition and the two women increased the rate of their fingers, shallow breaths and grunts were the only noises that could be heard in the bedroom. The electricity that had started with them kissing had now become unbearable, and it was felt in the air that they were breathing. The smell of their sweating bodies colliding with each other, while their lips met in hungry kisses, only confirmed to them what they had known since the moment they saw each other: They were deeply, madly, and irrevocably in love with each other.

Regina was the first one to feel her orgasm, and when she did it was like seeing a multicolored rainbow in front of her eyes, that then became a dark sky, filled with stars and constellations. The stars then joined together and transformed into a face that she knew too well: Emma's.

Meanwhile; Emma was also experiencing her orgasm, but instead of it being a visual experience, it was more about the smells that her mind was invoking. She smelled the earth and the sea, the wind and the sun, and although she knew that it technically impossible, she could have sworn that she smelled every single thing in the world. All of the smells then joined together and the result from it was a smell that she knew pretty well: Cinnamon and apples. Her Regina.

"I love you." Regina whispered when she found herself once again to be capable of speaking. "What I just felt Emma..." she said with complete awe.

"I know." Emma slowly breathed out, trying to grasp what had just happened. "I felt everything, and then everything became you."

Regina nodded in agreement. "I cannot explain it."

"Then don't." Emma whispered and hugged Regina. "Let's just enjoy it."

The next day Regina awoke with Emma in her arms, and the very idea of thinking that this could be her everyday life only made her smile brighten. Maybe that was what finally convinced her to trust Emma's plan and somehow try to beat her mom at her own sick version of a chess game. She knew the risks that could come from such a thing, and the two of them had made sure to keep their contact at the hospital to almost non-existent. Emma would have to sell the picture that Dr. Mills did something that she didn't like. While at the same time, Regina would have to feign indifference towards the blonde intern. To do that was going to be a giant feat, because the only emotion that crossed her face when she saw Emma was happiness. Everyone knew that Dr. Regina Mills did not smile at all.

"Dr. Mills." she heard a chirpy voice call for her.

"Miss French."

"Belle, please." the young intern gave her a dashing smile.

"Miss French." Regina reiterated, and started to walk towards Cardio. "That is your last name, is it not?"

"Yes Dr. Mills." Regina swore that she heard sadness in the woman's tone.

Me? Noticing these things_? _She flinched internally as she thought about this situation. Emma had softened her in a matter of days. She allowed herself to give into the feeling and smiled sweetly, her mind filling itself with images of the blonde.

"You seem happier." Belle tried to engage the brunette doctor in a conversation.

"And you seem to be more interested in me than in the patient histories that I gave you." Regina retorted.

"I apologize, Dr. Mills." Belle said, while looking down. "There is a patient in room 231." she mumbled and Regina started walking that way.

Why did I not see this coming_?_ She groaned angrily to herself. The doctor had done nothing to encourage the brunette intern; while in fact, had kept her complete distance when not only Emma, but also Katherine had helped her see the clear infatuation that Belle had on her. To recognize that crush would bring hope to Belle, even if the only goal in recognizing it was to dismiss it.

Regina continued thinking about her options, and unlike her usual self, she entered the room before composing herself and found an empty bed…instead of the patient she was supposed to meet.

"Miss French, can you please explain this?" she said angrily.

"I thought that we needed a private place so we could talk." Belle simply shrugged. "It seems that we are never able to do so because an emergency always seem to pop up."

Regina was panicking internally, but her exterior self was as composed and indifferent as usual. "You know Miss French, you could have scheduled an appointment with me and it would have achieved the same result."

"But then we would have talked about the hospital." Belle explained.

"And what other subject could we be talking about, pray tell? I am your attending doctor and you are here to learn, nothing more."

"It's just that you seem to keep your distance, and that in return makes other assume that you are mean." Belle said exasperated.

"I am mean." Regina smirked. "I am the Evil Queen."

"I think we both know that you are more than that." Belle whispered while getting closer to Regina. "Also, that you use that indifference to keep others away."

"I think you are trespassing across your limits Miss French." Regina warned her while keeping her gaze impassive. "I also believe that you and I are clearly talking about different things."

Belle blushed and started to shake softly, evidently nervous about what was coming next.

"Regina." the brunette said quietly. "I have been having strong feelings." she whispered. "Feelings for you."

Regina felt close to screaming. What the hell was going on with the people at this hospital? First were the advances of Robin, then Cassidy, and now Belle. It seemed that all of them were trying to somehow destroy her chance at happiness and a simple life because of their own selfish reasons.

"Miss French, I don't get involved with interns." she scoffed. "Nor I have any kind of feelings for you."

"You don't?" Belle whispered. "But I thought..."

"You were mistaken." Regina replied almost icily. "I also feel that any kind of future work between us may be compromised. Since I may be ordered by this hospital to teach you what I know, I will not comment to anyone what just happened." she threatened. "I strongly suggest that you do the same if you want to keep working here."

Belle was nodding softly, her shaking making the older doctor hesitate about her position. This was not right, and there was something about the bluntness by which Belle had confronted her about her feelings. She had assumed the brunette to be more shy and embarrassed about them.

She decided to follow her instincts.

"Someone told you to do this." Regina said, and the younger intern nodded.

"He told me that you were interested in me too." she whispered. "That you only allowed people who you liked to be in the OR with you."

"Who Belle?" she asked softly, feeling sorry for the intern.

"Neal."

"And you believed him?!" Regina said, exasperated.

"He gave me a letter from you." she admitted. "It was a letter in which you confessed your feelings for me, as well."

"I did not write any letter." Regina said, confused. "He must have forged it."

"I would have known." Belle said determinedly. "The letter was definitely written by a woman."

"Do you have it with you?" she asked.

"I do." Belle quickly replied and took it out of her pocket, giving it immediately to Regina who skimmed over its contents with a scowl.

"This is not my handwriting." Regina said. Then she continued to write her own name so that Belle could compare the two. "But you are right in assuming that a woman wrote it."

"So Neal lied." Belle said angrily. "Just like Emma told me he would do."

"Dr. Swan warned you?" Regina asked curiously, concentrating on sounding as indifferent as ever.

"Yes. She said that he was a snake and that he would do anything to harm people who he thought were in his way."

"I suggest then you listen to Dr. Swan's advice."

"I'm so sorry Dr. Mills." Belle whispered. "I understand if you no longer want me to work with you."

"Although you could have been smarter about this affair," Regina started to argue. "I understand that you were mislead and played with." she finished softly. "I will not talk about this if you don't."

Belle stood up, immediately smiling at the older woman. "By the way..." she added while smiling one last time, "I still believe what I said earlier."

"About what?" Regina asked, intrigued.

"That you are not mean." Belle smirked. "You are actually pretty cool."

"Cool?" Regina said while flinching at the term. "Do not push it Miss French."

Belle smiled and raised her hands in surrender. "Now I am going to take you where the real patient is waiting for you." she said while going out of the room, followed by a smiling Regina. Yes, she was going to have a tougher time at pretending to be _**The Dr. Mills**_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After last night Emma was in the clouds. She had an earth-shattering experience with Regina and had also realized the true identity of her father. The moment was clearly bittersweet and had made waking up and getting out of Regina's bed much more difficult. That, as well as the fact that her bed was the most comfortable one she had ever slept on. This made Emma smirk: She never stayed the night, never slept in another bed that was not her own, the commitment of waking up next to somebody too big. Then why had it been so easy when she opened her eyes with Regina sleeping right next to her.<p>

_**(Flashback to earlier that morning)**_

Emma woke up and smiled warmly. Her body was aching wonderfully and she could feel a soft body sleeping right next to hers. She opened her eyes and saw short brown hair neatly in her chest. Regina was sleeping so close to her, that if it weren't for their different skin colors, she wouldn't have been able to know which leg belonged to whom. She had fallen asleep right after her orgasm, and apparently the older doctor did the same, the two of them choosing to wrap themselves around each other. It was a nice, yet weird feeling, to be so close and so vulnerable to someone. She could see how sweet and carefree Regina looked while asleep, how much younger and open that made her seem. Still, that sweetness was not strange to her because the brunette always made Emma feel wanted and loved. She knew right then and there that waking up right next to Regina was one of the best things that could have happened to her.

She got closer to the brunette's mouth and pecked her softly, immediately earning a sleepy smile from the older woman.

"Good morning." Emma said softly while kissing the woman's neck.

"A good one indeed." Regina purred and slowly opened her eyes. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Emma blushed. "Clearly you haven't seen yourself."

"The same can be said for you." Regina murmured and kissed Emma. "You know, this is the first time I've done this."

"Done what?"

"Slept with someone, here…in my bed." she whispered.

"I feel honored." Emma replied seriously.

"Don't you find it weird?" she asked surprised.

"Not really." Emma shrugged. "Since we are being honest, this is the first time I've woken up next to someone." she blushed. "You are the first person I have ever wanted to see as soon as I opened my eyes."

"Chivalry is not dead then." Regina smirked and then softened. "I too, feel the same way."

"Then this is good." Emma smiled happily. "What we have is so wonderful Regina."

"Too wonderful." she whispered.

Emma immediately noticed her dejected tone. "Hey, remember what we promised to each other." she reminded the brunette. "No one will take away our chance at happiness. I admit life has been shitty for both of us, but I think it also happened that way so we could be together now."

Regina smiled. "Like destiny? I thought you were against such "hocus pocus" things."

"I am, or at least I used to be." Emma muttered. "But I can't say that coming to Storybrooke, out of all places in the country, and meeting who I now know is the love of my life, is a coincidence." she finished and then opened her eyes in shock when she realized what she had said. "Well, I guess that is a given." she choked nervously, expecting the dejection.

"I thought for a long time that I had lost my chance at love when Daniel died." Regina whispered. "Then my mother became a stranger and my mentor abandoned me. You see, after awhile I thought that maybe I was the one that couldn't be loved, since people that I loved either died or didn't love me back." she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Then I met you Emma." Regina said with complete devotion. "You entered my cracked soul and started mending it. I cannot think of someone else that is not you. You invade my every thought, as well as my heart." she admitted. "I do not think I can stop this feeling from growing anymore, I am in too deep and I love you."

Emma gasped and smiled her biggest smile. This woman loved her as much as she did the woman, and for an orphan that had been used to rejection, this was a sight to behold. She was not alone anymore, she had someone else who cared and put her before her own self. She could be weak in front of her, could fall and not be afraid to be left behind. The meanings behind these new and yet strong feelings for Regina were now as clear as water: No one else was ever going to be enough for Emma.

"You know." Emma tried to hide her happy tears. "There are many ways in which you could show me your appreciation."

"I assumed I did that last night." Regina smiled devilishly.

"You did." Emma conceded. "But I was more going towards the non-dirty/amazing sex way."

"Then what would I have to do?" Regina smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't complain if we cooked breakfast together." Emma smiled. "Also, would you be willing to lend me some clothes to wear today?"

"I can do both." Regina smile dropped. "Emma, are you sure about this situation with my mother? I know I have been arguing this over and over in my head…but I just do not feel ok with it. My mother is not a forgiving woman Emma, and if she finds out we tried to play her then both of us will be facing the consequences."

"What? Lose a job?" Emma shrugged. "Big deal. It's not like she would kill us." she tried to joke but when all she got was a dark stare she flinched. "Right?"

Regina looked down. "I do not know."

"But Regina, she is your mom."

"Mary Margaret is yours and look at what she has done to all of us." Regina said loudly.

"That's a good point." Emma shrugged. "But we have the advantage. We have people helping us. Your mother is oblivious of our relationship, and she wants me."

"That makes me be even more worried." Regina grabbed Emma's hands, looking directly into her eyes as she solemnly spoke. "Emma, once my mother decides to 'claim' something as hers she will not stop until she gets it."

"I am no one's property." Emma then smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind being yours."

Regina gave her a soft smile. "But my dear, you already are." she purred. "Since I will not be able to convince you, I may as well join the fun." she kissed Emma again deeply.

"But, what about making breakfast?" Emma pretended to be upset.

"I am hungry for something else right now." Regina purred and dragged Emma to the bed yet again. _**(End Flashback)**_

Emma smiled at the memory. She had never been used to such love and innocence from another person. Although Regina had suffered an enormous amount of pain she had somehow maintained her innocence and ability to forgive. Emma knew she wasn't like that, hell she refused to accept that David was her father and that Mary Margaret was trying to destroy her happiness (willingly or unwillingly was the question).

"Dr. Swan." she heard from behind her and turned around to see a somber Katherine approach her. "I was looking for you."

"Dr. Nolan." she flinched a little and she saw that Katherine did the same.

"Today, please call me Katherine." the blonde begged and Emma nodded.

"I can do that." Emma smiled softly. "What can I do for you today?"

"I spoke with Granny and you will be working with me." the blonde told her. "Which means that we will make our way to the maternity ward…"

Emma nodded and walked slowly with Katherine right beside her. She knew that it was not going to be her typical day, so to lose some manners and etiquette because of it was not going to be punished.

"How are you?" Emma asked softly.

Katherine looked at her, clearly surprised at being asked in such a direct way. "I could be better." she answered honestly. "A lot of secrets were unveiled last night."

Emma nodded. "I am so sorry Dr... Katherine." Emma corrected herself. "I cannot stop thinking that this is all my fault." she whispered.

Katherine turned around to see who was seeing them, and once satisfied she grabbed Emma's hand. "Listen Emma." she said fiercely. "None of this is your fault. This is not our fault." she pointed between them. "David is a responsible adult that needs to own up to his actions and face the consequences for them. Where he decided to put his dick is not our problem either."

Emma was a bit surprised at the crudeness of the blonde, but nevertheless found herself laughing, immediately being joined by Katherine.

"I think I needed to hear such a crude comment." Emma said while holding in her cackles.

"Crude?" Katherine smirked. "It seems that Regina is domesticating you far too easily."

"I guess that pompous mannerism of hers is far too easy to acquire." Emma joked right back and earned herself a laugh.

"I can see why she loves you." Katherine smiled sadly. "If I had to admit it, I am kind of jealous."

"Of Regina?" Emma asked surprised.

"Of the two of you." Katherine admitted. "What you two have found with eachother I have been trying to have with David for many years."

Emma smiled sadly. "You can have love Katherine. You are a wonderful woman that deserves all the happiness in the world."

"Regina told me the same thing." she laughed. "She is definitely rubbing off on you. Speaking of rubbing, we have to get that sample. You know, that being the whole point of you coming work with me today."

"What about his sample?" she refused to mention his name.

"Already have it." Katherine whispered. "So come on, before a very pissed Dr. Mills finds us." she was moving Emma, but an authoritative voice brought them to a halt.

"Dr. Nolan, Dr. Swan, what a surprise." Cora cooed and the two younger doctors were both uncomfortable, but did their best to hide their true feelings.

"Dr. Mills." the two acknowledged at the same time.

"What may I do for you?" Katherine took control of the conversation.

"Oh, just lend me Dr. Swan for a few minutes." she smiled and Emma saw that it was a completely fake smile.

It seems that Katherine also noticed, because she imperceptibly asked her if it was ok. Emma nodded softly.

"Of course, Dr. Mills." Katherine tried to smile. "Once you are done Emma, come to the testing room so we can start right away with those DNA samples."

Emma nodded, surprised at the blonde's bluntness, but also recognizing that hiding their actions out in the open as much as possible was the best strategy. Once Katherine was done, Cora grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her to one of the conference rooms. She closed the doors and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"You may sit." Cora pointed her to a chair and Emma did as she was told.

Emma stayed quiet, waiting for the elder Mills to start the conversation, and that way refusing to be intimidated. It did seem that Cora found the whole ordeal amusing.

"Well..." she finally spoke."Have you thought about my proposition?"

"You get straight to the point Dr. Mills."

"Well, I do not like to waste my time with trivialities." she smirked. "I thought we had that in common."

"We do." Emma replied, while trying to control the bile that was rising to her throat. "I have thought about your proposition." This made Cora's interest rise and the harsh woman actually smiled. "But I do have some conditions before accepting." Emma added, and earned herself a surprise look from Cora.

"Well, this is a first." Cora muttered. "I am listening."

"The favor you ask from me cannot be used in a way that would harm others." Emma said, carefully remembering what Regina had told her to say.

_**(Flashback to earlier that morning)**_

"When you tell her that you will accept..." Regina was warning Emma while eating breakfast. "Create conditions."

"Create conditions?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Yes, do not simply promise her anything that she wants. Do not give her that much leverage over you."

"I see." Emma said. "So I basically tell her that I have conditions?"

"Yes." Regina smiled softly. "Knowing my mother, she will be intrigued by your boldness and will listen to them."

"But what if she doesn't accept them, what if we are asking too much of her."

"She will accept." Regina said convinced. "One thing my mother does not back from is a good challenge, and Emma, _you_ are a good challenge."

"Gee, I'm flattered." Emma smirked.

"It was meant as a compliment." Regina smiled warmly. "As Parker Palmer said 'Even when life challenges us, it's a gift beyond all measure'."

"You are such a nerd." Emma smiled and Regina hit her softly on the shoulder. "Ouch, woman."

"You are a child." Regina laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma feigned boredom. "About conditions."

"Yes, well you will first start with a promise of her from not using your favor to hurt others. After that..." _**(End Flashback)**_

"You cannot tell me the "half-truth" when you want to collect your favor." Emma continued listing, and she could see Cora's amusement. "Finally, if I see that what you are teaching me is morally wrong or somehow harms me physically and or mentally, then I can leave, without any kind of debt owed." she finished.

Cora stayed quiet for a while, assessing what the young doctor had just said. The woman in front of her was clearly smart, and this made Cora's excitement rise. She was no fool, unlike the many others that she had tutored during her years as a doctor. Emma Swan was as sure and as brilliant as everyone around the hospital kept saying she was. True, it did harm her just a little to not hold very much leverage over the woman, but the challenge was right there, and if there was one thing Cora Mills didn't do, was to back down from a challenge. She smiled darkly.

"It seems that you've thought quite a bit about this." Cora teased. "I am pleased to see you are smart_ and_ careful."

"As I told you yesterday: Everything comes with a price."

"Then why the change of mind, if this is truly what you think?"

"Because _sometimes_…_and_ if you know what you are meant to pay…the price is worth it." Emma feigned boredom.

"I see." Cora said and stood up. "I agree to your terms." she stretched her hand. "Welcome, Dr. Swan."

Emma tried to smile and shook Cora's hand, while looking most assured. "I cannot wait to start working with you."

Cora winked at her. "Work you will, Dear." she teased darkly. "With me helping you though, I promise you that you will have the world." Cora said and left the conference room.

Emma felt her bravado disappear and sat down on the chair again. The plan had worked, and although she was still terrified of Cora, to know that they had drawn some boundaries was encouraging. Regina had been completely right about her mother: The woman loved a good challenge and never backed down from them. Perhaps this could work, Emma hoped. Perhaps we could beat Cora at her game and we can finally learn the truth. We would all finally be happy.


End file.
